


Страшная сказка

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Street Kings (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, mentions of mental health issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: В маленьком городке в штате Мэн уже полгода искали человека на должность помощника шерифа, и Пол Дискант, пройдя длительную реабилитацию после ранения, решил попытать там счастья.





	Страшная сказка

**1**

Некогда детектив, а теперь, как он надеялся, помощник шерифа Пол Дискант, не отрывая взгляда от серой ленты девяносто пятого федерального шоссе, пересекающего штат Мэн почти строго с севера на юг, нашарил на пустующем пассажирском сиденье своего Ленд Ровера карту штата, купленную на заправке миль триста назад, и пристроил ее на руле.

Навигатор завис. Последние сорок минут Пол ехал, ориентируясь исключительно на столбы с указанием миль, которые в этой глуши попадались хорошо если через два раза на третий, и изредка отделяющиеся от федеральной трассы дороги. Незадолго до того, как стрелка, обозначающая его местоположение среди сплошного зеленого моря лесов, застыла на экране на одной отметке, механический голос проскрипел «через шестьдесят две мили поверните направо». По расчетам Пола, нужный поворот был уже близко. Он бросил взгляд на карту — убедиться, что после съезда с федерального шоссе дорога, никуда не сворачивая, вела прямо в пункт его назначения. Найдя нужный городок — название было напечатано мелким шрифтом аккурат на линии сгиба, так что пришлось повозиться, чтобы его отыскать, — Пол уронил карту на колени и втопил педаль газа в пол.

Конечно, от Эл Эй до штата Мэн было куда проще добраться самолетом, но после десяти месяцев в госпитале и двух операций по восстановлению простреленного горла Пол начал ценить жизнь в самых простых ее проявлениях, даже если они заключались в десяти-двенадцати часах за рулем, отсиженной заднице и липнущей к обивке кресла спине. Он был жив. После мучительной агонии на полу бандитского притона, после не менее мучительного восстановления и необходимости учиться заново дышать, глотать и говорить он все-таки был жив.

Невеста бесследно исчезла в наполненном болью и морфиновым туманом промежутке между операциями. Капитан пару раз присылал корзины фруктов — обе отправились прямиком в сестринскую, потому что в ту пору Пол мог проглотить разве что пару ложек детского пюре или йогурта через соломинку. Реабилитолог и терапевт-фониатр, слушая, как он хрипит, сипит и заходится надсадным кашлем на каждом третьем слове, настоятельно советовали сменить климат на более прохладный и влажный.

Дверь квартиры Пола, куда он вернулся в начале августа, когда его наконец выписали, едва удалось открыть из-за скопившейся за ней горы конвертов. Пол подхватил несколько штук сверху: счета, счета, реклама нового супермаркета, приглашение на ежегодное празднование в честь дня основания LAPD*, снова счета. Из приоткрытой дверцы холодильника пахнуло так, что глаза заслезились. Открывать ее дальше Пол не рискнул, вполне обоснованно опасаясь зародившихся там разумных форм жизни. В квартире справа, как обычно, ругались соседи. В квартире слева увлеченно трахались, сверху доносились барабанная дробь, басы электрогитары и сиплый голос, обладатель которого изо всех сил пытался подражать солисту «Металлики».

Пол включил ноутбук — интернет не работал, но он знал пароль от соседского вай-фая — и открыл сайты вакансий. Через полчаса поисков выяснилось, что в маленьком городишке в штате Мэн уже почти два года пустует место помощника шерифа.

Собеседование по телефону прошло забавно. Говорившая с ним женщина несколько раз переспросила: «Вы точно знаете, где мы находимся, и по-прежнему хотите эту работу?» Пол, глядя на маленькую точку на северо-востоке Соснового штата**, затерянную меж многочисленных озер в предгорьях Аппалачей, заверил ее, что знает и хочет.

— И вы работали детективом в полицейском департаменте Лос-Анджелеса? — уточнила женщина. Помехи на линии искажали ее голос, и было трудно понять, сколько ей лет.

— Все еще работаю, мэм, но хочу уйти, — ответил он, стараясь говорить не торопясь — связки быстро уставали, и чем дольше приходилось говорить, тем сильнее он начинал сипеть и задыхаться.

Женщина помолчала, хмыкнула; ее удивление отчетливо чувствовалось даже на этом конце провода.

— Ну что ж, пришлите мне свой послужной список. — Она продиктовала адрес электронной почты. — Если хотите, могу запросить у вашего начальства перевод.

— Благодарю, мэм, но вы ведь знаете, как долго оформляются такие бумаги.

Собеседница усмехнулась, и Пол решил, что она все-таки молода, может, на пару лет старше него. Они поговорили еще несколько минут, обменялись номерами телефонов, и Пол пообещал приехать самое позднее в конце месяца. «Жду тебя, помощник!» — донеслось из трубки напоследок.

С непривычки на мягком, не больничном, матрасе было трудно уснуть. Кондиционер опять сломался, и с утра в горло словно насыпали песку. Пол позавтракал в любимой забегаловке, все еще избегая любой твердой еды, съездил в участок — лица коллег при виде него расцвели и тут же вытянулись, когда он объявил, что увольняется. Он выслушал получасовую лекцию капитана о мужестве, чести и стойкости и вышел под его нечитаемым взглядом, оставив на столе свое табельное и значок.

Задерганные девушки в отделе кадров оформили Полу отпуск с последующим увольнением. Выдали бумаги, тут же отобрали, потому что выяснилось, что начальник департамента в мэрии и подписать документы некому, и велели возвращаться завтра. Пол пожелал им хорошего дня и, спустившись в отдел, принялся складывать личные вещи со своего стола в коробку. Кто-то смотрел на него мрачно, кто-то понимающе, но большинство, заваленные работой, вообще не обращали внимания. Пол еще раз оглядел стол, за которым провел последние четыре года, спустил ненужные бумаги в шредер и, подхватив ненамного потяжелевшую коробку, вышел под яркое калифорнийское солнце.

Бумаги подписали только в понедельник, но Полу и без них нашлось чем заняться. Он продал свой пижонский красный седан и купил подержанный джип Ленд Ровер девяносто пятого года выпуска, который большую часть своей жизни провел на сухих и пыльных городских улицах, а потому был в более чем удовлетворительном состоянии.

Владелец здания, узнав, что Пол разрывает договор аренды, не обрадовался. Но это был усталый тучный мужчина пятидесяти шести лет, замученный многочисленной родней и одышкой, и Полу в конце концов даже удалось уговорить не брать с него штраф — о разрыве договора нужно было предупреждать за три месяца.

Вещей, когда он принялся их собирать, оказалось немногим больше, чем он забрал из участка. Он долго смотрел на офисные костюмы, сомневаясь в их необходимости на работе в штате Мэн, особенно при том, что он похудел в больнице фунтов на тридцать и пиджаки стали слишком свободны в плечах. В итоге все же побросал их на дно коробки. Вопреки опасениям, после того, как все, что не отправилось в мусорные мешки, было разложено по коробкам и погружено в машину, в салоне Ленд Ровера осталось еще достаточно места.

В понедельник Пол выпил кофе на непривычно пустой и гулкой кухне. Щурясь в окно на яркий солнечный свет, упаковал в последнюю коробку кофеварку и кружку с термосом. Запер дверь и занес оба комплекта ключей консьержу. Через час с небольшим — проклятые утренние пробки! — он был в участке, но заходить в отдел не стал. Забрал документы у задерганных девушек в отделе кадров и получил расчет. Вместе с накоплениями, которые он снял, закрывая счет в банке, — две тысячи четыреста тридцать пять долларов сорок два цента, — получалось что-то около пяти тысяч. На путешествие до Мэна и первое время должно было хватить.

Выйдя из здания полицейского департамента, Пол несколько минут растерянно оглядывал парковку в поисках своего седана и вздрогнул, когда, отзываясь на нажатие кнопки на брелке, совсем рядом пиликнул, отключая сигнализацию, джип. Пол потряс головой, забрался в нагревшуюся до девяноста пяти градусов машину, торопливо включил кондиционер и, засунув в бардачок конверт с документами, положил руки на руль.

Коричневая коробка здания полицейского департамента сияла на солнце, словно незыблемый и нерушимый монумент — символ постоянства и надежности, олицетворение единственной жизни, которую Пол знал. Шрам, начинающийся под подбородком и заканчивающийся на полдюйма ниже ямки ключиц, заныл. Пола передернуло. Он взглянул на составленные на заднем сиденье коробки, потряс головой, нацепил солнечные очки, развернулся и вырулил с парковки на шумную и загруженную Дилейни-стрит, ведущую в сторону Риверсайда и Сан-Бернадино, где город пересекало пятнадцатое федеральное шоссе, постепенно забиравшее на север до самого Солт-Лейк-Сити. Здание департамента в зеркале заднего вида становилось все меньше и меньше.

От Солт-Лейк-Сити Пол двинул по восьмидесятому через унылые пейзажи Вайоминга и Небраски, бесконечные, ровные как стол степи Айовы и глухие леса Иллинойса. От Чикаго мимо озер и до Массачусетса он двигался по девяностому. Бостон покинул по девяносто пятому и с тех пор уверенно держал на север, никуда не сворачивая.

На все путешествие ушло двадцать два дня. Двадцать третий как раз подходил к концу. Пол ехал сколько мог, останавливался, когда уставал, отдыхал и ехал снова. Он пил кофе из термоса, сидя на теплом капоте на вершине холмов, с которых открывались волшебной красоты виды на раскинувшиеся впереди края. В закусочных, где местные жители собирались вечерами, чтобы обсудить правительство, проблемы, виды на урожай и растущие цены, он вполуха прислушивался к брюзжанию с ощущением удивительной легкости внутри оттого, что наутро он двинется вперед за горизонт, а они останутся тут со своими кабальными ставками по кредитам и налогами. Конечно, это была иллюзия абсолютной свободы, но Пол был рад, что эти двадцать три дня у него были.

Нужный поворот он все-таки чуть не пропустил. Высоченные ели стояли плотной стеной, и не обозначенный никаким указателем поворот мелькнул слева быстрее, чем Пол успел осознать увиденное. Он ударил по тормозам — шины взвизгнули, в спинку сиденья ткнулась одна из коробок — сдал назад и, сверившись с картой, съехал с шоссе.

Пришлось здорово сбросить скорость — покрытие было хорошим, но дорога петляла, будто ее прокладывали пьяные гномы. Местность выглядела дикой, и Пол не хотел начинать знакомство с новым местом с выскребания ошметков какого-нибудь неосторожного Бемби из решетки радиатора.

От шоссе до города было что-то около пятнадцати миль. На четырнадцатой Пол встревожился было, потому что на обочинах, густо поросших кустарником и травой, по-прежнему не было никаких указателей или знаков, которые свидетельствовали бы о приближении города. «Через одну милю шестьсот ярдов снизьте скорость, вы въезжаете в городскую черту», — раздалось вдруг из навигатора. Пол подпрыгнул от неожиданности, больно ударился головой о крышу, едва не выпустил руль, но, чертыхнувшись, выровнял вильнувшую машину.

— Твою ж мать! — ругнулся он. Справа в траве мелькнула деревянная вывеска с надписью «Добро пожаловать в…». Названия города было не видно за высокой травой.  
«Через одну милю четыреста ярдов снизьте скорость, вы въезжаете в городскую черту», — услужливо подсказал навигатор. На экране теперь отображалась карта, по которой синяя стрелка, обозначавшая Ленд Ровер, двигалась к расчерченным аккуратными квадратами городским кварталам. «Через одну милю двести…» — начал навигатор, но Пол, проворчав: «Заткнись», — выключил голосовое оповещение.

Деревья расступились как-то незаметно. Только что он ехал в зеленом тоннеле, сквозь высокие и плотные стены которого едва пробивался солнечный свет, потом ели уступили место раскидистым вязам, буйным зарослям терновника и стройным букам с серебристыми стволами, а вскоре перед ним и вовсе раскинулся городок, каких за последние три недели он миновал немерено.

Аккуратные, прямые, как по линейке, улочки, невысокие — один-два этажа — дома. Старомодный силуэт башни ратуши ясно вырисовывался впереди. Здесь и там виднелись разные лавчонки, семейные магазинчики — в таких городках бизнес переходит по наследству из поколения в поколение, — булочные и кофейни. «Старбакса-то тут точно не сыщешь», — с отстраненным сожалением подумал Пол. Кое-где по обочинам были припаркованы машины — ничего выпуском позднее середины восьмидесятых.

Прохожие двигались неторопливо, останавливаясь поговорить, казалось, с каждым встречным. По всему было видно, что жизнь в городке протекала степенно и размеренно. Не сигналили клаксоны, не пищали светофоры на перекрестках, не галдели прохожие, не визжали шины, дети на скейтбордах и роликах не носились, словно камикадзе. Никто не совал прохожим под нос рекламные флаеры. В воздухе пахло не выхлопными газами и подземкой, а еловыми ветками, какой-то травой и корицей — через дорогу наискосок была открыта дверь маленького кафе. «Господи, я обожаю это место», — сказал себе Пол и подпрыгнул, когда сзади раздался резкий гудок клаксона.

Он обернулся было, но просигналившая ему машина — темно-коричневый Додж Крайслер семьдесят четвертого года — уже объезжала его с правой стороны. Сидевший за рулем благообразный старичок с любопытством заглянул в окна его машины. Пол опустил стекло.

— Извините, сэр! — сказал он, только сейчас сообразив, что остановился буквально посреди дороги на въезде в город.

Старик с ног до головы окинул его внимательным взглядом, и, видимо придя к какому-то выводу, тоже опустил свое окно.

— Нужна помощь, сынок? Электроника в этих новомодных машинах так и летит.

Пол с трудом удержался от улыбки.

— С машиной все в порядке, благодарю вас, сэр. Если не трудно, не могли бы вы подсказать мне, как проехать к полицейскому участку? — Такая тирада за один раз далась ему нелегко, и старик прищурился.

— Случилось что-то? — живо поинтересовалась ехавшая с ним леди — такая же благообразная и седая.

— Нет, мэм, — Пол покачал головой, — я вроде как еду на работу устраиваться.

Глаза стариков удивленно расширились. Цепкий взгляд пожилой миссис зашарил по усталому после многочасовой езды лицу Пола, его запыленной машине и сложенным на заднем сиденье коробкам. Пол не сомневался, что он не успеет добраться до участка, а уже весь город будет знать о нем все подробности.

— Видишь ратушу впереди? — Старик опомнился от изумления.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Поезжай до нее, потом направо. Мне думается, большую зеленую вывеску с надписью «Полицейский участок» ты никак не пропустишь.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. — Пол улыбнулся, кивнул пожилой миссис и тронулся с места, сбросив скорость до положенных в городской черте двадцати пяти миль в час, несмотря на то, что машин на улицах было не так уж много.

Вблизи башня ратуши выглядела совсем не такой высокой, как издалека. Старомодные часы с большим циферблатом показывали начало четвертого пополудни. Пол искренне понадеялся, что шериф еще в офисе. Он свернул направо — улица мало чем отличалась от той, по которой он въехал в город, но гордо именовалась Централ-Стрит. Навигатор подтвердил, что она тянулась строго с запада на восток из одного конца города в другой.

Полицейский участок представлял собой одноэтажное здание, выглядевшее как минимум на четверть века моложе своих соседей. На тщательно разлинованной парковке стоял маленький желтый Фольксваген Жук и две полицейские машины. Пол припарковался рядом с «жуком», заглушил двигатель и с минуту просто сидел, уронив голову на подголовник. Ощущение беззаботной свободы постепенно улетучивалось, но Пол отпускал его без сожаления — впереди лежал увлекательный квест обустройства на новом месте и вливания в новый коллектив. В конце концов он нашарил в бардачке пакет с документами, по привычке закрыл в машине все окна и, вынув ключи из замка зажигания, захлопнул дверь.

Воздух был густой и влажный — побережье находилось всего в паре миль к востоку, а вблизи города, если верить карте, находилось несколько озер. Пол благодарно похлопал машину по теплому капоту, взбежал по широким ступеням и потянул на себя стеклянную дверь.

Участок оказался достаточно просторным помещением, задняя часть которого была выделена под камеры предварительного заключения. Обе пустовали. В передней части располагался стол дежурного с тихо гудящим компьютером и кипой бумаг, рассованных по вертикальным и горизонтальным лоткам, с десяток громоздких серых ящиков с картотекой, стулья для посетителей. На одной стене висела подробная карта округа, на другой — синий флаг штата с вычурной эмблемой и девизом «Dirigo»***.

Слева от двери находился небольшой кабинет, отделенный от остального помещения конструкцией из металлических направляющих и прозрачного пластика. Внутри тоже был стол с компьютером, на стене за ним висел портрет улыбающегося полного мужчины с широким носом и маленьким ртом — вероятно, губернатора — и звездно-полосатое полотнище. Из этого-то закутка и вышла на звук открывшейся двери невысокая — ему по плечо — худая блондинка лет тридцати пяти, старательно пытающаяся выглядеть на двадцать восемь. Она, прищурившись, оглядела его с ног до головы и, уперев руки в бока, недоверчиво спросила.

— Пол Дискант?

— Так точно, мэм. В ваше распоряжение прибыл.

Она покачала головой, словно все еще не могла в это поверить, улыбнулась и протянула узкую тонкую ладонь.

— Эмма Свон. Шериф. Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук, помощник.

**2**

Осень в штате Мэн была невероятно красива. Вязы и клены пламенели кострами меж раскидистых сосен и пушистых островерхих елей. Воздух сделался прозрачным, и весь сентябрь редкое облачко тревожило бездонную синеву неба.

Разница температур с Лос-Анджелесом была ощутимая, и Пол, каждое утро выходя на крыльцо и втягивая густой влажный воздух, пахнущий листвой и увяданием, с непривычки зябко кутался в толстовку и плотную куртку.

Он жил теперь на Мэйпл-стрит. Это была северо-западная окраина города, здесь находилось муниципальное жилье. После Второй мировой войны, когда активно разрабатывали расположенный в двадцати милях к северу гравийный карьер, здесь жили рабочие, строители и инженеры, но к концу семидесятых месторождение истощилось. Дальнейшую разработку признали невыгодной, карьер забросили, рабочие разъехались, а жилье частично пришло в полную негодность, частично было выкуплено или семьями, желавшими разъехаться, или под снос. Три дома, однако, муниципалитет оставил за собой — скорее по недосмотру, чем специально, — и в одном из них, лучше всего сохранившемся, и поселили Пола за символическую плату плюс коммунальные расходы.

Это было приземистое двухэтажное строение незамысловатой планировки: кухня и большая гостиная внизу, наверху ванная и две одинаково маленьких комнатки с тем расчетом, что из одной можно было сделать хозяйскую спальню, а из другой кабинет, детскую или гостевую — в зависимости от потребности. Задняя дверь выходила на небольшую крытую веранду, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на заросший диким шиповником двор. За ним тянулись просторные луга, ярдах в пятистах темнела полоса багряно-золотого сейчас леса и совсем уж далеко на горизонте виднелись присыпанные снегом вершины Белых гор.

Жилье, конечно же, было не в идеальном состоянии. Некогда выкрашенные снаружи светлой краской стены теперь облупились, обои в простецкий цветочек где-то потемнели, где-то выцвели, рассохшиеся ступени ведущей на второй этаж лестницы скрипели под ногами, но крыша не протекала, фундамент стоял надежно и дом отлично держал тепло — и этого Полу было более чем достаточно.

Как он и подозревал, новость о появлении в городе помощника шерифа распространилась со скоростью лесного пожара, и буквально на следующее утро к нему началось настоящее паломничество. Сначала заглянула пожилая соседка — как выяснилось чуть погодя, ее звали миссис Миллер — с мясным пирогом и старенькой рассохшейся корзинкой для ягод, в которую была сложена разномастная посуда: мелкие и глубокие тарелки, чашки, вилки и ложки с не подходящими друг к другу узорами на ручках, среди которых разительно выделялись почти новенькие ножи.

— Доброе утро, мэм, — произнес Пол, стараясь подавить зевок и кутаясь в наспех натянутый поверх фланелевой пижамы свитер. Голос со сна сипел. — Чем могу помочь?

Миссис Миллер, представившись, поздравила его с приездом, вручила обернутое полотенцем блюдо с горячим, словно только что из духовки, пирогом в одну руку и позвякивающую корзинку в другую.

— Понимаешь, дорогой, — немного смущаясь, пояснила она. — Мальчики этой весной обновили мне всю кухню. Подарили, знаешь, прекрасный, просто прекрасный сервиз на двенадцать персон! Чудесный рисунок голубой гортензии по краю. Потрясающий подарок. И я подумала, может быть, ты согласишься принять в подарок старую посуду? На первое время? Одной заботой по дому будет меньше, ведь у тебя-то их сейчас полон рот. Шутка ли — наладить хозяйство, когда дом пустовал тридцать лет.

Пол попытался вежливо отказаться, но она замахала руками, сказав, что иначе просто оставит корзинку у него на пороге.

— На самом деле, ты сделаешь мне одолжение, — подмигнула она, — эти тарелки только место в шкафу занимали.

— Но ножи же… — Пол предпринял еще одну попытку.

Миссис Миллер улыбнулась.

— Новые и сияющие, но слишком легкие — никак не могу к ним приноровиться, так что нечего им лежать. И с приездом тебя еще раз. — С этими словами она спустилась с крыльца, а Пол, почувствовав, как дно миски даже сквозь полотенце и свитер припекает предплечье, пошел в дом.

Это было только начало.

В течение следующих трех недель таким же образом у него оказались комплект посудных шкафов, кухонный стол, полдюжины разномастных стульев, садовые кресла, комод, зеркало в прихожую, вешалка, кровать, платяной шкаф и даже огромный диван, который привезли семеро угрюмых бородатых типов и ловко затащили в гостиную. И это не считая еще трех партий посуды, оставшейся от двух десятков разных сервизов, и разной мелочи вроде статуэток, пресс-папье, вазы с засушенным букетом — очень красивым, но от которого адски свербело в носу — и толстенного фолианта «История Сторибрука», выпущенного в семьдесят втором году к стопятидесятилетию города.

— А чего ты хотел? — спросила шериф Свон, когда Пол рассказал ей об очередном подарке на новоселье — шкатулке для рукоделия, из содержимого которой ему были знакомы только нитки, иголки и ножницы. — Когда я переезжала от Мэри Маргарет, было то же самое.

Она закинула ноги на стол и продолжила:

— Это маленький город, все знают друг друга как облупленных вплоть до содержимого погреба и посудных шкафов. Приезжие — прекрасный повод избавиться от вещей, которые хоть уже и не нужны, а выкинуть все равно жалко.

Пол, прислонившийся к косяку стеклянной двери ее кабинета, покачал головой, и она усмехнулась.

— Да, я знаю, в Эл Эй такого не бывает.

— Никогда, — подтвердил он.

— Привыкай, — посоветовала шериф. — Считай это компенсацией за глушь и скуку.

— Учту, — улыбнулся Пол и выпрямился, когда на теперь уже его столе зазвонил телефон.

— Полиция Сторибрука, помощник шерифа Дискант, слушаю.

В трубке раздался расстроенный девчоночий голосок.

— Вас понял, мисс Стивенсон, буду через десять минут. Да, обещаю. Честное полицейское. — Он положил трубку.

— Котенок Рози опять залез на дерево? — спросила Свон из своего кабинета.

— Опять, — подтвердил Пол, накидывая форменную куртку и выуживая из кармана ключи от служебной машины.

— Ну, удачи, — фыркнула она.

— Я потом поеду постою на объездной, пятница же. Если в «Кроличьей норе» опять подерутся — вызывай.

— Не вопрос. До встречи.

— До встречи, мэм. — Пол махнул рукой и, выйдя на крыльцо участка, с сомнением посмотрел на подернутое ряской перистых облаков низкое небо. Шли последние дни сентября. Погода портилась, и он, даже несмотря на то, что ничуть не жалел о переезде в Сторибрук, все же скучал иногда по Лос-Анджелесу, где погода определялась в среднем двумя значениями: жарко и чертовски жарко.

Семейство Стивенсонов проживало недалеко от полицейского участка — впрочем, в Сторибруке все относительно друг друга было недалеко. Полу нравилось здесь. Ему нравилось здороваться по утрам с горожанами и знать если не по имени, то в лицо половину тех, кого он встречал. Его устраивал неторопливый ритм жизни, так отличающийся от шумного, суетливого, озабоченного успехом и деньгами Эл Эй. Здесь он действительно чувствовал, что приносит пользу, а не барахтается беспомощно в болоте коррупции, висяков и бесконечных разборок между уличными бандами, пусть даже эта помощь заключалась в растаскивании дерущихся, штрафах за превышение скорости и — ну, не без этого — спасении с деревьев маленьких любопытных котят.

Заплаканная Рози Стивенсон неполных восьми лет и трех футов двух дюймов роста стояла на газоне перед большим домом из красного кирпича и, запрокинув голову, не отрываясь вглядывалась в переплетение ветвей старого раскидистого клена, листьями которого была усыпана аккуратно подстриженная лужайка, едва-едва начавшая увядать. Откуда-то сверху доносилось испуганное тоненькое мяуканье.

— Родители на работе, мисс Рози? — спросил Пол, подходя к девчушке.

— Да-а, — всхлипывая, ответила она. — Бабушка сидит с братиком, а Тим снова удра-а-ал.

Пол присел на корточки, чтоб не возвышаться над ней каланчой, и протянул платок.

— Ну-ка держи, сморкайся.

Пока Рози вытирала зареванную мордашку и с непосредственностью восьмилетнего ребенка прочищала нос, Пол привычно уперся ногой в толстый нарост на стволе, ухватился за ветку и вскарабкался наверх. Котенок сидел все в той же развилке, что и предыдущие три раза, и уже даже не особенно царапался, когда Пол, сунув его за пазуху, полез вниз.

Обмен кота на вымазанный в слезах и соплях платок прошел без происшествий. Пол убедился, что и Рози, и хвостатый любитель приключений благополучно вернулись в дом — из-за двери донеслось звонкое: «Бабуля! Мистер помощник шерифа спас Тимми!» — и, с улыбкой покачав головой, вернулся в машину.

На объездной движение было пооживленнее, чем в городе, и, как обычно по пятницам, каждый третий был не прочь втопить в пол педаль газа, игнорируя ограничение скорости. После десяти, когда окончательно стемнело и машин поубавилось, Пол развернулся и поехал домой кружной дорогой в объезд всего города. Рация молчала. Слева проплывали улицы Сторибрука с фонарями и ярко освещенными окнами домов, справа тянулась темная стена леса. Дорога вильнула в сторону, миновала полузаросший травой съезд, ведущий на старую автомобильную свалку, где около десяти лет назад приключился большой пожар, который, как недавно узнал Пол, до сих пор еще с энтузиазмом обсуждали в «Кроличьей норе».

По обеим сторонам дороги теперь тянулся густой ельник. В этом месте трасса огибала старый пруд, который не стали засыпать, так как жители ближайшего квартала — а здесь стояли лучшие дома и жили хорошо обеспеченные люди — не пожелали терпеть стройку «у себя на заднем дворе». Пол сбросил скорость практически до минимума — не освещенная дорога сильно петляла, — и не зря. За одним из поворотов фары выхватили бредущую впереди высокую фигуру в долгополом темном пальто.

Прохожий не обратил на машину ни малейшего внимания: не остановился, не оглянулся, не сошел на обочину. Так и брел вперед, сутулясь и подволакивая ноги, словно придавленный тяжким грузом. Его лицо, когда машина поравнялась с ним, показалось Полу поразительно бледным. Так что он проехал футов тридцать вперед, остановился и вышел из машины, не глуша мотор и по старой привычке расстегнув висевшую на поясе кобуру с табельным Глоком.

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке?

Идущий наконец остановился и медленно поднял голову. Это был высокий, ростом примерно с самого Пола, мужчина с густыми темными чуть вьющимися волосами. На вид ему было немногим больше тридцати, но круги под глазами и горький изгиб рта придавали ему не по годам изможденный вид.

— Сэр? — снова спросил Пол, подходя чуть ближе.

Незнакомец медленно моргнул, в ярком свете фар было не разобрать, какого цвета у него глаза.

— Я… Что? — неуверенно переспросил он.

— Помощник шерифа Пол Дискант. У вас все в порядке?

На мужчине было дорогое двубортное пальто с поднятым воротником, шею украшал шарф из темного шифона с блестящими нитями — он и близко не был похож на бродягу и спиртным от него не пахло.

— Я ищу свою дочь, — сказал наконец мужчина. — Грейс. Она пропала…

— Оу. — Пол убрал руку от табельного. — Мне очень жаль это слышать, сэр. Сколько ей лет? Когда вы заметили ее отсутствие?

Мужчина облизнул губы. Он выглядел теперь немного более сосредоточенным, собранным.

— Ей шестнадцать.

— Вы звонили ее подругам, сэр? У нее есть бойфренд? Возможно, она просто задержалась и забыла вас предупредить, с подростками такое случается.

— Нет. — Мужчина помотал головой. — Она бы не забыла. Она очень ко мне привязана.

— Конечно, сэр. Но вы не сказали, когда это произошло. Когда вы обнаружили, что ее нет?

Мужчина посмотрел прямо на него, и на его лице отобразилось страдание.

— Летом. В июле. Три года назад.

**3**

— Сочувствую вам, сэр, — наконец сумел выдавить Пол. В Лос-Анджелесе ему довелось вести несколько дел по пропаже детей. В большинстве случаев те сбегали: от скуки, гиперопеки или, наоборот, жестокости родителей. Но было одно дело, доставшееся ему по наследству от вышедшего на пенсию детектива: девочка пропала больше двадцати лет назад и, скорее всего, была давно мертва, но несчастная мать каждый месяц появлялась в участке узнать, нет ли новостей, и каждое такое посещение заканчивалось ее страшными горькими слезами. Пол ясно видел в глазах мужчины то же глухое отчаяние.

— Вы обращались в полицию, сэр?

Тот дернул плечом.

— О, шериф Свон… Она считает, что Грейс не пропадала. Впрочем, она даже не верит, что должна снять проклятье.

— Простите, сэр? — аккуратно переспросил Пол, не уверенный, что расслышал все правильно.

Мужчина устало покачал головой, глядя куда-то себе под ноги.

— Все же очевидно. Это Злая Королева похитила Грейс. Понимаете? Она наверняка держит ее в Сказочной стране потому, что тут я уже все обыскал, а туда никак не могу попасть. Не могу найти правильную дорогу. И это тоже из-за нее — Регины. Из-за нее мы все здесь в этом… — Он говорил все тише и тише и под конец уже просто бормотал себе под нос, очевидно, совершенно позабыв о собеседнике. Пол осторожно коснулся его рукава.

— Сэр? Послушайте, давайте я отвезу вас домой, вы расскажете мне поподробнее, при каких обстоятельствах пропала ваша Грейс, а я посмотрю, что с этим можно будет сделать, хорошо?

Подняв голову, мужчина растерянно заморгал, словно не понимая, где он, что он тут делает и откуда взялся Пол.

— Я… Что, простите? Офицер?..

— Дискант. Пол Дискант.

— …офицер Дискант. — Мужчина, словно спохватившись, протянул аккуратную, изящную руку с длинными пальцами. — Джефферсон Хаттер.

— Рад познакомиться, мистер Хаттер. — Пол ответил на рукопожатие, чувствуя, как кожу холодит прикосновение массивных колец.

Джефферсон внимательно вглядывался в его лицо.

— Я не помню вас по Сказочной стране, офицер, — медленно сказал он. — Не видел вас раньше в Сторибруке…

Пол вежливо улыбнулся.

— Я приехал сюда месяц назад. Славное место.

Взгляд Джефферсона сделался далеким, словно он крепко о чем-то задумался.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он, видимо, придя к какому-то выводу, и разжал пальцы. — Я живу в миле отсюда, офицер.

— Отлично. — Пол сделал приглашающий жест в сторону машины. — Показывайте дорогу.

В последнем, строго говоря, не было особой необходимости. Попетляв еще с полмили по лесу, дорога вывернула в город и вилась теперь меж богатых домов с обширными прилегающими участками. Дом номер триста шестнадцать, на который указал Хаттер, был большим трехэтажным строением в староанглийском стиле с крытым подъездом и широким, отделанным светлой плиткой крыльцом. Подъезд был освещен, в окнах первого этажа тоже горел свет. В вазонах по бокам крыльца росли вечнозеленые растения. Ограждающий территорию каменный забор дополняла плотная зеленая изгородь, вокруг дома были высажены кусты диких и домашних роз и сирени. Наверное, весной на милю окрест благоухало.

— Должно быть, у вас большая семья, мистер Хаттер, — сказал Пол, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Тот покачал головой.

— Нет, только я один. — Его взгляд задержался на шраме, который начинался у Пола под подбородком и тянулся на полдюйма ниже ямки ключиц. Теперь все сначала смотрели на шрам, и проходило какое-то время, прежде чем на него переставали обращать внимание. Пол привык.

Внутреннее убранство дома вполне соответствовало внешнему и совсем не походило на жилище сумасшедшего. Классическая отделка с большим количеством лепнины, карнизов, плафонов и декоративных элементов соседствовала с вкраплениями модерна: яркими подушками на диванах, светильниками геометрических форм, дизайнерскими композициями из стволов берез, судя по всему, натуральных, и причудливыми картинами, от одного взгляда на которые начинало рябить в глазах и раскалывалась голова. Возможно, подумал Пол, осматривая гостиную, какая-то сумасшедшинка во всем этом все-таки была.

— Дом казался меньше, когда мы жили тут вдвоем с Грейс, — сказал Хаттер, входя с подносом в руках и аккуратно опуская его на журнальный столик. Звук его шагов глушил густой ворс белого ковра, устилавшего пол перед камином.

— Понимаю. — Пол кивнул на стоявшую на рояле фотографию, где хозяин дома был запечатлен с длинноволосой девочкой в белой блузке, школьной юбке в мелкую темно-синюю клетку и с огромным, разлапистым венком из полевых цветов на голове. — Это Грейс?

Хаттер, разливавший чай в прозрачные стеклянные кружки, улыбнулся впервые за все это время, и даже эта мимолетная улыбка преобразила его лицо.

— Да, она. Ей не хотелось на репетицию парада в честь Четвертого июля, и мы сбежали на реку.

— Очень красивая, — неловко сказал Пол. Улыбка Хаттера стала печальной.

— Да. — Он протянул чашку. — Попробуйте. Так пьют чай в Марокко.

Пол, неловко орудуя щипчиками, добавил кусочек сахара, отпил и кивнул.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, мистер Хаттер. — По знаку хозяина он сел в ярко-красное кресло.

— Просто Джефферсон.

Хозяин дома опустился на диван напротив и взял чашку так, будто грел о нее пальцы. Крупные кольца из белого металла тоненько звякнули о фарфор. Взгляд его снова сделался далеким, будто он полностью ушел в свои мысли. Сняв пальто, он остался в узких темных брюках, рубашке с мелким рисунком, дорогом жилете и в том же повязанном на манер галстука шарфе.

— Вы хотели мне рассказать, как обнаружили пропажу дочери, мис… Джефферсон, — мягко напомнил Пол. Конечно, он не мог знать, на самом ли деле девочка пропала, велось ли расследование и к какому выводу пришло, если велось, но одно он знал совершенно точно: он будет спать спокойнее, зная, что нынче ночью никто не бродит по темным дорогам в поисках пропавших маленьких девочек.

Хозяин дома кивнул, возвращаясь в настоящее, сделал глоток и принялся рассказывать. И, хотя с каждым словом становилось все более очевидно, что бедняга повредился рассудком, Пол отставил чашку, достал маленький черный блокнот и принялся старательно делать пометки.

Момент исчезновения Джефферсон описывал довольно смутно: «Просто мы всегда были вместе, а потом нет, и я знал, что она пропала». Он очень старательно отвечал на вопросы Пола относительно друзей его самого и дочери и недоуменно — о недругах, подозрительных личностях и странных обстоятельствах, которые могли бы предшествовать исчезновению. Последних, как нетрудно было предположить, судя по всему, вообще не было. И он раз за разом повторял, что, конечно же, похитительницей была Злая Королева. Как выяснилось — мэр Миллс. Потому что ее сын Генри отравился яблоком, которое с помощью своей шляпы и толики волшебства достал для нее Джефферсон.

— А для кого предназначалось яблоко на самом деле? — спросил Пол, честно запротоколировав все хитросплетения этой теории.

— Для мисс Свон. — Джефферсон повертел в руках опустевшую кружку. Свет лампы блестел в оставшихся на листиках мяты каплях чая. — Она же должна разрушить проклятие Королевы. Регине это, знаете ли, не нравится.

Проклятие заключалось в том, что Сторибрук населяли почти исключительно герои сказок, потерявшие память о своей жизни в Сказочной стране. Список соответствия занял три полных листка в блокноте. И никто из них не мог покинуть Сторибрук, потому что тут же потерял бы память об этом месте и надежду когда-либо вспомнить свое сказочное альтер эго. Приехать никто не мог тоже, кроме шерифа Свон, потому что она была дочерью Прекрасного Принца и Белоснежки (той самой учительницы младших классов Мэри Маргарет, про которую иногда упоминала шериф Свон), и, когда Сказочную страну накрыло проклятием, ее с помощью волшебного дерева отправили в этот мир.

«Просто долбаная Нарния», — с мысленным вздохом решил Пол, глядя в наполовину исписанный блокнот. Джефферсон молчал, машинально выстраивая чашки, блюдца и салфетки на подносе для чаепития в ему одному ведомом порядке. Пол вернул блокнот в карман и поднялся.

— Ну, что ж, сэр. Благодарю вас за столь подробный рассказ. Я посмотрю, что полиция Сторибрука сможет для вас сделать.

— В самом деле? — В голосе Джефферсона слышалось недоверие и вместе с тем — робкая тень надежды. Пол сглотнул, снова вспомнив мать той девочки из Эл Эй.

— Слово офицера.

— Я… — Джефферсон покачал головой, оставив в покое поднос. — Когда она была помладше, то обожала играть в чаепития. Рассаживала за столом всех своих кукол и плюшевых зверей, я заваривал чай — мы всегда использовали только настоящие сервизы — и разговаривали часами... — В голосе его слышались одновременно радость и мука. Он поднял голову, впервые дольше чем на несколько мгновений встретившись с Полом глазами, и тот наконец разглядел их цвет — светло-серые с мягкими голубыми искрами.

— Я просто хочу еще раз увидеть свою дочь, офицер, — тихо закончил тот.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Пол, сглотнув, когда голос подвел его. — Уже поздно, сэр. У вас был тяжелый день, вам следует отдохнуть. Вот. — Он протянул визитку. — Позвоните мне, если вспомните что-то еще или возникнут какие-то вопросы. Хорошо?

Джефферсон внимательно изучил карточку.

— Хорошо, офицер Дискант.

— Доброй вам ночи, сэр. Не провожайте.

Пол плотно прикрыл за собой тяжелую входную дверь и медленно сошел по ступенькам, чувствуя себя так, словно вязкая паутина безумия, опутавшая дом, сопротивляется, не желая выпускать его из своих липких объятий.

Заводясь, заворчал мотор. Пол медленно объехал вокруг газона с гипсовой чашей выключенного по случаю холодной погоды фонтана, выехал на улицу и наконец повернул домой. Часы на ратуше показывали половину первого ночи. Улицы Сторибрука были пустынны, окна домов в большинстве своем темны. Пол полностью сосредоточился на дороге, стараясь не думать ни о том, так и оставшимся нераскрытом деле в Эл Эй, ни о несчастном безумце, которого оставил одного в большом, совершенно пустом доме.

Остановившись у своего низенького обшарпанного крыльца, освещенного светом оранжевого фонарика, Пол испытал облегчение оттого, что мысли свернули в привычное русло. Он собирался завтра с утра заменить скрипящую ступеньку, починить заедающую защелку на окне спальни, постирать накопившееся за неделю белье, съездить за продуктами и, может быть, наведаться вечером в «Кроличью нору» выпить пинту пива.

У входной двери что-то стояло. Пол присел. Это была накрытая красно-белым клетчатым полотенцем миска с пирожками, под которой лежала записка, написанная аккуратным крупным почерком миссис Миллер: «Увидела, что тебя весь вечер не было дома. Надеюсь, дежурство прошло спокойно». Пол улыбнулся, покачал головой и разломил один пирожок. Запахло яблоками и корицей. Начинка была еще теплая.

* * *

Ехать в «Кроличью нору» в субботу вечером пришлось по гораздо менее приятной, чем пинта пива причине — там опять подрался Лерой. Пол довез его, отчаянно сквернословящего и пытающегося выбить плечом решетку между передним и задним сиденьями, до полицейского участка и на полном серьезе пригрозил, что сейчас запрет в камере и оставит тут одного до понедельника. В выходные они с шерифом Свон дежурили в участке, только если была необходимость — весь город и так знал номера их сотовых телефонов. И только тогда буян приутих, и Пол отвез его в развалюху на окраине, где тот обитал. Остаток уик-энда прошел спокойно.

Утро понедельника выдалось хмурым и холодным. Низкие сине-сизые тучи затянули небо, бледное пятно солнца едва пробивалось сквозь их пелену. Натягивая куртку, Пол подумал, что наверняка пойдет снег. Жители на улицах, казалось, тоже были мрачнее обычного, и даже всегда готовая улыбаться Руби в кафе «У бабули» украдкой зевала, наливая в два высоких пластиковых стакана его обычный утренний тройной черный с карамелью кофе и складывая в бумажный пакет четыре пончика.

— Наверное, снег будет, — прокомментировал Пол, заметив, что она поглядывает в окно, пробивая чек.

— М? — она захлопала длиннющими ресницами. — О, что вы, офицер, вряд ли.

Заметив его недоверчивый взгляд, она наконец улыбнулась.

— Вы же из Калифорнии, откуда вам знать. Снега в наших краях бывает не так и много. Идет в декабре-январе, конечно, ребятне на радость, но тает быстро. А сегодня будет дождь. Да еще, того и гляди, на целый день зарядит.

Она поставила на стойку стаканы с пакетом и пододвинула к нему, наклонившись и открывая вид на аппетитный бюст, видневшийся в завязанной под грудью белой рубашке. Ее накрашенные алой помадой губы сложились в соблазнительную улыбку.

— Ваш заказ, офицер.

Пол смущенно улыбнулся. В шестнадцать он считался первым красавчиком в школе и недостатка в подружках не испытывал. Больше того, девчонки многое позволяли за право считаться его девушкой. Не полноценный секс, конечно, но обжиманий на заднем ряду кинотеатра или автомобиля было предостаточно, и если руку в трусики запустить позволяли единицы, то потискать сиськи давала каждая первая. А потом до него как-то разом дошло, что он играет за обе лиги и уже год как отчаянно влюблен в мальчишку из параллельного класса. И поначалу казалось даже, что это взаимно, но увы — только казалось. Пол сглотнул, чувствуя, что заливается румянцем.

— Хорошего дня, мисс Руби, — пожелал он, торопливо сгребая со стойки заказ, и поспешил на улицу, направо и налево здороваясь с прохожими.

Когда он добрался до участка, шериф Свон была на месте — читала утреннюю газету, ожидая, пока загрузится компьютер. Пол нажал на кнопку включения на своем, и тот привычно загудел от натуги.

— Лерой в субботу опять буянил?

— Ага. — Пол сунул пончик в рот, взял оба стаканчика с кофе и пошел к ее закутку.

— Проблемы были? — спросила Свон, взяв у него один и возвращаясь к газете.

— Нет. Пригрозил, что запру его тут до понедельника, и он успокоился.

— Хорошая работа, помощник.

Пол сделал глоток и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Знаете, мэм, у меня в пятницу случилось странное знакомство…

— М? — Она перевернула страницу и вздернула бровь.

— Я возвращался с окружной и в районе Форест-стрит встретил одного парня…

Она опустила газету на колени.

— Высокий, темные волосы, серые глаза, зовут Джефферсон?

— Ага, — растерянно подтвердил он.

— Рассказывал, что город проклят, его дочь похитила мэр Миллс, а я не открываю дела, потому что не верю в свое предназначение?

— Э-э-э, ну, что-то вроде того… Он считает, что мадам мэр — колдунья и злая королева, — чувствуя себя несколько глупо, добавил Пол.

Шериф вздохнула.

— Не обращай внимания. Крыша у парня, конечно, съехала конкретно, но он безобидный. Бродит по городу, карты какие-то чертит. Никаких хлопот.

— А дочь у него действительно пропала?

— Нет, конечно. — Свон снова развернула газету. — Он развелся года четыре назад. Громкий был процесс, долгий, грязи немерено — Хаттеры всегда были состоятельным семейством, а он единственный живой наследник. Я тогда только-только тут оказалось, не особо вникала. Ну, и, когда все закончилось, жена возьми да увези дочь в неизвестном направлении, и все — на связь не выходит с тех пор. В Европу, что ли, рванула, помнится, судачили.

— О, — только и сумел сказать Пол, обдумывая услышанное.

— Да. А они с девочкой вроде как действительно были близки. Жена-то в основном по курортам да заграницам разъезжала, насколько я слышала.

— Бедняга. — Пол допил кофе и покрутил пустой стаканчик. — А что доктор Хоппер?

Шериф снова поглядела на него.

— А что он? Джефферсон ничего не хочет слушать, кроме своих безумных теорий. В последний раз обозвал Арчи «безмозглым сверчком» и пригрозил мухобойкой. Повезло, что он не похож на Лероя и его не видно и не слышно большую часть времени. Оснований для задержания нет, опасности он не представляет, а принудительное лечение, знаешь ли, давно отменили.

Компьютер за спиной Пола издал печальный звук, означавший, что пришла почта и пора приниматься за работу.

— Не забудь внести пятничные штрафы в систему, — сказала шериф ему вслед. — И отчет по происшествиям за уик-энд для округа на тебе!

— Так точно, мэм, будет сделано, — бодро отрапортовал Пол и услышал, как она фыркнула.

**4**

К концу октября даже самые стойкие деревья оделись в багрянец и золото, и живые изгороди стояли теперь цвета ржавчины и красного вина. Пол починил заедающую защелку на окне в спальне, переставил совсем проржавевшие трубы и заплесневевший бойлер в подвале, заменив его на новый, объемом в пятьдесят галлонов**** — самый большой, какой только можно было купить, не выезжая из Сторибрука. Он начал было ошкуривать дом, когда в первый уик-энд октября дневная температура поднялась до плюс шестидесяти*****, но потом резко похолодало и работу пришлось оставить до весны.

— Здесь всегда так ближе к зиме, — объяснила Свон, когда в очередную пятницу ноября они откровенно скучали в участке. — Снисходит дух рождества, и все плохие мальчики стремятся стать хорошими хотя бы на чуть-чуть. А вот в январе начнется ад, пиздец и Израиль. Праздник проходит, ожидания не оправдываются, мечты не сбываются, и тут уж кто во что горазд — кто лезет в петлю, кто в бутылку, а кто и в шкафчик с оружием.

Пол поднял глаза от сводки происшествий — местной, которую отсылали в округ для отчетности и прессы — за две тысячи шестой год.

— Серьезно?

— Вполне. В позапрошлом году Лерой надрался и залез в дом мистера Бэйла, где теперь филиал городского музея — палил из духовушки, вопил, что он олень Рудольф, и требовал вернуть его Санта-Клаусу.

Пол фыркнул. Стоявшая у кофе-машины шериф скривилась.

— Да, но, пока не выяснилось что у него духовушка, было вообще не смешно.

— Простите, мэм, — пробормотал Пол. Она махнула рукой.

— Просто хочу сказать: если кажется, что в этом городе ничего не происходит, это совсем не значит, что ничего на самом деле не происходит.

— Учту.

Котенок у маленькой Рози Стивенсон научился слезать с деревьев так же лихо, как на них карабкался. Лерой присмирел и теперь доставал посетителей «Кроличьей норы» не столько кулаками, сколько бесконечными жалобами — и трава-де раньше была зеленей, и налоги меньше, и солнце ярче. Пол с шерифом поспорили на десятку, поколотят ли его первыми взбешенные нытьем посетители или примется за старое сам Лерой.

Из округа пришла ориентировка на грабителя заправок и мелких магазинчиков, и Пол с шерифом Свон неделю дежурили круглые сутки, уезжая домой только чтобы переодеться, залезть в душ и поспать. Грабителя взяли в маленьком городке в сорока милях к югу от них. Вечером следующего дня, снимая с доски устаревшие ориентировки, Пол вспомнил о данном Хаттеру обещании. Шериф уехала пару часов назад и недавно выходила на связь по рации, сказать, что не вернется.

База муниципального архива, как обычно, еле ворочалась. Дождавшись, когда светло-серое окно программы отобразит все кнопки и предложит авторизированному пользователю начать поиск, Пол вбил в поисковые строки «Грейс Хаттер». Грейс Пенелопа Хаттер за всю историю Сторибрука была зарегистрирована лишь однажды, сертификатом о рождении в ноябре девяносто третьего года, у родителей Джефферсона и Присциллы Хаттер. Больше ни по каким базам она не проходила.

Долгий и муторный поиск по отсканированной подборке «Сторибрук дэйли» по Грейс Пенелопе не принес ничего. По фамилии Хаттер нашлось несколько статей. Самая ранняя была заметкой от начала апреля девяносто третьего о бракосочетании мистера Дж. М. Хаттера и мисс Присциллы Ф. Торн. На черно-белой фотографии виднелись два размытых силуэта, и Полу подумалось, что он узнает высокую фигуру Джефферсона.

В декабре тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвертого вся предрождественская передовица была посвящена долгожданному открытию городского музея. Автор статьи не пожалел восторженных эпитетов для описания разместившего экспозицию здания — роскошного двухэтажного особняка с галереями и башенками. Долгое время принадлежавший Бэйлам — одному из богатейших городских семейств, дом был передан в дар городу по завещанию последнего владельца. Пол дважды перечитал статью, пытаясь понять, почему поисковик остановился именно на этой странице, прежде чем обратил внимание на мелкий шрифт под размещенной внизу фотографией дома. «Музей г. Сторибрук. Здание построено в 1869 г. Передано в дар городу в 1994 г. по завещанию мистера М. А. Бэйла, при содействии душеприказчиков мистера Ф. С. Хаттера, а с ноября 1993 г. — Дж. М. Хаттера». Вздохнув, Пол принялся листать дальше.

Следующее упоминание датировалось сентябрем две тысячи пятого. Миссис Хаттер, вернувшись после многолетнего отсутствия, преподнесла в дар экспозиции городского музея, посвященной новейшей истории Сторибрука, свою старую школьную форму, дневник с анкетами подружек, а также кое-какие младенческие вещи ее дочери. С осени две тысячи пятого по июнь следующего года упоминания появлялись почти каждый месяц, но состояли из одного-двух предложений — «судья отложил слушание бракоразводного процесса Хаттеров до вторника», «слушания по разводу Хаттеров возобновились во второй половине дня», «Хаттеры покидают здание суда по отдельности. Миссис Хаттер едет в отель «У бабули»». И все. С мая две тысячи шестого, после объявления о разводе и короткого — буквально из трех вопросов — интервью с Присциллой, где они сообщала, что довольна решением суда и намерена отдохнуть в Европе, не было ровным счетом ничего.

Пол несколько минут побарабанил пальцами по столу, потер уже прилично отросший после больницы ежик светлых волос и полез в базу пропавших без вести — заявления о пропаже Пенелопы Грейс не обнаружилось. В базе данных неопознанных тел, как окружной, так и штата — в Сторибруке такого не было, — за тот период не нашлось никого и близко подходившего по описанию. Когда он закончил перерывать рапорты службы опеки об обнаруженных в соседних округах сбежавших или безнадзорных детях, которые тоже ничего не дали, часы в углу экрана показывали начало одиннадцатого вечера. Пол устало потер лицо. Зазвенел телефон.

— Полицейский участок Сторибрука, помощник шерифа Дискант слушает.

— Какого черта ты еще на работе? — Прорвался в динамик недовольный голос Свон. — Я шла в «Нору» и увидела свет в участке.

— Уже ухожу, шериф. Так, проверял кое-что.

— Учти, парень, у муниципалитета денег на оплату сверхурочных нет.

— Вас понял, мэм. — Пол улыбнулся, нажал на кнопку выключения компьютера и, не дожидаясь, когда тот перестанет шуметь, вышел на улицу.

* * *

С Атлантики пришел затяжной шторм. Кисея мелкого моросящего дождя, затянув горизонт, повисла над Сторибруком. Хорошо различимая с веранды Пола в обычные дни полоса леса казалась теперь бесформенным темным силуэтом. Дождь сбил с кустов дикого шиповника на заднем дворе последние листья. По всему городу терпко пахло преющей травой и сыростью. У миссис Миллер обострился радикулит, и Пол охотно согласился прокатиться вечером по продовольственным магазинчикам и закупить для нее продуктов по списку.

Он еще раз заверил ее, что деньги пока не нужны, положил список во внутренний карман форменной куртки и, натянув капюшон, матерясь и оскальзываясь на размытой земле, добежал до машины. Запах бензина, нагретого пластика и обивки салона шибанул в нос так, словно он снова оказался в Лос-Анджелесе. Пол усмехнулся, включил дворники, помахал глядевшей на него в окошко миссис Миллер и поехал на работу.

Автомобилей на улицах было больше обычного: даже те, кто обычно передвигался пешком, желанием промокнуть насквозь отнюдь не горели, и только доктор Хоппер — вымокший и несчастный — по обыкновению выгуливал Понго. Не менее мокрый и несчастный пес жалобно жался к ногам хозяина, пачкая его аккуратно отутюженные твидовые брюки.

На перекрестке с Примула-авеню опять не работал желтый свет — Пол сделал мысленную пометку по приезде позвонить в отдел городского обустройства. Почти сразу за поворотом, неуклюже прижавшись к бордюру, стоял синий пикап с номерами соседнего округа, крытым кузовом и затертой выцветшей наклейкой на заднем стекле — не то крыса, не то муравей, заключенные в перечеркнутый красный круг, наподобие логотипа старых «Охотников за привидениями». Капот у машины был поднят, и вокруг, прикрываясь натянутым на голову дождевиком, суетилась долговязая фигура.

Пол чертыхнулся, обогнул заглохший авто, свернул к обочине и следующие полчаса провел, копаясь в проводах, пока пикап наконец не ожил.

Когда он, промокший до нитки, вошел в участок, шериф Свон стояла у окна и пристально наблюдала за улицей сквозь маленький просвет в жалюзи.

— Проблемы с машиной? — поинтересовалась она, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Не у меня. Какой-то хиппи заглох практически на перекрестке. Еле завел, хотел уже в автомастерскую Энди звонить.

— Синий пикап? Это Эйч Эйч, — рассеянно пояснила Свон. — У Эмерсонов опять развелись на чердаке мыши.

Пол поискал, куда повесить сушиться куртку, в конце концов открыл дверь одной из камер и накинул на нее.

— Случилось что-то? — спросил он, подходя к окну и выглядывая в узенький просвет. На улице не было ничего примечательного, кроме нескольких прохожих, укрывавшихся от непогоды зонтами, припаркованного у магазинчика через дорогу грузовичка да мотоцикла, притулившегося в узеньком проулке, где скаты соседних домов, заходя друг за друга, давали укрытие от дождя.

— Да как тебе сказать, — вздохнула она. — Август опять в городе.

Пол покосился на календарь, и Свон фыркнула.

— Это имя. — Она покачала головой. — Наведывается сюда один писатель. Уж не знаю, что пишет, но приезжает за вдохновением время от времени, и вот опять. Года три ни слуху ни духу не было.

— Ждать неприятностей?

Шериф опустила жалюзи и взглянула на него.

— Нет, во всяком случае, не тех, о которых ты думаешь. Ладно, помощник, поживем — увидим. Давай за работу.

Словно только этого и дожидался, зазвонил телефон.

Ближе к вечеру в разрывах серых облаков на западе ненадолго показалось солнце, но монотонная морось даже не думала прекращаться — наоборот, когда стемнело, дождь припустил с удвоенной силой. Пол перенес пакеты с покупками миссис Миллер на заднее сиденье Лэнд Ровера, рассудив, что, если случится ехать по бездорожью, то на своей шансов у него будет больше. Проверил, не оставил ли в участке свет, и, уже распахнув дверцу машины, заметил на другой стороне улицы возле фонарного столба высокую сутулую фигуру в нелепой широкополой шляпе, напоминающей больше театральный реквизит, нежели настоящий головной убор. Он захлопнул дверцу, сунул ключи в карман и перебежал дорогу.

— Мистер Хаттер? Джефферсон?

Это действительно был он. Тусклый свет фонаря поблескивал на поднятом воротнике его пальто. Лицо в тени шляпы казалось белым.

— Что-нибудь случилось? Давно вы ждете?

Джефферсон помотал головой, и Пол испытал мгновенный страх, что шляпа сейчас свалится, но она удержалась.

— Я просто хотел поговорить с вами, офицер, — сказал он, и добавил неловко: — Около часа.

Губы у него, разглядел Пол, тоже были белые.

— Зачем же вы ждали? Почему не вошли? — Пол оборвал себя. — Пойдемте внутрь. — Он тут же осекся, вспомнив, что кофе был допит еще днем, а из съестного в наличии имелась только пачка полузасохшего печенья, которое они с шерифом грызли, если времени на обед совсем не оставалось. — Или лучше давайте я отвезу вас домой.

Джефферсон переступил с ноги на ногу. На нем были дорогие узконосые туфли, долларов за четыреста, которые совершенно не соответствовали погоде.

— Я только хотел спросить, узнали ли вы что-то о Грейс? — Голос у него был полон робкой надежды. Пол вздохнул, поняв, что поездку домой придется отложить.

— Идемте в машину, я все расскажу по дороге.

Пол включил обогреватель в салоне на полную мощность, и к тому времени, как они повернули на Форест стрит, от пальто Джефферсона шел пар и в салоне пахло мокрой шерстью. Сам он, стянув перчатки — тоже насквозь промокшие, — грел руки у решетки вентиляции, а Пол заканчивал рассказывать, чем закончились его поиски в базах данных.

— Я говорил: шериф не стала заводить дело, — бесцветным голосом сказал Джефферсон, когда они остановились у крытого подъезда дома номер триста шестнадцать.

— Без веских на то оснований — нет, не стала бы, — мягко уточнил Пол. Джефферсон кивнул, не поднимая глаз от своих тонких белых пальцев. На этот раз кольца на нем были другие.

— Я мог бы попробовать подойти к делу с другой стороны, — озвучил Пол, и Джефферсон взглянул на него впервые за всю поездку. — Скажите, можно как-то связаться с вашей бывшей женой?

Джефферсон растерянно заморгал.

— Присциллой? Но… она никогда даже толком не жила в Сторибруке. Всегда были только мы с Грейс.

— Я понимаю, сэр, но все же это мать девочки. Возможно такое, что после вашего расставания у нее были свои планы на дочь?

На лице Джефферсона появилось странное выражение, будто он силился вспомнить давно позабытый сон.

— У нее было больше планов на мое наследство, чем на Грейс.

Пол сочувствующе улыбнулся, вспомнив собственную невесту, которая исчезла, когда стало понятно, что за пару недель он не поправится.

— И, тем не менее, это бы очень помогло, если бы с нею удалось поговорить, — сказал он, стараясь, впрочем, давить не слишком сильно. — Я понимаю, что, вероятно, вы расстались не в лучших отношениях, но остались какие-нибудь контактные данные? Телефон? Адреса? Копии документов?

Джефферсон покрутил одно из своих колец.

— Наш брак был… — Он тяжело вздохнул, умолк и через некоторое время продолжил: — Дома могли остаться какие-то бумаги.

— Это хорошие новости, — кивнул Пол, и на лице Джефферсона появилась ломкая улыбка.

— Зайдете на чашечку чая?

Отперев дверь, Джефферсон снял мокрое пальто, положил шляпу на полку, где стояло еще около дюжины не менее экстравагантных экземпляров, и обернулся.

— Ничего, если я накрою вам на кухне, офицер?

Пол помотал головой.

Кухня была под стать всему остальному дому. Значительную часть просторного светлого помещения с римскими шторами на высоких окнах занимал белоснежный кухонный гарнитур в классическом стиле с подсветкой и блестящими хромированными деталями. Массивные балки на потолке, большая кованая люстра, свисающая на нарочито грубой цепи, и гравюры в тяжелых деревянных рамах навевали на мысли о стиле «прованс». При ближайшем рассмотрении гравюры оказались иллюстрациями к «Алисе в Стране чудес». Пока Пол разглядывал изящные рисунки, Джефферсон ловко накрыл к чаю и принес коробку с документами. Чай был красным и даже без сахара отдавал сладостью.

— Очень вкусно, — искренне похвалил Пол, и хозяин дома, на миг подняв голову от бумаг, неуверенно, словно позабыл, как это делается, улыбнулся.

— У меня сохранилась открытка с почтовым адресом ее родителей, — сказал тот, перерыв содержимое коробки. — И копия водительских прав.

Отставив чашку, Пол взял протянутый листок. Ксерокопия была темноватой, некоторые цифры не читались, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Телефон тоже есть, но я уверен, что он отключен. — Джефферсон переписал несколько цифр из потрепанной записной книжки на лист с ксерокопией. Почерк у него был стремительный, но аккуратный. — Боюсь, это все. — Он поднял на Пола виноватый взгляд. — Этого хватит?

— Для начала да, — успокоил тот. — Я попытаюсь связаться с ее родителями, возможно, она обсуждала дальнейшие планы.

На губах Джефферсона мелькнула блеклая улыбка, и он снова как-то сник, ссутулился, устало разглядывая свои руки.

— Я не очень понимаю, как это поможет вернуть Грейс, офицер, — виновато дернул он плечами. На этот раз на нем была темно-красная рубашка, черный атласный жилет, а шея была повязана алым шарфом, отчего кожа казалась еще бледнее и ярче выделялись искусанные полные губы.

— Послушайте, — вздохнул Пол, — я понимаю, что вам непросто, но разрешите мне искать Грейс так, как меня этому учили: отработать одну за другой все версии, отбросить неверные, а то, что останется и будет решением проблемы.

— Сказочная страна… — тихо сказал Джефферсон. Пол прикусил губу и остановился на дипломатичном:  
— Может быть.

Джефферсон бросил на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Возможно, я ошибся, — сказал он, аккуратно поворачивая чашку так, чтобы та стояла ровно посередине блюдца. — Возможно избранный — это вы, а не шериф Свон. — Удовлетворившись результатом, он кивнул сам себе и сложил руки на коленях. — Возможно, именно вы снимете проклятие, и тогда я смогу вернуть Грейс из Сказочной страны и мы снова будем жить вместе, как раньше…

Пол сглотнул.

— Сэр… Джефферсон?

Тот поднял голову, глаза у него были ясные и совершенно безумные.

— Вам кто-нибудь помогает с домом?

Джефферсон пожал плечами.

— Горничная приходит через день, раз в неделю — садовник.

— Понятно. А вы… не сочтите, что я лезу не в свое дело, но… — Пол замялся, подыскивая нужные слова. — У вас сейчас определенно непростой период. Остаться вот так внезапно без дочери очень тяжело. Вы не думали о том, чтобы посещать терапию? Я, конечно, в городе недавно, но слышал, что доктор Хоппер — очень хороший специалист.

Джефферсон фыркнул.

— Джимини Крикет не помнит свою вторую жизнь, офицер. Он того и гляди выпишет мне пилюль, от которых и я ее забуду… Забуду мою Грейс… — Он сглотнул и помотал головой. — Нет, офицер, Арчи Хоппер мне ничем не поможет.

За окном еле слышно шелестел дождь, и из-за включенного освещения казалось, что там снаружи нет ровным счетом ничего, пустота, будто дом номер триста шестнадцать по Форест стрит, Сторибрук, штат Мэн, на самом деле был игрушкой, которую за ненадобностью запер в сундуке капризный ребенок.

— Хотите еще чаю? — с надеждой спросил Джефферсон, и Пол подумал, каково же ему приходится совершенно одному в большом доме, наполненном тишиной и воспоминаниями. Неудивительно, что бедняга помешался.

**5**

Миссис Миллер, когда наутро Пол с извинениями занес ей ее покупки, только махнула рукой и вручила ему контейнер с пирожками — уже холодными, но все равно восхитительно вкусными, как часом позже выяснили они с шерифом.

— Надо и мне наладить отношения с соседями, — с набитым ртом проговорила Свон, закидывая ноги на стол и разворачивая утреннюю газету.

Пол улыбнулся, стряхивая крошки с рук. Как раз загрузилось окно федеральной базы данных. Он положил руки на стол, ненадолго задумался и принялся быстро стучать по клавиатуре. Какое-то время спустя в кабинете шерифа раздался телефонный звонок. Разговор состоял из одних коротких «да», «нет» и «понятно», после чего шериф быстро собралась и сняла с крючка ключи от одной из машин.

— Я в город. У мистера Голда в ломбарде опять что-то пропало, — бросила она. Пол рассеянно кивнул: он как раз составлял запрос в муниципалитет Пайн Прейри штат Луизиана, где, насколько можно было разобрать по ксерокопии водительского удостоверения, родилась бывшая миссис Хаттер. Написанный Джефферсоном номер телефона молчал, а дом с адреса на обратной стороне открытки судя по онлайн базам данных недвижимости несколько лет назад был отдан под снос.

Следующие пару дней Свон весьма кстати почти не появлялась в участке, всецело занятая судьбой пропажи. Пол же провел их, ругаясь по телефону со всевозможными согласующими инстанциями, которые в подробностях выпытывали у него, с чего это помощнику шерифа из какой-то дырищи в штате Мэн понадобились данные человека, не проходившего ни по федеральной, ни по местным базам правонарушений. К концу третьего дня запросы со скрипом одобрили, и Пол, положив раскалившуюся за трехчасовой разговор трубку на рычаг, со стоном уронил голову на руки.

Телефон немедленно зазвонил вновь. Пол посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом, но, так как с аппаратом ровным образом ничего не произошло, снял трубку и устало пробормотал: «Полицейский участок Сторибрука слушает». К его облегчению, это оказалась шериф Свон, которая сообщила, что закончила дело, что в качестве компенсации моральной травмы ей полагается крепко выпить и что в участок она не вернется. Пол бросил взгляд на часы — было начало четвертого, — со вздохом поднялся и поставил вариться новую порцию кофе.

Когда кофеварка перестала ворчать, до краев наполнив стеклянный кофейник темно-коричневой бурдой, Пол налил себе кружку, подумав, прихватил кофейник тоже и вернулся за стол. Он запустил программу, ввел номер своего значка, пароль, ненадолго задумался и начал с того, с чего начал бы в любом другом деле.

Семейные деньги Хаттеров были вложены в ценные бумаги и вращались далеко от Сторибрука. Линия по производству модной детской одежды, хоть и работала последние три с половиной года без эскизов Джефферсона, приносила стабильный доход, но и близко не была единственной или уникальной на рынке в своей возрастной и ценовой категории. Другой недвижимости, кроме семейного особняка на Форест-стрит, триста шестнадцать в Сторибруке, у Хаттеров не было, и последние сто пятьдесят или около того лет ни этим участком, ни землями в радиусе пяти миль окрест никто не интересовался — никаких проектов автострад, мега-маркетов или линий электропередач. Ничего.

Пол полагал имя «Присцилла» достаточно редким, только до того, как фейсбук выдал ему на запрос несколько сот тысяч результатов. Сортировка по англоязычным пользователям и полному совпадению имени и фамилии сузила область поиска, но часть аккаунтов была закрыта, часть давно заброшена, а оставшиеся, судя по имеющимся фотографиям, никакого отношения к бывшей миссис Хаттер не имели. У нее могло не быть аккаунта вовсе, или она могла использовать совершенно другое имя или ей принадлежал один из тех закрытых профилей — и это не было никакой возможности выяснить.

Напротив Хаттеров, в доме триста семнадцать по Форест-стрит, жила состоятельная пожилая пара. Ну, как жила — дом служил им чем-то вроде летней резиденции, официально они оба были зарегистрированы в Джорджии. Пустовавший номер триста четырнадцать уже много лет был выставлен на продажу. Пол помнил этот дом — аккуратный светлый особняк в колониальном стиле, окруженный бурно разросшимся садом.

В триста восемнадцатом обитали супруги Грэй с двенадцатилетней дочерью по имени Пейдж. Вероятнее всего, девочки дружили — Пол сделал мысленную пометку при случае пообщаться с соседями. С точки зрения правонарушений Грэи были до смешного чисты. За ними числилось несколько оплаченных штрафов за нарушение правил парковки и только.

Ни на Хаттеров, ни на Грэев никаких жалоб не поступало — во всяком случае, зарегистрированы они не были. Пол побарабанил пальцами по столу и изменил параметры запроса, пробуя выяснить, были ли в городе какие-то происшествия с участием детей. Ничего. Он увеличил период анализа. Поскрежетав внутренностями, компьютер подал на экран несколько документов. Одним была довольно безграмотно составленная не то жалоба, не то претензия на возмещение ущерба: некто О'Райли жаловался на то, что дети постоянно залезают на старую автосвалку, приносят с собой спиртное и сигареты и безобразно себя ведут.

Далее бумага становилась практически нечитаемой — Пол понял только, что этот О'Райли живет неподалеку от свалки и случившийся пожар лишил его «единственного источника дохода» — продажи запчастей на лом. К жалобе прилагалась заметка: «Имен назвать не может, в день происшествия посторонних поблизости от свалки замечено не было». Пол усмехнулся, сообразив, что речь идет о том знаменитом пожаре почти десятилетней давности, о котором нет-нет, да и принимались спорить в «Кроличьей норе» сторонники версии случайного поджога и не менее случайного удара молнии.

Следующий документ был заявлением от миссис Эллиот, что содержала гостиницу и кафе «У бабули», по поводу разбитой футбольным мячом витрины. Виновные не отпирались, ущерб был возмещен родителями. А третьим была написанная изящным почерком на фирменном бланке жалоба на аморальное поведение некоей Мэри-Энн Мур пятнадцати лет. Пол сел прямее. Документ был зарегистрирован в две тысячи третьем году и подписан мистером Голдом.

Пол поскреб подбородок. Имя последнего в Сторибруке было известно практически каждому, так как в городе не было ни одного более-менее значимого вопроса, который решался бы без участия этого джентльмена. Мистер Голд держал на Централ-стрит нечто среднее между ломбардом и антикварным магазином, занимался недвижимостью — как в городе, так и за его пределами — и, как сильно подозревал Пол, был не чужд ростовщических дел.

Пол видел его мельком — мистер Голд наведался в участок через день или два после его приезда, обсудить с шерифом вопрос касательно организации осенней ярмарки. То был человек, не лишенный некоторого обаяния, пяти футов семи дюймов роста, худощавый, с длинными волосами, привычкой очень дорого одеваться и повсюду носить с собой крепкую трость из красного дуба по причине небольшой хромоты. В некрупных чертах его лица было что-то от лисицы, часами выслеживающей добычу и настигающей ту одним стремительным прыжком.

Пол вернулся к базе, на этот раз муниципалитета. Мистер Голд проживал рядомсо своим ломбардом и был женат на некоей Белль Френч, которая была на двадцать лет его младше. Последнее обстоятельство как-то не очень вязалось с жалобой на аморальное поведение молоденькой девицы.

В базе правонарушений на Мэри-Энн ничего не было, кроме ссылки на тощее дело в службе опеки: рапорт о ненадлежащих условиях проживания, рекомендации к лишению родительских прав и водворении девушки под опеку властей, характеристика — не очень лестная, — еще менее лестная выписка из школьного табеля успеваемости и несколько фотографий. С самого свежего снимка, датированного июнем две тысячи третьего, смотрела худенькая девушка с не лишенными приятности острыми чертами лица, гривой темных волос, заплетенных с одной стороны в несколько косичек, и с черным лаком на обгрызенных ногтях. На ней был броский красный топ, скорее подчеркивающий отсутствие груди, чем ее показывающий, и длинная юбка с широкими разрезами по бокам. На лямках топа, вероятно вручную, были вышиты чередовавшиеся друг с другом черные и радужные значки «пацифик». На вид Мэри-Энн можно было дать как четырнадцать, так и двадцать.

На родителей Мэри-Энн, точнее, на мать — миссис Селинду Мур — вывалилось целое досье: проституция, неоднократные нарушения общественного порядка, употребление запрещенных веществ, и множество рапортов от службы опеки. Помимо Мэри-Энн, у миссис Мур было еще пятеро детей, и родительских прав в отношении троих она была лишена.

Пол записал себе ее последний зарегистрированный адрес, потянулся налить себе еще кофе, но кофейник был пуст. Он поднял глаза от экрана — в темных окнах, исчерченных потеками непрекращающегося дождя, отражалось помещение участка, на часах было начало одиннадцатого вечера. Пол со стоном потянулся, только теперь почувствовав, как устала спина и затекла шея, сгреб из лотка принтера распечатки особо заинтересовавших его документов, засунул их в испещренный пометками блокнот и принялся собираться домой.

Уже покидая участок, он подумал, что, может быть, начать следовало с самого очевидного — с Регины Миллс, человека, на которого указывал сам Джефферсон. Но, представив, как интересуется у мадам мэр, не похищала ли она часом дочь у одного из своих соседей, он не сдержал смешка. Вспышка веселья закончилась так же стремительно, как накатила. Пол уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло двери и заставил себя выдохнуть. Даты, имена, обрывки фактов медленно крутились в голове запутанным клубком разрозненных, наверняка никак друг с другом не связанных событий, не имевших ни малейшего отношения к маленькой Грейс Пенелопе Хаттер. Капли дождя оседали на стекле и скатывались вниз неровными дорожками. Надо было ехать домой и попробовать выспаться.

Как так вышло, что Пол поехал не через центр, как обычно, а в объезд всего города, он не понял и сам, но, свернув на Форест-стрит в районе номера триста шестнадцать, сбросил скорость до трех миль и вытянул шею, вглядываясь в сторону дома. Ноябрь заканчивался, зеленая изгородь и кусты роз во дворе облетели, переплетение голых ветвей наводило уныние. Выходившие на фасад окна были темны, но под навесом подъезда горел свет. У двери, разглядел вдруг Пол, лежали завернутые в целлофан газеты. Он ударил по тормозам, сдал назад и подъехал к дому.

«Какого черта я делаю?» — подумал он, глуша мотор, выбираясь из машины и по широким ступенькам взбегая на крыльцо. Газет было три — сегодняшняя, вчерашняя и датированная средой. Он повертел их в руках, оглянулся, надеясь, что хозяин волшебным образом появится из-за поворота, и нажал на ручку двери. Заперто. Хороший знак, решил Пол. По крайней мере, Джефферсон не тронулся настолько, чтобы бросать дом открытым нараспашку.

Пол снова оглянулся, но видимая с крыльца часть улицы была совершенно пустынна. Дождь монотонно шуршал по скату крыши. Пол постучал в дверь. Ответом послужила полная тишина. Он выждал полминуты, постучал снова и только потом заметил аккуратную кнопку звонка. Мелодичную трель было слышно даже снаружи. Дом оставался тих. Пол спустился с крыльца — окна были по-прежнему темны, нигде не колыхнулась ни одна занавеска. Но тут дверь наконец скрипнула, отворяясь, и кто-то хрипло сказал: «Да?»

Пол взлетел на крыльцо, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Выглядел Джефферсон ужасно — слезящиеся глаза, покрасневший нос и спутанные грязные волосы. Он зябко кутался в тяжелый черный халат, придерживая его рукой у самого горла.

— Добрый вечер. Я проезжал мимо, увидел на крыльце газеты и… С вами все в порядке?

Джефферсон с видимым трудом сглотнул.

— Новости о Грейс? — Голос был сдавленным и сиплым. — Простите, офицер, я сильно простужен и не смогу угостить вас чаем, но вы можете войти и… — Джефферсон закашлялся, бессильно привалившись к косяку и едва не складываясь пополам.

— Эй, — Пол сунул газеты в карман куртки, подхватил Джефферсона под локоть и осторожно коснулся спины там, где ходуном ходили ребра. — Тише, тише.

Он переступил порог, позволяя Джефферсону опереться на себя, и закрыл дверь, оставляя снаружи холодный ветер и стылую морось дождя. Кашель утих, но рука Джефферсона, вцепившаяся в его предплечье, дрожала.

— Прошу прощения, офицер… — просипел тот, но Пол мотнул головой.

— Ничего, не напрягайте голос. Давайте лучше уложим вас…

Джефферсон дышал хрипло, с присвистом, и Пол чувствовал, как при каждом вдохе что-то клокочет у него в груди.

Пол помнил расположение комнат в передней части дома по предыдущим визитам и сейчас без труда отыскал гостиную. Он усадил Джефферсона на широкий угловой диван и, подложив ему под спину гору подушек, устроил в полулежачем положении. Губы Джефферсона шевельнулись, но с них не сорвалось ни звука. Он по-прежнему придерживал ворот халата у самого горла.

Пол оглянулся и стянул с себя куртку. Сложив ее на кресло, он нашарил выключатели стоявших на декоративной тумбе за диваном и на рояле светильников. Джефферсон вздохнул, болезненно щурясь и отворачиваясь от света, и подобрал под себя длинные ноги. На нем были носки с вышитым вензелем, а изнанка халата оказалась отделана красным шелком. Пол оглянулся и, заметив на одном из кресел толстый белоснежный плед, укрыл им бедолагу. Было совершенно очевидно, что домой он сегодня не попадет.

Пол сбегал к Ленд Роверу за аптечкой — машина скорой помощи на весь Сторибрук была одна, и полиция зачастую добиралась раньше, — повесил куртку по соседству с элегантными пальто Джефферсона, запер дверь и замер, положив руку на защелку замка. «Какого черта я делаю?» — беспомощно спросил он себя.

Одно дело — разыскивать мать, которая увезла девочку. Он верил (ну, хорошо — надеялся), что возможность поговорить, а может, и увидеться с дочерью поможет Джефферсону выбраться из иллюзорного мира, полного злых королев и заколдованных городов, в котором тот заплутал, пытаясь справится с травмой разлуки с ребенком. Но выхаживать его, пока он болеет? «Не вздумай влипнуть, Диско, — сказал кто-то у него в голове голосом, подозрительно похожим на офицера Ладлоу. — Даже не думай. От парней у тебя вечно одни только неприятности».

Из гостиной донесся слабый кашель. Замок щелкнул, проворачиваясь до конца. Пол отправился на кухню в надежде, что, когда хозяину дома станет лучше, он не подаст на него в суд за самоуправство.

Черный электрический чайник, в гладких боках которого отражалась золотая отделка кухонного гарнитура, закипел, пока Пол сражался с настройками незнакомой варочной поверхности. Панель мигала красными огоньками, недовольно пищала, но в конце концов соизволила активировать одну из конфорок. Вздохнув с облегчением, Пол водрузил на нее кастрюлю с водой, опустил туда куриное филе из найденной в двухдверном монстро-холодильнике упаковки и оставил закипать. Как и подавляющее большинство полицейских, он жил на фаст-фуде, однако это совершенно не означало, что он был беспомощен у плиты.

В аптечке среди множества разных лекарств были не только порошки от простуды и леденцы от боли в горле, но и несколько коробок антибиотика общего действия. Пол высыпал в кружку две упаковки порошка, прихватил блистер и, убедившись, что вода в кастрюльке еще не кипит, пошел в гостиную.

Белоснежный ковер с густым длинным ворсом гасил звук шагов, но каким-то образом Джефферсон почувствовал его приближение и приоткрыл красные воспаленные глаза.

— Офицер…

— Просто Пол. — Он присел на край дивана, поставил кружку на журнальный столик и вытряс на ладонь пару таблеток из блистера. — Это нужно принять.

Джефферсон сел повыше, прочитал на блистере название — амоксициллин, — закинул таблетки в рот и потянулся к кружке. Он все еще придерживал одной рукой халат у горла, и Пол потянулся помочь ее удержать. После двух или трех глотков Джефферсон отстранился, тяжело дыша, но Пол покачал головой.

— Постарайтесь допить, пока горячее, скорее поможет.

Джефферсон кивнул. Под конец, когда он едва мог держаться прямо, а вцепившиеся в кружку пальцы дрожали, Пол пересел, подставляя ему плечо и придерживая под спину, и держал кружку, пока Джефферсон медленными глотками не осушил ее до конца.

— Спасибо, — прошелестел тот, укладываясь обратно и устало прикрывая глаза.

— Все в порядке. — Пол натянул плед ему на плечи, помялся немного, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я пойду проверю, как там бульон, — неловко сказал он, но Джефферсон уже спал.

Капризную варочную поверхность удалось спасти буквально в последнюю секунду, и Пол еще долго шипел, тряся обожженными пальцами, которыми сдернул с кастрюли угрожающе подпрыгивающую крышку. Он подержал руку под холодной водой, убавил температуру на плите и щедро насыпал в бульон лаврового листа, шалфея и тимьяна. Теперь, когда тот не бурлил, закипая, стало слышно, какая в огромном доме царила тишина. Не тикали часы, не шумел телевизор, не поскрипывали сами по себе доски дорогого дубового пола. Капли дождя бесшумно оседали на окнах и, складываясь в причудливые узоры, сползали вниз.

Пол поглядел на себя в отражении темного стекла — форменная рубашка с нашивками и блестящим значком, тяжелый пояс с кобурой, наручниками и рацией — на фоне белой с золотом вычурной кухонной мебели и начищенных до блеска хромированных поверхностей. «Мне здесь не место, — подумал он, — совсем не место». У отражения сделался недоверчивый вид, и Пол поспешил повернуться к плите.

Ночью Джефферсон просыпался несколько раз. Пол напоил его куриным бульоном, снова развел порошки и уговорил проглотить еще пару таблеток. К утру он настолько вымотался сам, что задремал, свернувшись калачиком в одном из красных кресел, странно удобных, несмотря на причудливый вид. Когда он открыл глаза, в высокие окна эркера уже лился свет. На часах было десять утра. Садясь, Пол поморщился от боли в затекшем от сна в неудобной позе теле.

Джефферсон крепко спал, и в груди у него при каждом вдохе клокотало теперь чуть меньше. Пол встал, потянулся до хруста в позвонках. Нужно было умыться, разогреть бульон, соорудить себе пару бутербродов. Он подошел к дивану и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони лба Джефферсона. От того еще исходил жар, но уже не такой сильный, как вчера — антибиотики делали свое дело. Пол опустил руку и замер. Полы халата ночью разошлись, обнажая горло, и в мягком утреннем свете стал хорошо виден грубый рубец свежего — не старше года — шрама, охватывающего всю шею и исчезающего сзади под волосами.

Ох же черт…

Джефферсону стало получше настолько, что к вечеру Пол рискнул скормить ему легкий омлет и влить пару кружек горячего чая с медом. Тот хрипло благодарил, кашлял, просил не утруждаться, извинялся, предлагал любую гостевую комнату, которых в доме, насколько понял Пол, было штук восемь, не меньше, и в конце концов вырубился снова и на сей раз проспал до самого утра. Пол полночи промучился в кресле и в итоге плюнул и устроился на второй половине большого углового дивана. Благо, при его конструкции они с Джефферсоном друг другу нисколько не мешали.

Проснулся он с четким ощущением, что проспал, правда, не мог сообразить, куда именно. Наполовину разрядившийся телефон показывал одиннадцать утра воскресенья, он лежал в незнакомой гостиной и был укрыт незнакомым клетчатым пледом. В комнате сладко пахло чем-то травяным.

— Я хотел дать вам выспаться. Вы были так добры, офицер.

Пол сел, приглаживая встопорщенные со сна волосы, и оглянулся. Джефферсон стоял на пороге с таким видом, словно не решался зайти в собственную гостиную. На нем были мягкие домашние брюки, плотный вязаный кардиган и бежевый шарф. В руках он держал чашку, от которой и исходил тот сладкий запах. В желудке у Пола забурчало — он с пятницы жил на бутербродах, — и Джефферсон встрепенулся.

— Завтрак готов, если хотите.

Пол улыбнулся.

— Хочу, очень хочу.

Джефферсон был еще слишком бледен, кашлял время от времени и зябко кутался в свой кардиган, так что Пол закрыл окно, из которого тянуло свежестью, включил над плитой вытяжку, проследил, чтобы вместе с оладьями хозяин дома принял лекарства, и отправил его в гостиную полежать — последние четверть часа тот клевал носом, грея о полупустую чашку длинные пальцы.

Пол вымыл посуду, нашел все в той же аптечке дозатор с разбивкой по часам и дням недели и, наполнив его антибиотиками и порошками, оставил сверху записку «Прими меня» со смайликом. Он оглянулся, взъерошив волосы: его куртка аккуратно висела на спинке стула, собранная аптечка стояла в углу. Телефон показывал час с небольшим пополудни, и пора было возвращаться домой. Он отнес аптечку в холл, бросил на нее куртку, снова застегнул на поясе тяжелый ремень с табельным оружием, запасными обоймами, рацией и наручниками и пошел прощаться.

Джефферсон не спал — сидел, обхватив себя руками, а перед ним на журнальном столике лежал раскрытый на середине фолиант в дорогом кожаном переплете. Пол подошел поближе. Это было что-то вроде семейного фотоальбома, оформленного вручную. Страницы из дорогой плотной бумаги были оформлены ленточками, открытками, обрезками ткани, засушенными цветами и перьями птиц. Фотографии чередовались с рисунками, многие были сделаны явно детской рукой, кое-где Пол узнал стремительный, но аккуратный, будто стежки умелого портного, почерк Джефферсона.

— Грейс обожает этот альбом, — тихо сказал тот. — Часами может с ним возиться, вырезает, рисует, раскрашивает. Я даже не знаю, что люблю больше — помогать ей или наблюдать. Всегда, что бы мы ни делали, спрашивает — мы же запишем это в альбом, да, папочка… — голос у него дрогнул. Он невесомо коснулся пальцами страницы.

— Эта появилась, когда я однажды простыл.

Пол подошел поближе. На развороте было смазанное фото самого Джефферсона с всклокоченными волосами и с градусником во рту. Рядом была наклеена аккуратно вырезанная картинка из какой-то детской книжки: какое-то смешное существо в нелепой шляпе лежит в кровати с шарфом, обмотанным вокруг горла, а кругом столпились кролики, птицы, большая гусеница и девочка в ярко-голубом платье — картинка была черно-белой, но платье и нелепая шляпа были раскрашены вручную.

— Это из «Алисы»? — спросил Пол, уже подозревая ответ.

Джефферсон кивнул.

— Ее любимая книга. Когда была совсем крохой, хорошо под нее засыпала. А подрастая просила все больше и больше историй про Шляпника, Алису, Рыцаря и Королев. Мы любим придумывать их вместе. — Джефферсон покачал головой. Его пальцы проследили аккуратные, хотя и слегка неровные строчки, выведенные детской рукой: «Поправляйся скорее, папочка!», погладили служившую фолианту закладкой длинную оранжевую ленту с вышитыми на ней зелеными листьями и маленькими золотыми цветами.

— Это ее? — спросил Пол, и Джефферсон кивнул.

— У нас их было много, она обожает вплетать их в волосы или завязывает хвостик. Осталась вот — одна.

Пол сел, оставив между ними пару футов — теперь, когда хозяину дома было лучше, откуда ни возьмись появилась неловкость, словно он нарушал неписаные правила, переступал невидимые границы.

— Я сделал несколько запросов для розыска бывшей миссис Хаттер, — сказал он, и Джефферсон кивнул, не отводя взгляд от альбома. — Ваши соседи — Грэи. Какие у вас с ними отношения?

Брови Джефферсона на миг сошлись над переносицей и снова разгладились.

— Соседские. Грейс и Пейдж иногда вместе возвращаются из школы, меняются игрушками, книгами. Пару раз устраивали пижамные вечеринки. Сейчас, правда, мы почти не общаемся…

Он не уточнил причину, но Пол и так догадался.

— А что дом выше по улице? Триста четырнадцатый.

— Там давно уже никто не живет. — Было видно, что Джефферсон с трудом отвлекается от болезненных воспоминаний.

— Я имею в виду, не было проблем с незаконным проникновением? Долго пустующие дома привлекают бродяг и асоциальных личностей.

Джефферсон бросил на него странный взгляд.

— В Сторибруке нет бродяг, а самой асоциальной личности под пятьдесят и его зовут Ворчун, хотя вы знаете его как Лероя.

Пол против воли улыбнулся.

— Я приму это как «нет».

Джефферсон снова перевел взгляд на лежащий у него на коленях фолиант, осторожно поглаживая пальцами угол страницы.

— Вы не там ищете ее, офицер, — мягко сказал он голосом человека, смертельно уставшего убеждать окружающих в своей правоте. — Грейс в Сказочной стране, в замке Злой Королевы.

Его пальцы с крупными, холодно поблескивающими перстнями вдруг замерли. Он тяжело сглотнул и поднял голову. Серые глаза были темными и перепуганными.

— Как вы думаете, Регина же кормит ее, правда? Должна кормить, она… не думаю, что она желает Грейс смерти. Причинить боль мне — да, но у… вредить Грейс она не станет. Ведь так же, офицер?

Пол постарался улыбнуться, как можно более ободряющей и успокаивающей улыбкой.

— Думаю, вы знаете мисс Миллс лучше моего, и на ваше суждение вполне можно положиться.

Джефферсон медленно кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на альбом. Пальцы его еле заметно дрожали.

Выйдя на крыльцо спустя пару часов, когда Джефферсон наконец успокоился и уснул, Пол плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и несколько минут стоял, втягивая студеный воздух, пахнущий хвоей и мокрым асфальтом. Здесь, где уже был неразличим царивший внутри липкий шепоток безумия, перекликались нахохлившиеся птицы, лаяли собаки, шумели двигатели проезжающих машин, но яснее всего слышалось, как стонет в ветвях холодный северный ветер. Небо было затянуто серым маревом низких облаков, в воздухе кружились первые редкие снежинки. На Сторибрук надвигалась зима.

**6**

Когда Пол только переехал в Сосновый штат, ему казалось, он был готов к сугробам, снегопадам, и морозу в минус пятнадцать по Фаренгейту******. Он запасся теплыми вещами, обувью и закрывающей лицо лыжной маской, вовремя сменил резину на Ленд Ровере и позаботился об отапливаемом гараже для него. И все же… Все же он оказался совершенно не готов к тишине, в которую погружались улицы городка, когда начинал сыпать снег. К тому, как мерцали снежинки в свете уличных фонарей, когда казалось, что за кругом света, который они очерчивали, ничегошеньки нет. Он впервые узнал, как скрипит под ботинками снег, и что, в отличие от Ленд Ровера, служебная машина все-таки в нем вязнет. Он не предполагал даже, что снег может пахнуть — пыльными книгами возле городской библиотеки и корицей с шоколадом возле пекарни на Централ-стрит. Единственное, что не было для него внове — что на этой работе предпраздничные недели были совершенно одинаковым сумасшедшим домом.

На окружном шоссе то и дело случались аварии — местные были привычны к особенностям езды по заснеженным трассам, но проезжим не всегда так везло, и автомастерская Энди работала, кажется, круглые сутки. Под тяжестью снега упало несколько старых деревьев — главным образом на хозяйственные постройки или автомобили. Молодежь вовсю баловалась с фейерверками и хлопушками, а старики жаловались на шум и, в редких случаях, незначительный ущерб. И, конечно, приходилось помогать расчищать подъездные дорожки, развешивать гирлянды или просто останавливаться поболтать, особенно со старшим поколением, чрезвычайно ценившим эти небольшие знаки внимания со стороны «городских властей».

Помимо всего этого, на них со Свон легли обязательные занятия в школе и муниципальных учреждениях по поводу соблюдения техники безопасности в праздничные дни — как обращаться с фейерверками, как действовать в случае неисправности гирлянд, прием Геймлиха*******, телефоны экстренных служб — все это повторялось из года в год. Свон считала это бесполезной тратой времени, а Пол, хоть и не спорил с ней, полагал, что, если это поможет в нестандартной ситуации хоть одному человеку, то усилия потрачены не напрасно.

Они поделили территорию — шериф взяла на себя муниципалитет, профсоюзы и гостиницу, а Полу досталась школа. Он не вылезал оттуда целую неделю и к концу дня хрипел, как настоящий пират, чем приводил в восторг младшеклассников, а у девушек из старших классов вызывал заинтересованные взгляды и просьбы объяснить им прием Геймлиха еще раз и «помедленнее, офицер». Директриса — приземистая полненькая миссис Фэй — при виде такого возмущенно округляла глаза и призывала юных леди к порядку. Но, к большому сожалению Пола, безуспешно.

Улучшив минутку, Пол переговорил с ней относительно Грейс, и, хотя миссис Фэй была весьма словоохотливым собеседником, по делу сообщить ей было практически нечего. Грейс, рассказывала директриса, весьма прилежная девочка с бурным воображением. Учится хорошо и никаких детских конфликтов, в которых она участвовала бы миссис Фэй, как не силилась, не смогла припомнить. Впрочем, остальных учеников это касалось тоже.

— Вы же понимаете, офицер, это дети. Да, случается, что они дерутся, случаются конфликты, особенно в старших классах, но Грейс ведь было тринадцать, когда миссис Хаттер увезла ее после развода. Трудности переходного возраста начинаются чуть позже.

Она улыбнулась, поправляя очки в черепаховой оправе, и Пол кивнул.

— Последний вопрос, мэм. Вы не припомните или, может, знаете кого-то, кто в курсе — как и кто именно предупредил руководство школы, что Грейс забирают?

— О, — медленно произнесла миссис Фэй, — какой странный вопрос. Я не уверена, были ли конкретные бумаги, офицер. Я имею в виду, Сторибрук — маленький город, все на виду, все знали подробности развода. — Она снова поправила очки. — Думаю, ни у кого не было сомнений, чем судебный процесс закончится…

— Что вы имеете в виду, мэм?

Миссис Фэй поерзала на стуле, оглянулась по сторонам, словно кто-то мог их подслушать, хотя в директорском кабинете они сидели одни и в приемной никого не было, наклонилась к нему и заговорщицки шепнула:

— Ну, это ведь с самого начала был тот еще брак. Хаттеры — старое семейство, состоятельное, но дни, когда они были еще и многочисленны, давно прошли. У старого мистера Хаттера, упокой Господи его душу, и родни-то никакой не осталось, один только сын. И уж как он мечтал о внуках, с которыми семейство снова разрастется! — Она покачала головой и разгладила несуществующие складки юбки на коленях.

— Молодой мистер Хаттер в ту пору, понятное дело, о браке не думал, но, когда здоровье отца внезапно ухудшилось, женился чуть ли не на первой встречной — лишь бы отец был доволен. Она быстро понесла — может, поэтому старый мистер Хаттер и закрыл глаза на то, что молодая-то была голытьбой из Луизианы.

Пол кивнул — об этом он уже более-менее был в курсе.

— Вот только она родила девочку, да вдобавок недоношенную — ее, бедняжку, даже в Бостон в детскую больницу отправляли. И для бедного мистера Хаттера это стало последней каплей. — Миссис Фэй снова покачала головой. — В одну неделю хоронили отца, а на следующую крестили дочь. Вот ведь как в жизни бывает.

— Вы говорили о суде, мэм… — напомнил Пол, и миссис Фэй снова встрепенулась.

— Да-да, офицер. Я имею в виду, Хаттеры — хватка у них всегда была крепкой. Во всяком случае, у старого мистера Фицджеральда. Он же особняк Бэйлов для города отстоял, хотя мистер Голд как только не пытался завещание-то опротестовать. Два года почти судились, сначала сам мистер Фицджеральд, а после его смерти и молодой Хаттер, и победили. У мистера Бэйла наследников-то не было. Ну, дочь, но Лоррейн никогда тут не нравилось. Она после школы подалась в модели, выиграла конкурс красоты в округе, да и укатила не то в Нью-Йорк, не то в Калифорнию. Лет девять тому возвращалась вот на встречу выпускников. Красавица, конечно, но легкомысленная.

Миссис Фэй поджала губы и со значением посмотрела на Пола, словно давая понять, какой именно смысл в слово «легкомысленная» она вкладывает.

— На отчий дом даже не взглянула, — продолжила директриса, когда Пол кивком подтвердил, что понял все бездны морального падения Лоррейн Бэйл. — Как прикатила на своем красном Шевроле Камаро, так и укатила после вечеринки в ночь, и поминай как звали.

— Мистер Хаттер, мэм, — снова подсказал Пол, уже начавший теряться в объеме свалившейся на него информации.

— Да, конечно, офицер. — Миссис Фей села прямее. — Я хочу сказать, миссис Хаттер дочка-то была не особенно нужна. — Она заговорщически понизила голос: — Да и муж тоже. И месяца с похорон старого мистера Хаттера не прошло, как она укатила за границу. И все это время мистер Джефферсон ее содержал и слова никогда не говорил против — настолько души в дочери не чаял. Но, если миссис Хаттер подала на развод, надеясь отхватить кусок побольше, то сильно просчиталась. Молодому мистеру Джефферсону и доказательств никаких не надо было, но он все бумаги нужные предоставил чин по чину и потому-то сумму отступных суд назначил скромную. Так что следом она подала иск об установлении опеки, и тут уж понятно стало, чем дело кончится.

Она печально покачала головой. Пол нахмурился.

— Но ведь мистер Хаттер всю жизнь растил дочь один…

Миссис Фэй снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Это штат Мэн, офицер, тут всегда решают в пользу матери.

Она умолкла, и Пол спросил, переваривая полученную информацию:

— Миссис Хаттер никогда не говорила о родителях? Может, собиралась показывать им дочь или еще что?

Директриса нахмурилась, поправляя очки.

— Не помню, чтобы миссис Хаттер о чем-то таком упоминала. Но опять же — после рождения Грейс она не бывала в Сторибруке годами, а после суда чуть ли ни в тот же день уехала.

Пол кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, вы очень помогли.

Уже у двери он обернулся.

— Миссис Фэй? А как мистер Хаттер — я имею в виду Джефферсона — перенес смерть отца?

Директриса удивленно приподняла брови.

— О, достаточно тяжело, офицер. Он ведь был к нему очень привязан. Но у него на руках осталась малышка, и дело об особняке Бэйлов, о котором старый мистер Хаттер так пекся в последние свои дни, было в разгаре. Джефферсон, конечно, всегда был впечатлительным юношей, но что отъезд дочери скажется на нем так... — Она покачала головой, печально поджимая губы. — Никто и не думал.

Пол кивнул, еще раз поблагодарил ее и вышел из кабинета.

* * *

В предпраздничной суете недели пролетали совершенно незаметно. Город принарядился. Повсюду были развешаны гирлянды, в витринах мерцали нарядные игрушки, и рождественские гимны доносились из каждой двери. Пол — не без усилий миссис Миллер — тоже украсил крыльцо длинной нитью с разноцветными огоньками, а дверь — рождественским венком. Елку заменила поставленная в глиняный кувшин охапка сосновых веток, а бесхозная корзина, в которую он складывал небольшие подарки, чтобы вручить миссис Миллер, шерифу Свон, Руби и ее суровой бабушке, Энди, маленькой Рози Стивенсон, Арчи Хопперу и даже Понго, как-то незаметно перестала их вмещать. Пристраивая ее на переднем сиденье Ленд Ровера утром в понедельник двадцать второго числа, Пол решил, что прижиться на новом месте у него получилось.

Пол и шериф Свон не спали толком, кажется, всю неделю до самого Сочельника. На окраине города дети, неудачно запустив петарду, спалили сарай — хорошо, что заброшенный. В «Кроличьей норе» Лерой, пытаясь подработать, разбил два ящика дорогого яблочного эля и устроил с владельцем потасовку, к которой поспешила присоединиться половина посетителей. На объездной застряли заблудившиеся туристы, искавшие Портленд. И это не считая дюжины небольших пожаров из-за неисправных гирлянд, свечей или неправильного обращения с пиротехникой, нескольких дюжин автомобильных аварий, мелких краж в универсальном магазине и в киоске на заправке и прочих происшествий, требовалось присутствия офицеров полиции.

Утро Сочельника ушло на обеспечение безопасности мадам мэр, выступавшей на площади у здания ратуши с поздравительной речью. Потом шериф уехала к мистеру Голду, в очередной раз не досчитавшемуся какого-то из предметов в своей лавке. А Полу пришлось ехать в универсам — успокаивать орущих друг на друга мамаш, что выясняли, кому достанется последняя имеющаяся в наличии маска Железного Человека. И только после четырех пополудни дела были улажены, телефоны замолчали, и в участке в первый раз за последние дни установилась долгожданная тишина.

Пол проверил почту — только куча поздравительных рассылок, — вытащил из ящика стола припасенный подарок и пошел в кабинетик Свон. Когда он постучал по плексигласовой перегородке, шериф подняла на него красные от недосыпа глаза.

— С Рождеством. — Пол протянул ей украшенную зелеными и красными ленточками бутылку дорогого виски.

— Знаешь ты, как угодить шефу, Дискант. Хвалю.

Она повернулась к сейфу, который в рабочее время обычно стоял закрытый, но не запертый и, вытащив большую картонную коробку, протянула ему.

— И тебя с Рождеством, помощник.

Внутри оказался новенький Стетсон с гербом штата спереди на тулье, кожаным шнурком вокруг нее и «желудями»******** из темного дерева.

— Для завершения образа, — прокомментировала Свон, когда он, примерив, шляпу, посмотрел в зеркало.

— Спасибо. Рад с вами работать, мэм.

Она устало улыбнулась.

— Взаимно, помощник. И, ради всего святого, зови уже меня Эммой!

Свон уехала в начале пятого вечера. Пол, мечтая только о том, чтобы добраться до кровати, подождал до шести, но телефоны, к счастью, молчали. Город предвкушал праздник и не интересовался ничем, кроме степени готовности пирогов в духовке и старых рождественских фильмов по телевизору.

Улицы от снега почистили еще утром — во всяком случае, центральные. Украшенный гирляндами циферблат часов на ратуше отбрасывал на сугробы яркие золотистые отсветы. Синие огоньки в кронах деревьев сменялись белыми, в витринах улыбались фигурки Санта-Клауса и красовались наряженные елки. Сторибрук походил на рождественскую открытку, в которую каким-то волшебством прямо из пыльного, жаркого Лос-Анжелеса угодил Пол.

К тому времени, как он вырулил на свою улицу, сон сняло словно рукой, хотя усталость никуда не делась. Мэйпл-стрит была еще более тиха, чем обычно. Миссис Миллер уехала на праздники в Бостон к сыновьям и бывшему мужу. Стивенсоны, жившие в конце улицы — в отпуск во Флориду. Некоторые дома были ярко освещены праздничными огнями, но сейчас все веселье проходило внутри — время для фейерверков еще не настало.

Пол остановился у крыльца, немного посидел в машине, слушая пощелкивание остывающего мотора и глядя, как на капоте пляшут красно-зеленые отблески огоньков гирлянд, и снова повернул ключ в замке зажигания. В конце концов, решил он, разворачиваясь, это мое первое Рождество в Сторибруке.

В четверти мили к северу, там, где Централ-стрит сливалась с Оушен-авеню, стоял открытый в любое время дня и ночи бар «Под мостом». Рядом с дорогой здесь когда-то протекала речушка. Все сильнее мелевшая по мере разрастания города, теперь она и вовсе пересохла, оставив на память о себе лишь несколько дряхлых развесистых ив да груду грубо обработанных камней в месте, где через нее когда-то, видимо, была перекинута арка небольшого моста.

«Под мостом» дрались, пожалуй, не реже, чем в «Норе», но, в отличие от благопристойного бара на центральной улице, полицию никогда не вызывали. Владелец — угрюмый плечистый здоровяк по имени Сэм — быстро и эффективно решал конфликты сам.

Заведение было открыто, и, к удивлению Пола, в зале — группами и поодиночке — сидело около трех десятков человек. В углу радостно щебетал включенный на канале местных новостей телевизор. Наряд Сэма, состоявший из неизменной темной футболки и кожаной жилетки, в честь праздника дополнял яркий колпак, довольно нелепо смотревшийся на его лысой как бильярдный шар голове.

— Офицер, — пророкотал он, не выказывая удивления, но и радушия тоже не излучая.

— Пол. Я не на службе.

При этих словах притихшие было посетители снова загомонили, и на Пола окончательно перестали обращать внимание.

— Пиво, темное нефильтрованное, пожалуйста. — Он плюхнулся на ближайший стул у стойки. Мужчина на другом ее конце покосился на него без особенного интереса и снова опустил взгляд в выпивку. Из музыкального автомата, перекрикивая телевизор, понеслись рождественские гимны.

Перед Полом опустилась запотевшая пузатая кружка, в которой, шипя, оседала пена.

— Заведение угощает, офицер, — прогудел Сэм, когда Пол полез за бумажником, но он все равно положил купюру на стойку.

— Сдачи не надо.

Сэм пожал могучими плечами, и купюра исчезла в его лапище.

«Jingle Bells Rock» закончился, аппарат скрипнул, крякнул, и по темному помещению разнеслись звуки «Let It Snow». Пол поднял кружку. Он не ел с утра, и хмель быстро ударил в голову, оседая в желудке уютным теплом. Через полчаса он заказал еще одну пинту, и Сэм, хмыкнув, поставил перед ним миску с горячими гренками и на этот раз наотрез отказался брать плату.

Время неспешно приближалось к полуночи. Посетители, сидевшие за разными столиками, теперь составили их кружком и бурно обсуждали планы на ближайшие дни, когда телефон в кармане Пола зазвонил. На экране высветилось имя детектива Ладлоу, и Пол вскочил, едва не опрокинув табуретку.

— Детектив! Добрый вечер! Очень рад вас слышать!

— Вечер? — переспросил Ладлоу со знакомой хрипотцой в голосе — курить он, видимо так и не бросил — и выругался. — Чертова разница во времени.

— Ничего, детектив. Я все равно собирался вам звонить. — Он замолчал, почувствовав внезапное смущение — непросто разговаривать с человеком, руки которого были по локоть в твоей крови, который бил тебя по щекам, рыча: «Не вздумай отрубаться, Диско!» и помогал грузить тебя в скорую.

— Как там Монтана? — словно не заметив заминки, поинтересовался Ладлоу, и Пол почти увидел, как тот сидит, закинув ноги на стол, покачиваясь в скрипучем офисном кресле и топя окурки в кружке с заплесневелыми остатками кофе.

— Мэн, сэр. — Он улыбнулся, услышав, как Ладлоу фыркнул в трубку. — Холодно и тихо. Как там Эл Эй?

Компания в зале затянула песню, без труда перекрикивая и телевизор, и музыкальный аппарат разом, и Пол вышел на улицу.

— Жарко, ебутся, ширяются и стреляют. Не всегда в этом порядке. Ты правильно сделал, что свалил, парень. — На заднем плане был слышен обычный для полицейского участка гул голосов.

— Сэр, — Пола вдруг осенило, — можно попросить вас об одолжении?

— Смотря каком.

— Присцилла Фелисия Хаттер, девичья фамилия Торн, уроженка Пайн Пэрри, Луизиана. Родилась первого марта восьмидесятого, в разводе с апреля две тысячи шестого. Мне нужно выяснить ее местонахождение, если она вообще в стране.

На том конце линии хмыкнули, но голос Ладлоу прозвучал серьезно.

— Ты же не угодил в неприятности, а, Диско?

— Нет, сэр. Честное слово, это даже не по работе.

— Ну, гляди, помощник шерифа. — Было слышно, как Ладлоу с грохотом уронил ноги со стола. — Пайн Пэрри, Луизиана, восьмидесятый год, говоришь?

— Да, сэр.

— Я подергаю за ниточки, посмотрю, что можно сделать, но быстро не обещаю.

— Я подожду, сколько нужно, сэр. Спасибо вам большое. — Замявшись, Пол добавил: — За все.

— С рождеством, Диско. — Голос в трубке чуть потеплел.

— С рождеством, сэр…

Дверь распахнулась, отпихивая его в сторону, и буйная компания вывалилась наружу, размахивая петардами и срывая с фейерверков упаковки. Поморщившись, Пол вернулся внутрь, но в трубке уже раздавались короткие гудки.

Туалет, состоявший из небольшого помещения с раковиной и зеркалом и двух кабинок, под стать всему заведению был отделан потемневшими от времени деревянными панелями. Расставшись с пинтами выпитого пива, Пол вымыл руки, поплескал на лицо холодной водой и нахмурился, прикидывая, в состоянии ли вести или лучше не рисковать, дойти пешком и забрать машину завтра.

Он решил было в пользу аккуратного вождения, но в узком коридорчике, ведущем в помещение бара, его шатнуло, он мазнул плечом по стене, и что-то с тихим шорохом посыпалось на пол. Пол чертыхнулся, восстанавливая равновесие и пытаясь ничего больше не задеть, и вдруг над головой вспыхнула тусклая лампочка в старинном темно-зеленом абажуре и осветила массивную фигуру Сэма, стоявшего у выключателя.

— Извините, офицер. Забыл предупредить.

— О, ничего страшного. Я тут… — Пол опустил взгляд. На полу лежала дюжина или около полароидных фото. Судя по интерьеру на заднем плане, это были посетители бара. Около сотни таких же снимков были пришпилены к стенам цветными булавками.

Присев на корточки, Пол принялся собирать фотографии.

— Занятная коллекция.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Посетителям нравится, а я не мешаю — пусть.

Пол улыбнулся, возвращая снимки на опустевшие места. Водворив на стену последнее, он вдруг прищурился, вытащил в булавку и повернул снимок к свету. Там были запечатлены двое. Молодой мужчина с легкой щетиной и кудрявыми каштановыми волосами, одетый в кожаную куртку и рубашку хенли с расстегнутым воротом, просто излучал уверенность в себе и сексуальность. А рядом с ним тонкая, пьяная и смеющаяся, стояла Мэри-Энн Мур все в том же красном топе с расшитыми значком «пацифик» лямками.

Фото было подписано округлым девичьим почерком: Мэри-Энн и Август Бут, июнь две тысячи третьего. Пол повертел снимок в руках, но больше не нашел ничего примечательного.

— Не возражаете, если я заберу? — спросил он хозяина и добавил на всякий случай. — В служебных целях.

Сэм пожал плечами, даже не взглянув на фото:

— Забирайте, офицер, еще наснимают.

Пол засунул фотографию во внутренний карман куртки, проверил карманы на предмет ключей, телефона и бумажника и вышел в морозную свежесть ночи, распарываемую грохотом и яркими красно-синими звездами фейерверков.

**7**

Телефон продолжал настойчиво трезвонить даже после того, как Пол накрыл его подушкой, так что волей-неволей ему пришлось выдираться из сна. На экране высвечивался номер Свон.

— Дискант, слушаю, — не открывая глаз, зевнул он в трубку.

— У меня две жалобы на шум в трейлерном парке, — вместо приветствия оповестила шериф. Голос ее чуть отдалился, словно она отодвинула телефон от уха. — И вот прямо сейчас кто-то звонит по второй линии.

Трейлерный парк располагался на окраине Сторибрука и представлял собой скорее выселки, чем полноценный район. В паре миль к северу от города находился завод по заготовке морепродуктов, и большинство рабочих — сезонных или постоянных — селились в парке.

И там же, судя по данным службы опеки, находился последний адрес проживания Мэри-Энн Мур, вспомнил Пол и почувствовал, что просыпается.

— Я съезжу. — Он спустил ноги с кровати и потер лицо. Часы показывали начало девятого. — Только в душ залезу по-быстрому.

— Ты сокровище среди помощников, Дискант. Виски, кстати, отличный, — простонала Свон в трубку и отключилась.

Пол потряс головой, разгоняя сон, и пошлепал в ванную приводить себя в более подобающий представителю закона вид.

Улицы в такую рань были совершенно пустынны. Ночью пробрасывал снег, дороги припорошило, и даже тяжелый Ленд Ровер порой недовольно рычал, когда на поворотах нет-нет, да и проскальзывало заднее колесо. Пол проехал до конца Оушен-авеню, где та уводила на северо-запад в сторону океана. Бросив взгляд на навигатор, он закатил глаза — прибор неизменно начинал врать в двух милях от ратуши в любую сторону. Сейчас, если верить экрану, они ехали по глухому лесу, хотя за окном то и дело мелькали фермерские постройки. Пол сверился с бумажной картой, которую по привычке держал под рукой и, определив нужный поворот, свернул на проселочную дорогу, гордо именовавшуюся Норт-Лейк-стрит. 

Дорога немного попетляла меж осиновых рощиц, а потом выкатилась на широкую площадку, в хаотическом, как казалось на первый взгляд, порядке уставленную домами на колесах. Пол сбросил скорость, пытаясь сообразить, который из многочисленных фургонов послужил причиной вызова, выставил на крышу мигалку и медленно направил машину по импровизированным улицам трейлерного парка.

Буквально из-за первого же поворота навстречу ему, размахивая руками, выскочила женщина. Пол остановился, опустил окно, и она сбивчиво затараторила, указывая в сторону ближайшего нагромождения трейлеров и сыпя незнакомыми фамилиями. Он отправил ее домой, заверив, что виновные в нарушении общественного порядка будут непременно привлечены к ответственности, и повернул в указанную сторону.

Однако к тому времени, как он подъехал, вечеринка, которая явно имела место быть, закончилась. Три трейлера были составлены буквой П, и сейчас в центре образовавшейся площадки темнело угольно-черное пятно кострища, еще исходившее слабым дымком. Снег был усеян пивными банками и стеклянными бутылками с остатками мутноватой жидкости, а вокруг кострища в позах, выдающих алкогольное и наркотическое опьянение от средней до высокой степени тяжести, расположилось около полудюжины человек в неопрятной одежде.

Пол расстегнул кобуру, снял глок с предохранителя и, не глуша мотор, вышел из машины. Вряд ли кто-то из собравшихся представлял собой реальную угрозу, но рисковать не хотелось. Одна из фигур отделилась от остальных и шагнула навстречу. Это был мужчина лет тридцати-тридцати пяти — высокий, худощавый с неопрятной бородой и стянутыми в хвост волосами. От костра за ним наблюдали пять пар мутных глаз.

— Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровался Пол.

Парень, неловко перекатившись с пятки на носок, кивнул. Марихуана, безошибочно определил Пол, обратив внимание на расширенные зрачки, характерный запах от одежды и глуповатую улыбку на вялом лице.

— Офицер.

— Соседи жалуются на шум, сэр.

Мужчина нервно облизнул губы.

— Рождество, офицер. Мы вроде как отмечали с друзьями. — Он мотнул головой в сторону компании у потухшего костра. Пол заметил выставленные на улицу колонки, подсоединенные к старенькому музыкальному центру. Единственной причиной, по которой тот сейчас молчал, было то, что аккумулятор, от которого он был запитан, сел окончательно, а компания была слишком обдолбана, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Я понимаю, сэр, но шуметь в такой ранний час противозаконно.

— Я… мы уже закончили, офицер. — Мужчина сунул руки в карманы и тут же снова вытащил. — Мы сейчас пойдем кушать и отдыхать.

— Весьма разумно с вашей стороны, сэр. Я надеюсь, что не услышу больше вызовов отсюда, и мне никого не придется арестовывать за употребление незаконных веществ, — с нажимом сказал Пол, и собеседник вновь вяло закивал. От резкого движения его засаленные, собранные в неопрятный хвост волосы растрепались.

— Конечно офицер, разумеется. Никаких проблем.

Он попятился обратно к приятелям, но Пол его остановил:

— Еще кое-что, сэр. Не подскажете, как я могу найти некую мисс Мэри-Энн Мур? Она проживает где-то здесь со своей семьей.

Мужчина глубже засунул руки в карманы потасканной рабочей куртки, от которой пахло травкой и рыбьими потрохами, и несколько раз приподнялся на носках, как если бы это помогало ему лучше думать.

— Не знаю никакой Мэри-Энн, офицер, но старая Сэл Мур живет в том конце парка. — Его шатнуло, когда он махнул рукой в сторону побережья и завода. — Ищите ржавую развалюху ближе к лесу. Перед ней еще пластиковое плетеное кресло зеленого цвета, Сэл не убирает его на зиму.

Пол кивнул.

— Благодарю, сэр. Хорошего Рождества.

К тому времени, как он вернулся в машину, компания, пошатываясь и цепляясь друг за друга, расползалась по трейлерам.

Чем дальше вглубь парка заводила дорога, тем хуже она становилась. Пол поморщился, когда по днищу пару раз проскрежетала замерзшая под снегом грязь. О приближении к заводу загодя возвестил резкий запах рыбы. Пол закрыл все окна в машине, но запах проникал все равно.

Искомый трейлер оказался не самым затрапезным из тех, мимо которых Пол проезжал, но территория вокруг него была загажена куда сильней, чем у соседей. На утоптанном снегу валялся мусор, пустые бутылки из-под дешевого джина, у стен трейлера были свалены кучи разного хлама — в основном металлического, видимо, предназначенного для сдачи на лом. Почерневшая труба, выходившая из кое-как заделанного фанерой и какими-то тряпками бокового окошка, коптила небо жидкой струйкой вонючего дыма. Спинка зеленого пластикового летнего кресла действительно торчала из сугроба чуть поодаль. Пол постучал в дверь.

Не открывали ему долго, но в конце концов внутри раздалась какая-то возня, стало слышно, как по полу покатились бутылки и кто-то смачно рыгнул. Дверь отворилась, обдав Пола запахом стойкого перегара и давно не мытого тела. На пороге возникла грузная женщина неопределенного возраста в грязных джинсах и растянутой кофте с заплатами на локтях и единственной уцелевшей пуговицей. Жидкие волосы всевозможных оттенков рыжего цвета были собраны в высокий пучок. На ногах ее были мокасины с где-то оторванными, где-то истертыми до серого цвета бусинами.

— Чего? — спросила она вместо приветствия.

Пол представился и показал ей значок.

— Миссис Мур?

— Ну.

— Я могу поговорить с вашей дочерью, Мэри-Энн?

Казалось, несколько секунд женщина даже не могла сообразить, о ком идет речь. Потом лицо ее прояснилось и тут же приобрело злобное выражение.

— Эта прошмандовка сбежала из дому лет шесть назад, едва ей шестнадцать стукнуло, и с тех пор носа не кажет. Коли она вам нужна, сами ее и ищите. — Она сделала движение, чтобы закрыть хлипкую дверь, но Пол без труда удержал ту рукой.

— Еще минуту, мэм. Это важно. Она выходила с вами на связь? Писала, может быть? Присылала открытки?

Женщина хрипло рассмеялась.

— Не было никаких открыток. Мелкая дрянь все мечтала, что подастся в Нью-Йорк и станет там звездой, да что-то не видать пока. Поди в Нью-Йорке и без нее которых умеют работать пиздой хватает.

— Она уехала в Нью-Йорк?

— Может в Нью-Йорк, может, еще куда, мне дела нет. — Женщина начала раздражаться. — Ну, чего вам еще? Дом стынет.

Пол улыбнулся как можно вежливее.

— Еще только пару вопросов, мэм. Несколько лет назад мистер Голд написал…

— Знаю я, чего он написал! — Она захлопнула дверь и спустилась с крыльца. — Опека в тот год целое лето тут околачивалась. Все совестили да стращали. А по осени отобрали всех младших, ироды!

Миссис Мур говорила все громче, брызгая во все стороны коричневой табачной слюной.

— Мэри как начала в «Под мостом» да на трассе работать, так дома и не появлялась. У мистера Голда-то денежек куры не клюют, все знают, а у бедной вдовы последний доход не постеснялся отобрать!

— Мэм, — попытался утихомирить ее Пол, но она расходилась все сильнее.

— И не мэмкай мне тут! Мне твое мэмканье пособия не добавит!

— Не стоит повышать голос на представителя власти, мэм, — с нажимом сказал Пол, чувствуя, как впервые за много дней заныли шрамы снаружи и внутри горла. Женщина замолчала, хватая ртом воздух и таращась свинячьими глазками на одутловатом лице, словно сейчас поняла, что он вооружен и на две головы ее выше.

— Благодарю вас за потраченное время, мэм, — уже спокойнее, щадя горло, сказал Пол. — Хорошего Рождества.

Он хлопнул дверью машины так, что миссис, если это вообще можно было назвать миссис, вздрогнула и поспешила скрыться в своем трейлере.

Лавируя по узеньким улочкам трейлерного парка, Пол чувствовал, как внутри грозовой тучей клубится ощущение досады, и необходимость рождественским утром вылезти из постели, чтобы пообщаться не с самими приятными представителями городского населения, была вовсе не при чем.

Пол злился на себя. В отъезде Мэри-Энн не было ничего странного. В заявлении мистера Голда, если подумать, тоже — Пол по опыту знал, что только так и можно было заставить шевелиться неповоротливый институт службы опеки. Никакой связи с Грейс Хаттер не было и в помине. Нечего было расследовать, некого искать. Грейс жила себе сейчас с матерью где-нибудь во Флоренции или Париже. Жаль, конечно, что не звонила отцу, но тринадцать лет — тот возраст, в котором ребенка можно настроить против кого угодно.

Пол зло стукнулся затылком о подголовник. Надо было ехать домой, закинуть в духовку замороженную пиццу, позвонить друзьям и знакомым в Эл Эй и надеяться, что в новом году с помощью детектива Ладлоу или нет, но получится установить связь с бывшей миссис Хаттер, и ситуация разрешится сама собой.

Мимо, приветственно посигналив, прополз зеленый тягач с надписью «Автомастерская Энди». Пол просигналили в ответ и набрал шерифа. Она ответила только на третий звонок, когда Пол стоял на светофоре посреди совершенно пустынной улицы.

— Да. Проблемы?

— Никаких. Слишком бурная вечеринка, рассосавшаяся сама собой.

— Отлично. Извини, что дернула, просто…

«Эй, ты опять на телефоне? Так не пойдет, детка…» — раздался вдруг в трубке незнакомый мужской голос.

— Ладно, помощник, мне пора. — Торопливо попрощавшись, Свон отключилась. Пол покачал головой, чувствуя, как губы против воли расползаются в ухмылке.

Загорелся зеленый свет. Пол повернул направо, огибая небольшой холм, на вершине которого возвышалось двухэтажное здание городского музея, разумеется, сейчас закрытого по случаю праздников. Снег, покрывавший черепицу на башенке и балюстраду на галерее, сверкал на под лучами слабого зимнего солнца, отчего особняк походил на сказочный домик с открытки. Неудивительно, что мистер Голд хотел прибрать его к рукам, подумал Пол — у этого джентльмена явно была слабость к красивым вещам.

На развилке, уходившей в сторону Мэйпл-стрит, Пол сбросил скорость почти до нуля, осторожно вписываясь в поворот, и сзади недовольно загудели. Пол выставил на крышу мигалку, дождался, пока струхнувший водитель сдаст назад, и после этого махнул рукой, призывая проезжать. Тяжелый Форд Фокус камуфляжной расцветки прошелестел мимо. Пол не узнал ни номеров, ни водителя — должно быть, к кому-то из горожан приехали родственники или друзья. Он подождал пока Форд скроется за поворотом, ведущим к отелю «У бабули», и наконец поехал домой.

**8**

— Ну, что я говорила? — мрачно изрекла Свон, положив трубку. — Они как с цепи сорвались.

— Что опять? — поинтересовался Пол, не отрывая глаз от монитора — ему нужно было доделать отчет, отправить в окружное управление рапорт о переводе заключенного и забить в систему кучу штрафов, бланки которых горкой возвышались над лотком входящих документов.

— С-са-ма т-ты с-сор-ва-ва-лась, — заплетающимся языком пробубнил обитатель камеры номер два — Бо Соммсон, местный забулдыга, обретающийся на городской свалке и зарабатывающий на жизнь сортировкой мусора. Его самогонный аппарат пришел в полную негодность, и он, не найдя в четыре часа утра ни одного открытого магазина, не нашел ничего лучше, как вломиться в винную лавку на ближайшей окраине. Уходя с ящиком самого дорого пойла, какое только нашлось, он оставил дверь болтаться в петлях, на следующий день температура опустилась до минус тридцати, и значительной части ассортимента был нанесен непоправимый ущерб. Разъяренный владелец отказался урегулировать дело денежным штрафом, и Пол готовил дело для рассмотрения в окружном суде.

Обитатели камеры номер один снова принялись ругаться и раздраженная Свон, в мгновение ока оказавшись у решетки, врезала по ней дубинкой так, что загудели стены. Задержанные — Лерой и Джим, парень лет двадцати семи, работавший в мастерской у Энди — тут же притихли. Накануне они подрались в «Кроличьей норе» по поводу, выяснять который ни у Эммы, ни у Пола не было времени. Пол скрутил обоих, приковав в противоположных углах единственной свободной камеры, и вот уже полдня наблюдал, как они исподтишка переругивались и лягались.

— У доктора огнестрел. Некто Хауди Перес. Говорит, несчастный случай на охоте, но ружье не мелкашка, с таким на белок не ходят.

Пол допечатал до конца предложения, поставил точку и устало потер лицо руками. В январе по законам штата разрешалось стрелять только мелкую дичь: куниц, лис, белок. На оленей сезон охоты окончился еще в декабре, но, очевидно, далеко не всех это останавливало. Егеря гоняли браконьеров по всему округу.

— Я съезжу, поищу «Рудольфа»*, пока еще светло. Егеря все равно без улик не поедут.

— Дерзай. Я в больницу протокол писать.

— Добро. — Пол натянул куртку, проверил табельное и вытащил ключи от камеры. — Лерой, на выход. Постарайся хотя бы до завтра быть паинькой.

Лерой что-то тихо пробурчал себе под нос, вероятно, кроя его матом, и, натянув вязаную шапку по самые уши, торопливо покинул участок.

— Эй! — запротестовал, гремя наручниками, его сокамерник. — А я?

— А ты, — снимая с него наручники, произнес Пол, — посиди и подумай еще чуток, кто дурнее — дурак или тот, кто с ним связывается.

Джим обиженно засопел ему вслед.

Пол как раз выехал на окраину города, когда позвонила Свон.

— Мистер Перес мне тут говорит, что охотился на белок в районе Восточного озера, когда случайно разрядил себе «ремингтон» в стопу, — сказала она, включив на своем конце громкую связь. — Но мне что-то думается, это не совсем правда.

Пол как наяву видел, как она сверлит потеющего и бледнеющего мужика своим фирменным «я держу тебя за яйца» взглядом.

— Думаю, вы правы, мэм, — подыграл он. — Я сейчас еду в сторону карьера, проверю Санни-Рок и перевал Картера. Можно, конечно, повернуть в Белые холмы, но там…

— Перевал Картера, — прервала она его довольным голосом. Было слышно, как на заднем плане чертыхается незадачливый мужик и хихикает доктор Вейл. — Отличная работа, помощник. — Она отключилась. Пол бросил телефон на приборную доску и, развернув Ленд Ровер, поехал в противоположном направлении.

Оленя, умело упакованного в брезент и подвешенного в ветвях, чтоб оградить по крайней мере от крупных хищников, Пол нашел благодаря чистому везению — наткнулся на свежие следы вездехода. На таких рассекали по холмам состоятельные люди, приезжавшие развеяться от скучных офисов и «немножко» пострелять.

Он с трудом погрузил тяжелую, уже начавшую коченеть тушу в машину и позвонил егерям — у тех была вечная нехватка кадров, но назавтра обещали прислать человека: правонарушение было административным и должно проходить по их части. К тому времени, как Пол вернулся в город, начало темнеть. Он пристроил оленя в подсобке в большом напольном холодильнике — как-никак, тот был уликой — и пошел дописывать сопроводительные бумаги на Бо.

Лотка «входящие» на его столе было уже не видно из-за квитанций на штрафы и прочих бумаг. Джим спал, свернувшись калачиком на тонком матрасе, и Пол, помня про то, что завтра рабочий день, поднял его и отправил восвояси. Через час приехала Свон с кипой бумаг, молча поставила перед ним высокий картонный стаканчик с кофе и пошла к себе. К тому времени, как около полуночи они разъехались по домам, лоток входящих был завален только наполовину.

Оказавшись дома, Пол сжевал кусок ветчины с хлебом, запивая его забытым с утра кофе, покрывшимся противной масляной пленкой и мечтая о глотке любого, даже самого простого чая из одной из тех чашек, что обитали у Джефферсона. Он жил в режиме работы по восемнадцать-двадцать часов в день с самого Рождества, уже третью — или четвертую? — неделю, и конца этому не предвиделось, по меньшей мере, до середины февраля.

Вздохнув, он сполоснул кружку и, поставив таймер кофеварки на половину пятого утра, поплелся наверх — нужно было поспать хоть немного.

Везти в окружной центр Бо Соммсона Полу пришлось самому. Он немного попрепирался по телефону с офицером О'Нили из управления полиции Ричмонда — формально транспортировку к месту слушания должна была обеспечить проводившая слушание сторона. Но оба прекрасно понимали, что в данном конкретном случае включается принцип «кому надо». Освободить камеру и бюджет Сторибрука от мистера Соммсона нужно было прежде всего полицейскому участку самого Сторибрука, так что Пол, прихватив заодно все документы, которые должны были попасть в округ, ранним утром в конце января надел на Бо наручники, посадил на заднее сиденье служебной машины и выдвинулся в путь.

Добравшись во второй половине дня до Ричмонда, Пол благополучно сдал Бо с рук на руки в окружную тюрьму, где тому полагалось ожидать суда. С бумагами пришлось побегать из отдела в отдел, но в итоге в обратный путь он выдвинулся засветло, нагруженный переданными с оказией документами еще больше, чем на пути сюда.

Перспектива вернуться в Сторибрук не позже девяти вечера казалась вполне реальной, пока он не увидел на обочине печально моргающий аварийными огнями синий пикап с заляпанным снегом крытым кузовом. Было начало восьмого вечера, и последние полчаса Полу не попалось навстречу ни одной машины. Он чертыхнулся про себя, расстегнул кобуру табельного и свернул к обочине. Водитель, размахивая руками, побежал к нему еще до того, как он остановился.

— О, слава Богу, слава Богу, офицер! Я уж думал, что замерзну тут насмерть, — кричал тот на бегу.

Пол дежурно улыбнулся.

— Чем могу помочь, мистер..?

— О, просто Эйч-Эйч, офицер. — Мужчина подошел ближе. Приглядевшись, Пол решил, что ему около сорока, хотя выглядел тот моложе своих лет благодаря худощавому сложению и стрижке. — Три недели как из ремонта, и опять заглохла, — показал он на машину. — Подкурите от вашего аккумулятора?

Пол заглянул под капот — без особой, впрочем, надежды, — покопался в проводах и вздохнул:

— Подкурю.

Машина, как, впрочем, и суетливый владелец, отчего-то казались Полу смутно знакомыми, хотя он никак не мог вспомнить, где видел их раньше. С другой стороны, синих пикапов на дорогах было немало, а этот ничем особенным не выделялся — разве что из-под залепившего стекло снега виднелась какая-то наклейка да на зеркале заднего вида в салоне болтался рукодельный ловец снов. Незамысловатое переплетение веток было украшено разноцветными ленточками и бусинами.

Казалось, что на все про все ушло не больше двадцати минут, но к тому времени, как пикап ожил, уже совсем стемнело. Эйч-Эйч долго тряс Полу руку и велеречиво благодарил за спасение, и, когда они наконец разъехались каждый в свою сторону, голова у Пола просто раскалывалась. До дома он добрался на чистом упрямстве и мысли о том, что завтра выходной. Однако проспать до обеда ему не удалось.

Собственно, поспать вообще не удалось. Перестав щуриться и моргать на яростно трезвонивший сотовый, Пол понял, что зрение все же его не подводит. На экране высвечивалось без четверти полночь все той же пятницы. С незнакомого номера упрямо продолжали названивать.

— Помощник шерифа Дискант, слушаю, — хрипло сказал Пол, мазнув пальцем по экрану.

— Добрый вечер, офицер, — холодно прозвучало на том конце трубки, и Пол узнал голос мэра Миллс, хотя встречался с ней за все это время едва ли пару раз.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы приехали ко мне, помощник, — продолжила мисс Миллс безо всякого предисловия. — Я бы попросила мисс Свон, но не могу до нее дозвониться.

— Что случилось, мадам мэр? — поинтересовался Пол, натягивая форменные брюки и пытаясь вспомнить сунул ботинки под кровать или бросил внизу.

— Мистер Хаттер опять здесь, и он не в себе.

Пол застыл с носком в руке.

— Джефферсон? — уточнил он.

— Да! — Раздраженно выдохнула она, и на заднем плане послышался легкий звон хрусталя и характерный звук наливаемого напитка. — Джефферсон Хаттер, этот чертов безумец, ворвался ко мне и требует вернуть ему дочь!

Сердце бешено застучало в груди.

— Он угрожает вам? Он агрессивен? — Пол сунул руки в рукава рубашки и, прихватив пояс с табельным и наручниками, сбежал по лестнице вниз.

Мэр вздохнула, в голосе у нее звучала смертельная усталость.

— Нет. Он… в общем, приезжайте.

— Да, мэм. Буду у вас через пятнадцать минут.

— Миффлин-стрит, сто восемь, — подсказала она.

— Я знаю, мэм. Уже выезжаю. — Отключившись, Пол торопливо обулся и, подхватив ключи от машины, выбежал из дома.

Миффлин-стрит располагалась в респектабельном районе Сторибрука, в паре кварталов от дома Джефферсона. Улицы, что неудивительно для такого позднего часа, были практически пусты, и Пол нарушил с десяток правил дорожного движения, чтобы оказаться у дома номер сто восемь как можно быстрее.

Светлый двухэтажный особняк в стиле колониального возрождения выделялся среди соседних домов элегантной красотой и просторным садом с множеством деревьев. На первом этаже особняка почти везде горел свет, тогда как окна второго были погружены в темноту. Пол заглушил машину, вышел и огляделся. Нигде было не видно не то что Джефферсона — вообще не души. К дому он зашагал, оставив пояс с табельным оружием лежать на пассажирском сиденье.

Мадам мэр открыла на стук почти немедленно. Регина Миллс была красивой женщиной — белокожей, темноволосой, с соблазнительной фигурой и полными губами. Надменная манера держаться привлекала к ней мужчин едва ли не больше, чем ее красота. Но сейчас, даже безупречно накрашенная и одетая, несмотря на поздний час, она выглядела усталой и очень несчастной.

— Благодарю, что приехали, офицер, — сказала она, пропуская Пола в дом.

Внутри особняк был так же красив, как и снаружи. Из ярко освещенного просторного холла наверх вела широкая лестница с изящными резными балясинами. Справа сквозь настежь открытые раздвижные двери открывался вид на гостиную: колонны из черного мрамора, белоснежные карнизы, лепнина и статуэтки. Обои с незамысловатым рисунком березовых стволов подчеркивали красоту и богатство обстановки и элементов декора и задавали комнате общий тон. Шторы, обивка мебели и даже рамки фотографий на стенах были выдержаны в строгой черно-белой гамме.

Единственное, что нарушало картину безупречного порядка — разбитая ваза. Еще не потерявшие свежести белые розы в беспорядке рассыпались по ковру. Вода капала с лужи, образовавшейся среди осколков на столешнице.

Джефферсон сидел на диване и, обхватив себя руками, тихонько раскачивался из стороны в сторону. В черном долгополом пальто он до странности гармонично вписывался в общую композицию. Багровая ткань его шарфа казалась единственным ярким пятном в этом царстве монохрома. Одна из его причудливых шляп валялась под журнальным столиком, помятая, словно ей прилетело носком острой туфли. Мадам мэр сделала приглашающий жест рукой и отошла к бару налить себе еще.

— Джефферсон, — мягко позвал Пол, обходя диван так, чтобы тот его увидел. — Как вы тут? Все в порядке?

Мадам мэр фыркнула. Джефферсон никак не прореагировал. Пол медленно подошел ближе, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Джефферсон? — Он опустился на диван и медленно протянул руку, оставив ее лежать на сиденье в нескольких дюймах от Джефферсона. Раскачивания прекратились, но прошло некоторое время, прежде чем взгляд того сделался более-менее осмысленным. Пол ободряюще улыбнулся. — Привет.

Джефферсон медленно моргнул, расцепляя руки. Взгляд его метнулся в сторону неподвижно наблюдавшей за этой сценой мисс Миллс, обежал комнату, словно ища что-то… или кого-то. Пол придвинулся еще и, убедившись, что Джефферсон видит его движения, осторожно коснулся его предплечья.

— Эй?

Джефферсон перевел взгляд на него.

— Офицер, — неуверенно произнес он.

— Да, это я. Уже поздно, думаю, нам нужно дать мадам мэр отдохнуть. Что скажете?

Джефферсон облизнул губы и бросил вороватый взгляд в ее сторону.

— Грейс, — очень тихо сказал он, стараясь отвернуть лицо так, чтобы мэр его не видела. — Я искал Грейс.

— Я знаю, — очень серьезно ответил Пол, тоже понижая голос.

— Она знает, где Грейс. Она на самом деле Злая Королева, — с мольбой прошептал Джефферсон, вцепившись в рукава его форменной куртки. Его взгляд лихорадочно шарил по лицу Пола. — Ты же мне веришь? — произнес он практически одними губами.

— Конечно же, верю.

— О боже! — пробормотала себе под нос Регина. Джефферсон вздрогнул, вновь обхватывая себя руками.

— А вы мне? — не обращая на нее внимания, спросил Пол. Джефферсон кивнул. — Тогда вам придется мне поверить — Грейс здесь нет.

Джефферсон растерянно заморгал. Краем глаза Пол видел, как мэр Миллс, покачав головой, закатила глаза.

— Но…

— Я обыскал дом, когда приехал, — бессовестно соврал Пол, бросая в сторону мэра извиняющийся взгляд — та лишь махнула рукой.

Джефферсон нахмурился.

— Но я был уверен…

— Я знаю, — мягко откликнулся Пол. — Но ее нет здесь. Давайте я отвезу вас домой?

Джефферсон заморгал, оглядываясь так, словно не понимал, как тут очутился, и тихо выдавил:

— Хорошо.

На часах была полночь. Пол подобрал валяющуюся на полу шляпу.

— Боюсь, она немного пострадала, — сказал он, вручая ее Джефферсону. — Как думаете, получится что-нибудь сделать?

Тот покрутил головной убор в руках, надавил изнутри, выправляя вмятину.

— Наверное… — рассеянно ответил он, выглядя теперь чуточку более вменяемым и сосредоточенным, словно привычная задача стянула в точку фокуса остатки угасшего рассудка.

— Вот и отлично. — Пол поднялся и потянул Джефферсона за собой, придерживая его под руку.

— Будете предъявлять обвинения, мэм? — спросил он у мадам мэр, показав глазами на разбитую вазу. Мисс Миллс покачала головой, опуская пустой бокал на столешницу из черного мрамора.

— Это я сама. — Она вздохнула. — Просто проследите, чтобы…

— Мистер Хаттер не будет больше вас беспокоить, мэм, слово офицера. — Пол не был уверен, что у него получится сдержать это обещание. Она улыбнулась сомкнутыми губами, и стало понятно, что она тоже ему не очень верит.

Вертевший в руках шляпу Джефферсон двигался как лунатик. Когда тяжелая дверь за ними закрылась и они оказались на обсаженной густым кустарником дорожке, ведущей к воротам, он поднял голову, будто от холодного воздуха мысли его прояснились.

— Грейс, — сказал он, оглядываясь на высокие окна особняка.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Пол, — ее теперь ищу я, помните?

Джефферсон свел брови над переносицей. Ночной ветер ерошил его темные вихры, кожа на морозе стала совсем бледной. В конце концов он неуверенно кивнул.

— Вот и славно. Вам не нужно больше искать ее одному, хорошо?

Джефферсон опустил глаза, перебирая в руках полы шляпы. Пол вздохнул, понимая, что большего от него все равно не добьется.

— Ладно, поехали, — сказал он, выуживая из кармана ключи. Теперь, когда адреналин начал отпускать, на него снова навалилась усталость. При мысли о поездке на другой конец города хотелось выть.

Температура за то время, что Пол провел в доме мадам мэр, опустилась на несколько градусов, дороги покрылись тонкой корочкой льда, и обратный путь даже по абсолютно пустым улицам занял почти вдвое больше времени. Джефферсон сидел, привалившись головой к стеклу, механически крутил в руках помятую шляпу, и только когда Пол остановился у своего дома на Мэйпл-стрит, озадаченно нахмурился.

— Я не здесь живу.

Пол кивнул, вытаскивая ключи из замка зажигания.

— Здесь живу я. — Он не стал объяснять, что в своем теперешнем состоянии в лучшем случае довез бы их до ближайшего кювета. — Подумал, что вам пора побывать у меня с ответным визитом.

— О, — мягко откликнулся Джефферсон, оглядывая дом с новым интересом, и тут же обеспокоенно спросил: — А это удобно?

— Абсолютно! — усмехнулся Пол, захлопывая дверцу. Они поднялись на крыльцо. Джефферсон коснулся рукой косяка, и на перчатке остались чешуйки отшелушившейся краски.

Пол отпер дверь и шагнул в сторону, пропуская его вперед.

— Только должен предупредить — с последние недели работы невпроворот, и я тут только ночую. До уборки руки пока не доходят.

На самом деле, все было не так плохо, как он описывал — ну, разве что корзина для белья была доверху забита, на гладильной доске лежал ворох мятых рубашек, а в раковине — стопка немытой посуды. А в остальном вещей у него по-прежнему было не так много, чтобы что-то разбрасывать.

Пол направился к лестнице, вспоминая, где лежат запасные простыни и одеяла и найдется ли у него что-нибудь, что сойдет за пижаму, но замер. Джефферсон с любопытством осматривал гостиную, переходя от одного предмета к другому, и взгляд у него при этом был совершенно ясный. Словно по волшебству, Пол увидел его таким, каким он был «до»: заботливым отцом, хорошим соседом, уважаемым членом общины. Как будто сюда, в маленький дом на Мэйпл-стрит, не было хода тому холодному липкому безумию, что обитало просторном и пустом особняке Хаттеров.

— Ничего, если я тут тебе постелю? — спросил Пол, кашлянув — почему-то подвел голос. — Диван только выглядит не очень, а так удобный.

Рука Джефферсона, занесенная над фолиантом «История Сторибрука», замерла. Он медленно моргнул и перевел взгляд на темное окно.

— Мне нужно домой, — сказал он, оглядываясь так, словно не понимал, где находится и как тут очутился.

— Конечно, я отвезу вас утром.

— Мне нужно сейчас. — Джефферсон беспокойно коснулся шарфа, выглядывающего из-за поднятого воротника пальто. — Если Грейс вернется, мне нужно быть дома. Я… я лучше пойду.

— Послушайте, но сейчас второй час ночи, на улице мороз и очень скользко. — Пол медленно подошел, остановившись в паре шагов. — Я не хочу, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось.

Джефферсон посмотрел на него мягким, непонимающим и совершенно безумным взглядом:

— Но мне нужно домой.

Пол открыл рот, закрыл и потер лицо руками.

— Ладно, — сказал он, поняв, что выбора у него нет. — Хорошо. Я только посмотрю, остался ли кофе.

Кофе был на самом дне кофейника, но в холодильнике обнаружилось несколько банок энергетика. Одну Пол выпил, на ходу натягивая куртку и ища куда-то запропастившиеся ключи, вторую прихватил с собой.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, они ни во что не врезались, не съехали в кювет и вообще добрались вполне благополучно. Улицы в этот час были совершенно пустынны, только раз он заметил промелькнувший где-то вдалеке свет фар. Джефферсон всю дорогу молча глядел в окно. Его лицо с высокими скулами, изящными дугами бровей и полными губами то и дело выхватывали из тени отсветы уличных фонарей.

Дом номер триста шестнадцать был темен и тих, только над крыльцом горел как всегда включенный светильник. Пол прищурился, глядя на него снизу вверх — крыльцо Джефферсона никогда еще ни казалось ему таким Эверестом. Ноги протестующе ныли при одной мысли о необходимости подниматься, и после целого дня проведенного за рулем отваливалась спина.

— Хотите чаю, офицер? — спросил Джефферсон, и Пол, вздохнув, принялся подниматься. В конце концов, как бы он ни вымотался, он точно знал, что будет спать спокойнее, зная, что одетый не по погоде Джефферсон не бродит по темным дорогам, рискуя свернуть себе шею в случайной канаве или попасть под колеса невнимательному водителю.

— В доме есть гостевые комнаты, — неуверенно напомнил Джефферсон.

— Шесть или восемь, да. Вы говорили.

— Хотите все или одной будет все же достаточно? — уточнил Джефферсон, и Полу показалось, что он опять уловил проблеск того человека, каким хозяин дома был «до». Или ему мерещилось от усталости, что тоже было не исключено.

— Благодарю вас, одной будет вполне достаточно, — ответил он, наконец добравшись до верхней площадки. Джефферсон жестом пригласил Пола в дом, на несколько секунд застыл на пороге, с тревогой и надеждой вглядываясь в тихую зимнюю ночь, и медленно, будто бы через силу прикрыл входную дверь.

**9**

— Нет, Мэри Маргарет, и не проси. Я не буду писать никаких официальных запросов ради дурацкой встречи выпускников, — донеслось из кабинетика Свон уже второй раз за последние четверть часа. — Да, я понимаю, двадцать лет с выпуска, это важно, бла-бла-бла. — Заметив вопросительный взгляд Пола, шериф закатила глаза и помотала головой — мол, ерунда.

— Нет, это не потому, что мне лень, это потому, что я не могу использовать служебные полномочия в личных целях. — Свон, поморщившись, отодвинула трубку от уха — было слышно, как на том конце линии громко возмущаются.

Пол сочувственно ей улыбнулся. Шла первая неделя марта, они всего несколько дней как вздохнули по-настоящему спокойно, так что слова Свон о лени были правдой лишь наполовину.

Поиски миссис Хаттер зашли в очередной тупик. В один из вечеров в конце февраля позвонил детектив Ладлоу. В стране ее точно не было. Ладлоу пообещал задействовать свои связи в Интерполе, но на международный поиск требовалось гораздо больше времени.

— Да, Мэри Маргарет, я твоя подруга, ты же знаешь, — успокаивающе проговорила шериф в трубку. — Ты же знаешь.

Полу показалось, что теперь на том конце плакали.

— Хорошо, — Свон закатила глаза, — я обещаю подумать. — Она выделила интонацией последнее слово. — А ты обещай, что поищешь ее в фейсбуке. Судя по тому, что я о ней от тебя слышала, у нее обязан быть фейсбук. Ладно. Хорошо, договорились. До встречи.

Свон повесила трубку, простонала и с грохотом водрузила ноги на стол.

— Проблемы? — спросил Пол, с радостью отвлекаясь от составления отчета по происшествиям в округ.

— Ну, как сказать. В июне у Мэри Маргарет двадцать лет выпуску из старшей школы. Она снова хочет собрать класс, как на десятилетие, и кого-то там не может найти.

— М-м-м, — глубокомысленно протянул Пол, и Свон фыркнула:

— Вот именно. — Она откинулась в кресле и заложила руки за голову. — Встречи выпускников. Бр-р-р, я не видела своих одноклассников лет двадцать и готова заплатить за то, чтобы не видеть еще столько же.

Они помолчали. Пол лениво щелкал клавиатурой, заполняя поля отчета.

— А вот ты ходил на встречу выпускников, Дискант? — поинтересовалась шериф.

Пол улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то, хотел.

Свон заинтересованно глянула на него.

— И что случилось?

Он поднял подбородок, показывая шрам:

— Меня подстрелили.

— Ну, это веский повод не идти, — фыркнула шериф, и они рассмеялись.

* * *

Весна в штат Мэн приходила не торопясь. Солнце, свет которого теплыми квадратами лежал на истертом полу полицейского участка, каждый день задерживалось чуть дольше. Пышные шапки сугробов постепенно оседали, деревья распрямлялись, стряхивая с веток лишний снег. По всему Сторибруку жизнерадостно звенела капель. По утрам Пола будил птичий гомон — воробьи и синицы ссорились из-за сморщенных ягод на показавшихся из-под снега кустах шиповника у него на заднем дворе.

В кафе «У бабули» в меню добавили рулеты «весенние» с начинкой из смородинового или малинового — на выбор — джема. В плотной зимней куртке стало жарко, и можно было наконец надеть подаренный на Рождество стетсон, не опасаясь при этом отморозить уши. В городском парке появились первые робко держащиеся за руки парочки, и жившая напротив него престарелая миссис Фейзенхеймер, дни напролет проводившая с биноклем у окна, принялась осаждать участок жалобами на аморальное поведение.

Впрочем, весна действовала не только на подростков. Пол давно заметил, что маленький желтый «Фольксваген Жук» почти перестал покидать стоянку перед участком, а однажды, вернувшись с выезда на аварию — не все так же удачно, как он, подгадали со сменой резины на летнюю, — застал в участке незнакомца, вальяжно развалившегося на кресле Свон.

— День добрый, — с некоторой прохладцей поздоровался Пол. — Чем могу помочь?

Незнакомец неторопливо развернул кресло к нему. Это был подтянутый мужчина с пышной копной темных волос и лицом если не красивым, то не лишенным обаяния. Он был одет в джинсы и рыжую мотоциклетную куртку. На ногах красовались дорогие, хоть и много повидавшие походные ботинки. В вырезе хенли на груди виднелись завитки черных волос. Он прямо-таки излучал уверенность и секс, и Пол понял, что это лицо ему откуда-то знакомо.

— Август Бут, приятель, — не вставая, представился мужчина, протянув руку. Пожатие было твердым и уверенным, на ладони и пальцах чувствовались мозоли. — А ты, должно быть, помощник шерифа Дискант.

Пол кивнул, и мужчина показал зубы в быстрой улыбке.

— Эмма о тебе много рассказывала. Она скоро вернется. Ты же не возражаешь, если я подожду ее тут?

Пол пожал плечами, повернулся к своему столу и тут вспомнил увиденное в баре «Под мостом» фото.

— Кстати, о тебе она тоже говорила, — произнес он, небрежно привалившись плечом к косяку ее кабинета. — Ты вроде писатель, да?

Бут поглядел на него, прищурившись.

— Можно сказать и так. Моя жизнь — сплошные истории одна интересней другой.

— Могу представить. Часто тут бываешь?

Бут пожал плечами.

— Временами.

— Года три назад, например? И в две тысячи третьем?

Бут сел ровнее, но ничто не говорило о том, что слова его хоть сколько-нибудь встревожили.

— Возможно, что и так. Это славный город. Красивые места, охота хорошая.

— Могу себе представить, — вкрадчиво повторил Пол, выкладывая на стол перед Бутом полароидный снимок его и Мэри-Энн. — Особенно на молоденьких девочек.

Бут без особого интереса взял фотографию, прочитал надпись на обороте, хмыкнул и положил обратно на стол.

— Она сказала, что ей восемнадцать.

Пол растянул губы в улыбке больше похожей на оскал.

— Ну еще бы.

Бут подался вперед, положив руки на стол.

— Слушай, помощник, как мужчина мужчине. Это было шесть лет назад и всего раз. Она была хорошенькая, да, но тощая, и с бутылки пива ее развозило в хлам. Я предпочитаю женщин, которые знают, что делать со своим телом, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Пол мысленно скривился от пресыщенности, звучавшей в этом тоне.

— Значит, расстались полюбовно?

— Абсолютно. Перепихнулись в мотеле на объездной, и утром я подкинул ее в город. Все.

— Она рассказывала что-нибудь о себе? Может, говорила о планах?

Бут поскреб чисто выбритый подбородок.

— Ну, она много о чем щебетала, когда перебрала. Вроде хотела уехать.

— Куда?

— Не помню, да и слушал я ее, сам понимаешь, вполуха.

— Три года назад тоже был кто-то вроде нее?

— Чего? — Бут нахмурился. — Что за допрос вообще, помощник?!

— Или, может быть, тебя потянуло на скромных домашних девочек, а? — продолжал напирать Пол. — Отвечай, срок давности по этому, — он постучал ногтем по полароидному снимку, с которого пьяненько улыбалась Мэри-Энн, — еще не истек.

— В две тысячи шестом я провел тут две недели после Дня Труда*********, и тогда была Руби, ясно? — Бут сложил на груди руки, потом расцепил их и тряхнул головой. — Ты видел вообще ее сиськи, помощник? И это она тогда еще губы в Бостоне не сделала.

Пол закатил глаза.

— О, я смотрю, вы познакомились, — раздалось от двери, и Пол поспешил убрать фотографию обратно в карман.

Свон подошла ближе, переводя взгляд с одного на другого так, словно ждала, что они в любой момент вцепятся друг другу в глотку.

— Все нормально? — осторожно уточнила она, и Бут сияющее улыбнулся еще до того, как Пол успел открыть рот.

— Все отлично. Помощник рассказывал мне, как вам туго пришлось зимой с браконьерами.

Свон, вскинув бровь, повернулась к Полу, и он торопливо покивал.

— Да, просто болтали.

— Ладно, — сказала она тоном, ясно дававшим понять, что она им не поверила, но позволяет спустить ситуацию на тормозах. — Ну что, мы идем? — обратилась она уже к Буту, и тот неторопливо поднялся.

— Конечно, дорогуша. Столик ждет.

Когда дверь участка за ними захлопнулась, Пол плюхнулся на свой стул, лениво покрутился и, вытащив из кармана полароидный снимок, бросил его в ящик стола.

* * *

— Можно спросить, откуда это?

Погруженный в свои мысли Пол вздрогнул. Джефферсон смотрел на него, касаясь кончиками пальцев светло-серого шелкового платка, повязанного вокруг шеи.

Они сидели в гостиной, тянувшейся по всей ширине дома и выходившей высокими — от пола до потолка — окнами в разбитый позади дома сад. Тяжелые портьеры сейчас были распахнуты, чтобы впустить в комнату как можно больше света. Апрельское солнце торопилось покинуть небосклон, и между живых изгородей, покрытых сейчас едва-едва проклюнувшимися зелеными листочками, поперек пустых еще клумб залегли длинные вечерние тени. Мраморная чаша большого фонтана, напротив, сияла, словно напоенная светом.

Пол неловко пошевелился на низеньком диванчике, какими комната была уставлена в избытке. Джефферсон в черной рубашке в мелкий рисунок и светлой, в тон платку, атласной жилетке сидел напротив на таком же, и в отличие от Пола вовсе не выглядел так, будто боится лишний раз пошевелиться, чтоб не рухнуть на пол вместе с неудобной конструкцией. На низеньком столике между ними стоял поднос, накрытый для чаепития. Сегодня Джефферсон воспользовался сервизом в нежную бежево-зеленую полоску. В стеклянном чайничке настаивался янтарный напиток. В чашках таяли палочки корицы и плавали темные звездочки бадьяна.

С той ночи, как ему пришлось забирать Джефферсона из дома мадам мэр, у Пола вошло в привычку заезжать на Форест-стрит два-три раза в неделю. Просто проведать. Иногда поговорить, пусть даже о становящихся все более и более запутанными безумных теориях Джефферсона. Иногда помолчать, наблюдая, как тот снова и снова листает составленный его дочерью альбом, нежно поглаживая изрисованные страницы. После таких встреч, даже если за весь вечер не было сказано ни слова, Джефферсон чуть успокаивался, не рвался искать дочь на ночных дорогах и уж точно не беспокоил мадам мэр.

Впрочем, иногда удержать его дома не было никакой возможности, и Пол вместе с ним бродил по окрестным дорогам и знакомым улицам, то и дело открывая для себя неприметные проулки и потайные тропы через заброшенные сады, задние дворы усадьб и лабиринты хозяйственных построек. Пол был уверен, что если попросить, Джефферсон без труда найдет возможность добраться от Мейпл-стрит до дома номер триста шестнадцать за десять минут, а не в объезд через весь город. Но он не просил, потому что ему не нравилась мысль, что Джефферсон станет бродить один по проезжим дорогам.

Джефферсон опустил руку от шейного платка, видимо, решив, что не получит ответа, и Пол встрепенулся.

— Ранили при исполнении полтора года назад. Коп, с которым я тогда работал — мы не были напарниками в полном смысле этого слова — вовремя наложил повязку, скорая оказалась рядом. Повезло.

С прошлого лета шрам заметно побледнел. Стоило Полу не бриться пару дней, и его было почти невозможно разглядеть за щетиной, но он всегда считал, что офицер полиции должен быть гладко выбрит, и даже штату Мэн не удалось убедить его в обратном.

Джефферсон кивнул. Кольца на его пальцах нежно позвякивали о тонкий фарфор чашки. Солнце, клонясь к горизонту, скользнуло в просвет между деревьями, и гостиная, словно аквариум водой, до краев наполнилась мягким золотом закатного света. На обоях вспыхивали и гасли искры, темные деревянные подлокотники диванчиков казались огненно-красными, а в чашках, остывая, исходил паром сам закат. Темные волосы Джефферсона отливали рыжиной, и по обыкновению бледное его лицо словно бы покрыл здоровый румянец. Пол не мог отвести от него взгляд, а потом солнце зашло, и наполнявшее комнату искрящееся волшебство разом угасло. В углах сгустились тоскливые вечерние тени.

— А твой? — спросил Пол в тишину сумерек, давая Джефферсону возможность сделать вид, что не услышал. Но тот ответил.

— Это было второе Рождество с тех пор как Регина… С тех пор, как Грейс пропала. — Джефферсон сидел спиной к окнам, и его лицо размытым пятном белело на фоне укрытого тенями сада. — Я не мог отыскать ее, как ни старался, никто не мог помочь и… Я просто не мог больше так… без нее.

Он замолчал, и Пол вдруг понял, что последует дальше. Ему захотелось прервать Джефферсона, остановить, но он продолжал молча слушать, сжимая в ладонях горячую чашку.

— Когда я уже… — голос Джефферсона опустился до шепота, — я подумал, а что если она все же вернется? Получится, что я ее бросил, а я ведь обещал…

Пол не мог больше сидеть не шевелясь. Он не глядя поставил чашку на поднос, потянулся вперед и коснулся той части тела Джефферсона что оказалась ближе — обтянутого дорогими брюками колена. Джефферсон — Пол скорее почувствовал, чем увидел это — обмяк, и сквозь плотную ткань Пол ощущал успокаивающее тепло его тела.

* * *

— О Боже мой, нет. Только не это! — Свон молнией метнулась от окна в свой кабинетик, схватила ключи и, чуть не уронив вешалку, содрала с нее куртку.

— Я в ратушу. В мэрию. На луну. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Не выдавай! — крикнула она уже в дверях и, выскочив на улицу, ловко нырнула в ближайший к участку проулок.

Пол покачал головой, подошел к окну и раздвинул жалюзи. Ну, точно — к участку решительным шагом направлялась Мэри Маргарет Бланшар.

Хорошенькая миниатюрная брюнетка с аккуратной стрижкой, будучи учительницей начальных классов, обладала внешностью сказочной принцессы с хваткой и упрямством огнедышащего дракона. Войдя в участок, она остановилась на пороге, огляделась, поджав губы при виде пустого кабинета Свон, и, направившись к столу Пола, села перед ним, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Чем могу помочь, мэм?

— Мисс Бланшар, помощник, — поправила она и, не давая ему слова вставить, продолжила: — Вы не подскажете, могу ли я увидеть шерифа?

— Шериф уехала по срочному делу, мисс Бланшар. Не думаю, что сегодня она появится.

Мисс Бланшар постучала пальцами по своей аккуратной бежевой сумочке в тон шарфику, туфлям и пальто.

— Что ж, досадно, особенно учитывая, что в последнее время Эмма явно меня избегает. — В голосе ее зазвенела угроза расправы, и Полу захотелось спрятаться под стол, лишь бы не участвовать в разборках между подругами.

— Не могу знать, мэм… мисс Бланшар. Извините, — выдавил он вместо этого.

Она вздохнула, вскинула хорошенькую головку и посмотрела на него с новым интересом.

— Скажите, помощник, а вы могли бы помочь мне найти человека?

Поняв, куда она клонит, Пол ответил, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Если речь идет о преступлении, мэ… мисс.

— Но разве вы не разыскиваете пропавших? — Она вскинула тонкие брови.

— Да, мэ… мисс, — вынужден был признать Пол. — У вас кто-то пропал?

— Моя одноклассница. — Мисс Бланшар достала из сумочки и положила перед Полом небольшую черно-белую распечатанную на принтере фотографию, где смутно угадывалась женщина с копной пышных волос. — В фейсбуке у меня есть более удачное фото.

— Мэ…мисс, мы можем принимать заявления о пропаже только от родственников, опекунов или партнеров.

— У нее нет близких родственников. Неужели вы не можете поискать ее без этих глупых заявлений?

— Боюсь, нет, мисс. — Пол пододвинул распечатку обратно к ней. — И потом, мисс, ваша одноклассница могла выйти замуж и сменить фамилию. Могла переехать или сменить номер телефона.

— Но я дозванивалась не на ее личный номер, офицер. Я пыталась поговорить с ее менеджером и агентом — они говорят, что не могут предоставить непонятно кому конфиденциальную информацию.

— Менеджером и агентом? — Нахмурился Пол.

— Я вам разве не сказала? — Удивилась мисс Бланшар. — Я ищу Лоррейн Бэйл.

**10**

— На десятилетие с выпускного мы замечательно, просто замечательно провели время! — Всплеснула руками мисс Бланшар. — Видите? Видите, какие все смеющиеся и довольные?

Пол рассеянно кивнул, просматривая папку с фотография с памятной вечеринки на странице мисс Бланшар в фейсбуке. Здесь было около сотни снимков, групповых и портретных. Некоторые лица Пол узнал. Сама Мэри Маргарет, Дэвид Нолан, который держал ветеринарный магазин и крутил с Мэри Маргарет за спиной у жены, Уилл Скарлет, еще несколько. Лоррейн Бэйл с причудливой укладкой и в длинном сверкающем красном платье выгодно выделялась среди остальных дам.

— Я хочу сказать, мы все взрослеем, и когда люди встречаются снова через столько лет, вспоминается только хорошее, и за детские глупости никто не таит обид.

— А что, были обиды? — спросил Пол и, когда она бросила на него недоуменный взгляд, уточнил: — Я имею в виду детские.

— О! — Мисс Бланшар махнула рукой. Теперь она сидела рядом с Полом, небрежно откинувшись на спинку стула. Шарф и пальто висели на вешалке, а на ней оказалось того же оттенка аккуратное платье с закрытым воротничком. — Какие только глупости мы не творили в школе.

— Например? — уточнил Пол, не отрываясь от одного из групповых снимков.

— Ну, вот Томми, например, все старшие классы ухаживал за Лоррейн. — Она указала на мужчину на снимке. Тот стоял во втором ряду, затертый среди бывших игроков бейсбольной команды, и о нем мало что можно было сказать, кроме того, что лицо бы приятное. — Ну, за ней много кто ухаживал. — В голосе ее проскользнула затаенная зависть, и Пол постарался спрятать улыбку.

— Так вот, Лоррейн всегда его, как говорят сейчас, френдзонила, а на выпускном не то он стал слишком настойчив, не то она вспылила, но был такой скандал! — Глаза ее загорелись. — Она так на него кричала, как только не обзывала, и это на виду у всех выпускников! Бедный Томми потом три дня дома не ночевал. Но когда мы собрались в девяносто девятом, разумеется, никто про это и не вспомнил.

— Даже Томми?

— Даже Лоррейн, — доверительно понизив голос, сказала мисс Бланшар. — Она была очень мила и даже танцевала с ним несколько раз. Давайте покажу.

Она отобрала у Пола мышку и прокрутила страницу с фотографиями вниз, указывая на снимки танцующей пары.

— Вот, видите?

Пол кивнул. Лоррейн было видно отлично, а вот мужчина везде был снят со спины. Худощавый, подтянутый, ростом пониже самого Пола на полголовы или около того, решил он, сохраняя себе несколько снимков.

— Теперь-то вы понимаете, офицер? Это будет чудесное мероприятие, и Лоррейн должна приехать обязательно!

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Пол. — У вас были какие-то еще способы с ней связаться, помимо агентов и менеджеров?

— Ну, ей не позволяли заводить страницы в социальных сетях. Это было прописано в контракте. У меня был ее домашний номер и номер консьержа, но она говорила, что подыскивает квартиру побольше, так что я не очень удивилась, когда мне мужчина ответил. Консьерж тоже сменился. — Она пожала плечами. — Я потому и просила Эмму, но она уперлась рогом в профессиональную этику, и все тут.

— Ну, вообще-то, шериф поступает совершенно правильно, но, — Пол вздохнул, чувствуя что ввязывается в очередные тупиковые поиски, — так и быть, попробую поговорить с ее представителями сам, оставляйте контакты.

Мисс Бланшар радостно захлопала в ладоши и потянулась за карандашом.

Проводив ее и клятвенно пообещав держать в курсе, Пол потянулся было к телефону, но в последний момент передумал. Был уже шестой час вечера, на город опустились мягкие ясные сумерки, какие бывают лишь в середине апреля, когда воздух прозрачен и напоен запахами молодой листвы. Пол запер участок, сбросил Свон сообщение «Горизонт чист» — в ответ почти сразу пришел пьяный смайлик, — и поехал домой.

Стоило бы заехать к Джефферсону, он не был на Форест-стрит уже три дня, но Пол решил, что сделает это завтра. Голова от трескотни мисс Бланшар гудела, от попыток сосредоточиться на дороге стало только хуже, и, остановившись у своего дома, Пол некоторое время сидел в машине, отрешенно глядя на знакомые очертания соседского забора и крыши сарая, видневшегося за ним. Мысли тяжело ворочались в голове, повторяя уже не раз и не два пройденные маршруты. Ему нужно было выспаться, придумать, как обосновать интерес к Лоррейн, чтобы ее представители ему не отказали, а еще позвонить Ладлоу, узнать, нет ли новостей.

В стекло машины постучали. Пол вздрогнул.

Миссис Миллер, кутаясь в теплое пальто, сердечно ему улыбнулась.

— Я подумала, ты ненароком уснул тут, дорогой, — сказала она, когда Пол опустил окно.

Он устало потер лицо.

— Ну, не могу сказать, что вы были так уж далеки от истины. — Пол вытащил ключи из замка зажигания, закрыл окно и, выйдя, захлопнул дверцу.

— Опять кого-то ловите, дорогой? — участливо поинтересовалась миссис Миллер.

— Да как вам сказать, мэм. Я просто пытаюсь разобраться в одном деле, хотя, честно говоря, я не так уж уверен, что здесь вообще есть дело…

Она сочувствующе покачала головой и поманила его к себе.

— Пойдем, дорогой. У тебя-то дома, поди, и поужинать нечем, а я-то, сам знаешь — по привычке готовлю на четверых.

Пол улыбнулся.

— Не хочу стеснять вас, час уже поздний.

— Что за глупости! — отмахнулась она. — Вот доживешь до моих лет и узнаешь, что такое бессонница. Идем! — решительно сказала она, и Пол охотно подчинился.

Вот так он и оказался на просторной, сияющей чистотой кухне миссис Миллер. Хозяйка разогрела рыбный пирог и где-то между вторым куском и четвертым, слово за слово, Пол выложил ей свою проблему.

— С одной стороны, все предельно просто, мэм — одну мать увезла, другая от своей сбежала, Лоррейн наверняка вышла замуж и потягивает бейлис на Гавайях. Иногда мне кажется, я ищу дело там, где его нет. Ну, в самом-то деле, мэм, если есть на свете город, где никогда ничего плохого не случалось с девочками, то это наверняка Сторибрук, но с другой… — Он осекся, потому что миссис Миллер сидела совершенно неподвижно, побелевшими пальцами сжимая изящную чашку с рисунком цветущей гортензии.

— Мэм? — негромко позвал Пол, и та, коротко вздохнув, зашевелилась, поставила чашку на стол и аккуратно разгладила воображаемые складки на скатерти.

— Видишь ли, дорогой, это не совсем так — то, что с девочками в Сторибруке никогда ничего не случалось.

Она улыбнулась болезненной ломкой улыбкой, которую Пол столько раз видел на лице Джефферсона.

— Двадцать лет назад Сьюзи, мою младшую нашли на старом карьере. Мертвой.

В кухне стало так тихо, что было слышно, как в гостиной тикают часы.

— Мэм?

Миссис Миллер глубоко вздохнула, промокнула глаза салфеткой и взяла себя в руки.

— В те года карьер еще не был огорожен, как сейчас. Молодежь частенько туда наведывалась. С обрыва на долину открывался потрясающий вид. — Она покачала головой, слабо улыбнувшись воспоминаниям. — В городе даже поговорки были — «принесла с карьера» и «карьерная свадьба».

Пол слушал, не перебивая.

— Доктор, который проводил вскрытие, сказал, что несчастный случай. Оступилась, упала и разбила голову о камни. Свидетелей не было — в тот вечер в школе шел выпускной бал, вся молодежь была на танцах, а родители стерегли дочерей по кустам.

Она умолкла, погрузившись в воспоминания.

— Сьюзи… она была там с кем-то? Раз уж вы упомянули, что это было вроде как место для свиданий, мэм, — осторожно уточнил Пол.

Миссис Миллер покачала головой.

— Нет, мальчик, который нравился моей Сьюзи, с ума сходил по другой. Ей было пятнадцать, а он был постарше ее на год или два. Выпускник. Как же его звали? Джимми… Джонни или, может, Тони — и не вспомнить теперь.

Она снова замолчала. Пол вздохнул, складывая на тарелку крошки от пирога. Есть расхотелось.

— Мне жаль, что это с вами случилось, мэм.

Миссис Миллер сложила губы в улыбке.

— Мне тоже, дорогой. После Сьюзи… после того, как ее не стало, я не могла оставаться в нашем доме. Не могла видеть Питера и детей. Хорошо, что мальчики были тогда уже совсем большие. Им, может, и не по нраву пришлось, что мы с отцом разъехались, но они понимали… А Питеру, мне кажется, тоже было проще так. Я ведь, наверное, тоже о ней напоминала.

Она торопливо поднялась, без всякой нужды переставляя чашки.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Пол еще раз и вышел на улицу, плотно притворив за собой дверь и притворяясь, что не слышит несущихся вслед рыданий.

* * *

Пол рухнул на кровать, отложив телефон подальше, чтобы удержаться и не запустить им в стену. Разговор с агентом Лоррейн Бейл прошел примерно так «успешно», как Пол и ожидал. Агент, после того как в принципе смог вспомнить, о ком идет речь, был чуть более сговорчив, но не мог сказать почти ничего нового. Да, Лоррейн была хорошенькой, но из списка моделей категории С выбраться ей не светило. Ко времени ее поездки на встречу выпускников в Сторибрук до конца карьеры ей оставался еще год или два от силы. Агент полагал, что она нашла на родине подходящего жениха и нянчит теперь шестерых детишек.

Детектив Ладлоу, когда удалось до него дозвониться, ответил только, что поиск идет, но пока никаких результатов. Некоторое время Пол боролся с желанием поехать поднять отчет о вскрытии Сьюзен Миллер, но усталость взяла свое, и он уснул как был — не раздевшись, поперек кровати, и проснулся в шесть утра оттого что замерз, потому что забыл закрыть окно на ночь.

Стуча зубами и чертыхаясь, Пол забрался в горячий душ, выпил обжигающе-горячего кофе и подумывал было пойти лечь еще на пару часов, как в голову ему пришла практически гениальная идея. Он помчался наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки разом.

Чарльз Мэтьюс, глава аналитического отдела дорожной полиции Лос-Анджелеса, ответил только через четыре часа.

— Дискант, ты с ума сошел в пять утра мне названивать? — раздался в трубке его сонный голос, хотя Пол знал — тому льстит такое внимание.

— Что делать, приятель, обстоятельства такие, что без тебя никак.

— Слушаю, — уже более бодро откликнулся Чарльз. — Кстати, как там Мичиган?

Пол закатил глаза.

— Мэн! И он в порядке. Мне нужно по имени владельца пробить номер машины и штрафы.

— М-м-м... — Было слышно, как на заднем плане шуршит ткань. Должно быть, Чарльз поднялся. — Если ты про эту Хаттер, мы уже искали для Ладлоу, на нее нет зарегистрированных машин.

— Нет. Меня интересует Лоррейн Бейл, уроженка Сторибрука, штат Мэн. Тридцатое ноября семьдесят седьмого года рождения. Меня нужны данные за девяносто девятый год и позже.

— Семьдесят седьмой… — скрипя ручкой, повторил себе под нос Чарльз. — Дискант, ты же не ждешь, что я прямо сейчас тебе на блюдечке информацию выдам?

Пол, честно говоря, ждал, но решил, что в честь выходного дня может дать Чарльзу несколько часов.

— После обеда? — с надеждой переспросил он, и на том конце страдальчески возопили:

— Дискант, ты меня просишь перелопатить базу по всей стране за десять лет и уложиться в пару часов?! Три дня минимум. Рабочих! Раньше четверга даже не звони. И вообще, я сам тебя наберу. Все, давай, привет Монтане.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

— Мэну, — проворчал Пол, сбрасывая звонок, но все равно при этом улыбался.

* * *

К вечеру выспавшийся и отдохнувший Пол доехал до Форест-стрит, но дверь никто не открыл. Окна дома были неприветливо темными. Встревожившись, Пол объехал близлежащие кварталы. Бросив машину, обошел пешком излюбленные маршруты Джефферсона и в приступе паники съездил к особняку мадам мэр. Джефферсона нигде не было видно.

Пол, разумеется, отдавал себе отчет, что при том, как Джефферсон знал все местные тропки, они запросто могли разминуться с полдюжины раз, но все равно не мог избавиться от тревоги и неясного плохого предчувствия. Он покрутился по округе до сумерек, зачем-то съездил к месту их первой с Джефферсоном встречи и, естественно никого не найдя, вернулся к дому — ждать.

Угасающее солнце еще немного подмигивало ему в просвет между соседской крышей и растущей у тех во дворе разлапистой елью, а потом укатилось за горизонт. Почти сразу же похолодало — шла третья неделя апреля, и солнце еще не настолько припекало, чтоб земля отдавала тепло еще с час-другой после заката, как это бывает летом. Пол вернулся в машину, приоткрыл окно и завел двигатель, прогревая салон.

Иногда ему казалось, что он зря поощряет Джефферсона делиться своим безумием — пусть даже все поощрение заключалось в молчаливом участии и готовности раз за разом до бесконечности слушать одно и тоже. А порой у него было ощущение, что в бедном сумасшедшем из дома номер триста шестнадцать по Форест-стрит все чаще и чаще проскальзывает тот, прежний Джефферсон.

Он мог быть прав в обоих случаях и мог одинаково ошибаться. Доктор Хоппер, когда Пол как-то раз, встретив его в кафе «У Бабули» за неторопливым завтраком, осторожно вывел разговор на Джефферсона, только развел руками. Он терапевт, а не психиатр, объяснил доктор, а в случае мистера Хаттера без медикаментозного лечения никак не обойтись. От Ладлоу все еще не было никаких вестей, но Пол все же надеялся — еще сильнее, чем в самом начале, — что бывшая миссис Хаттер и Грейс найдутся, хотя и понимал, что даже если так, вряд ли это исцелит Джефферсона. Магия, в которую тот так верил, в этом мире не работала.

Скорее почувствовав, чем заметив какое-то движение, Пол скосил глаза в зеркало заднего вида. В проеме ворот из сгустившихся вечерних теней соткался Джефферсон. Он брел, засунув руки в карманы долгополого пальто и глядя себе под ноги. Ботинки и гачи штанов, заметил Пол, были у него мокрые. Пол на всякий случай моргнул задними фарами и постарался не хлопнуть дверцей слишком громко, но предосторожности оказались лишними — Джефферсон поднял голову и посмотрел на него так, словно ожидал здесь увидеть.

— Я искал Грейс, — тихо сказал тот, ежась на ночном ветру в своем дизайнерском пальто из дорогущей шерсти.

Ну, а что он мог еще сказать, подумал вдруг Пол, ощутив внезапный прилив щемящей, болезненной почти нежности.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответил он, подходя ближе. — Это ничего.

Шерсть пальто на ощупь была гладкая и мягкая. Джефферсон же, когда Пол осторожно притянул его к себе, наоборот, напрягся и застыл статуей, просто позволяя Полу обнимать себя, касаться щекой своей холодной кожи.

— Ничего, — продолжал шептать Пол. Возможно, больше себе, чем ему. — Однажды я ее найду. Обязательно.

В голой после зимы живой изгороди прошелестел ветер. Джефферсон как-то разом обмяк, расслабился в его руках, привалившись к нему и дрожа всем телом. Надо завести его внутрь, подумал Пол, вытащить из холодного пальто и завернуть в кардиган, напоить горячим чаем и уложить в постель с грелкой. Но они продолжали стоять в преисполненной ночных шорохов темноте, и Пол, поглаживая Джефферсона по густым вьющимся волосам, повторял как заведенный:

— Ничего, ничего.

**11**

Последний понедельник апреля начался для Пола в четыре часа утра с телефонного звонка. На объездной какой-то дальнобойщик, сбив встречную легковушку, улетел в кювет. На то, чтобы наскоро принять душ и перелить свежесваренный кофе в термос, ушло не больше четверти часа. Завтракать Пол не стал, примерно представляя себе картину, которую увидит на дороге в серых предрассветных сумерках. И не ошибся.

Здоровенная фура, впечатавшаяся кабиной в ствол вековой ели, лежала на боку, оставив после себя длинный зигзагообразный след шин на асфальте и ярдов сорок выдранного с корнем, поломанного кустарника да вспухшей глубокими бороздами земли. Остатки легковушки под огромными колесами удалось разглядеть далеко не сразу. В воздухе стояла вонь бензина, разогретого металла и паленой резины.

Не меньше часа ушло на то, чтобы дозвониться до городской больницы и переговорить сначала с сонной, ничего не понимающей медсестрой, а потом с не менее сонным и туго соображающим дежурным ординатором. Но в конце концов Полу все же удалось донести до них, кто он и чего хочет, и ему пообещали бригаду парамедиков и труповозку. Энди, к счастью, всегда был ранней пташкой.

К тому времени, как на дороге показались тягачи автомастерской и лениво завывающая машина скорой помощи, на трассе уже стало оживленнее. Многие притормаживали, высовывались из окон в попытках разглядеть произошедшее во всех подробностях, даже рискуя свернуть себе шею или оказаться в кювете с противоположной стороны. Пол переставил машину поближе — он был на служебной — и включил мигалку.

— Еб твою мать, — заключил Энди, оценив масштаб предстоящей работы. Парня, пригнавшего второй тягач, выворачивало в кустах с другой стороны дороги. — Позвоню-ка я Джимми, пускай гонит сюда трактор и прихватит бензопилы. Доброе, ну, коли можно так сказать, утро, помощник.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Мимо, яростно сигналя, пронеслась легковушка.

Даже с помощью вызванной из округа бригады спасателей железное месиво удалось расцепить и вытащить на дорогу только к трем часам дня. К тому времени опустел и термос Пола, и тот, что положила Энди Сара, его, как он ласково ее называл, хозяюшка. В том, что осталось от легковушки, был только водитель, а вот на полу в кабине грузовика, когда ее раскурочили, чтобы достать тело, обнаружился «сюрприз» в виде женщины неопределенного возраста, но во вполне себе недвусмысленной позе.

— Ну вот что за мудак, а? — ворчал старшина пожарных, утирая пот, пока Пол фотографировал вскрытую кабину.

— Зато повеселился напоследок… — неуверенно подал голос Джонни, один из автомехаников Энди, ждавший в сторонке, когда пожарные дадут добро, чтобы растаскивать машины.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, когда машина начала вихлять, она, скорее всего, рефлекторно сжала зубы, да? — осведомился у него один из санитаров, стряхивая сигаретный пепел на асфальт. — А если нет, то сделала это во время удара о легковушку.

Джонни побледнел. Игравший во что-то на телефоне врач снисходительно усмехнулся.

— Приезжайте в Сторибрук, окунитесь в атмосферу настоящей сказки, — мрачно процитировал Пол буклет местного туристического агентства.

Энди, фыркнув, хлопнул его по плечу.

Свон позвонила в половине четвертого, и голос ее Полу не понравился сразу. Он моргнул фарами, пропуская дребезжащий и скрежещущий грузовик, который со всеми возможными предосторожностями буксировал сам Энди — остатки легковушки увезли на эвакуаторе часа два назад, — и съехал на обочину.

— Еще раз, что?

— Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал — это было не мое решение, Дискант.

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Хаттер. Я знаю, что вы общаетесь, и хотела сказать тебе сама. Его сегодня видели возле школы, вроде подходил к девочкам, пытался о чем-то предупредить. Ну, ты знаешь, какой он бывает.

— Да, — только и сумел выдавить Пол. — Он говорил что-то о мадам мэр? Его арестовали?

— Ты же знаешь, что, если бы зависело от меня, я просто отвезла бы его домой?

— Эмма, где он? — раздельно произнес Пол, впервые с момента знакомства назвав ее по имени.

— Городская больница. Мне жаль, я ничего не могла поделать. Это было не мое решение…

Она говорила что-то еще, но Пол, выруливая на дорогу и втопив педаль в пол, уже не слушал.

Городская больница Сторибрука представляла собой двухэтажное здание в форме неправильной буквы Е. Когда в начале прошлого столетия городские власти решили, что город разросся в достаточной степени, чтобы обзавестись собственным медицинским учреждением, было возведено аккуратное, просторное по тем меркам здание в виде буквы L. Шло время, город рос, медицина развивалась, требовалось больше площадей и кабинетов, и в шестидесятых годах городской совет при финансовой помощи семейства Бэйлов постановил пристроить дополнительное крыло. Так L превратилась в U.

В конце девяностых снова возникла потребность в расширении. Средний возраст населения рос, частота обращений за медицинской помощью тоже увеличивалась, да и помещения приемного покоя и неотложки надо было полностью переоборудовать в соответствии с последними стандартами министерства здравоохранения. Но когда городской совет в очередной раз залез в карман федерального бюджета и местных меценатов, выяснилось — почва для того, чтобы возвести новое крыло и превратить U в Е, была неподходящая. Нет, непосредственной опасности не было, но старого мистера Бэйла, увлекавшегося геологией, встревожило колебание уровня грунтовых вод, и, поскольку больше шестидесяти процентов строительной сметы оплачивалось из его кармана, крыло выстроили, развернув в другую сторону, и вот в нем-то теперь и располагался приемный покой и стойка регистратуры.

Было около четырех, когда Пол влетел в просторный холл, заполненный простуженными, перевязанными людьми и орущими даже на руках у матерей детьми, меж которых сновали медсестры, помогая больнице принять и обработать сегодняшний поток страждущих.

Пол направился прямо к стойке регистрации, и сунул значок под нос усталой задерганной женщине неопределенного возраста от тридцати до пятидесяти лет.

— Помощник шерифа Дискант. Мне нужна информация о пациенте — Хаттер, Джефферсон М., его привезли сегодня.

Женщина по-совиному моргнула, глядя на значок, потом на Пола, опустила глаза на монитор и принялась щелкать по клавиатуре.

— Боюсь, у нас нет пациентов с таким…

Пол заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Хаттер с двумя «т», пожалуйста. И Джефферсон с двумя «ф», а не «с».

Ее пальцы с коротко остриженными ненакрашенными ногтями снова забегали по клавишам.

— Ах, да. Есть. Поступил сегодня…

— Куда? — перебил Пол, едва сдерживаясь.

Она подняла на него глаза и заморгала.

— Вам нужно поговорить с лечащим врачом, офицер. Я не имею права…

— Куда? — очень тихо, почти по буквам произнес Пол, чувствуя, как под шрамом гудят от напряжения связки.

— Психиатрическое отделение, — пискнула она. И закричала уже вслед: — Но вам нельзя туда, офицер!

Пол не слушал.

На входе в психиатрическое отделение его остановили два плечистых медбрата с равнодушными физиономиями, и стало понятно, что значком тут много добиться не выйдет.

— Я не уполномочена сообщать информацию о пациентах, поговорите с главой отделения, — отчеканила медсестра на стойке, тучная дама лет сорока с жидкими волосами и кроваво-красной помадой. Пуговицы ее накрахмаленного белого халата трещали под напором внушительного бюста.

— Кто это?

— Доктор Соммерс, часы приема для не пациентов с двух до четырех каждый второй четверг месяца.

Пол скрипнул зубами, ущипнул себя за переносицу и заставил улыбнуться.

— Могу я взглянуть на сопроводительные документы, мэм? Не карту! — перебил он, видя, что она открыла рот, чтоб в очередной раз пробубнить, что не уполномочена. — Только на заключение о госпитализации. По закону штата Мэн я имею право на доступ к ним без предъявления ордера.

На самом деле, не имел, но они об этом вряд ли знали. Сестра смерила его раздраженным взглядом, вздохнула, ясно давая понять, что он отрывает ее от очень важных дел, и принялась рыться в лотке для бумаг.

— Глядите. — Она бросила на стойку заполненный бланк.

Пол быстро пробежал документ глазами и замер. Под росписью врача, в графе, где должен был засвидетельствовать свое согласие пациент, красовалась размашистая витиеватая подпись мистера Голда.

* * *

Ломбард и антикварная лавка, принадлежавшие негласному владельцу города, словно в насмешку над благосостоянием оного размещались в небольшом домишке на перекрестке Централ-стрит и Петуния-авеню. Толкая дверь под мелодичный звон колокольчика, Пол сообразил, что это одно из немногих оставшихся в Сторибруке мест, где он еще не был.

В небольшом помещении было душно. Спертый воздух резко пах смесью тысячелистника, пыли и дорогого парфюма. В стеклянных витринах и на полках стеллажей, занимавших все стены ломбарда от пола до потолка, теснились самые разнообразные предметы. Веера, помутневшие старинные зеркала, шкатулки всевозможных размеров, кавалерийская сабля, набор пивных кружек, ручная мельница и десятки — сотни! — других предметов, многие из которых не имели на первый взгляд никакой практической или исторической ценности. Предметы громоздились в витринах и на них, шаткими штабелями возвышались в углах комнаты, свешивались с потолка вместе с пучками ароматных трав, от которых отчаянно свербело в носу. Пол не мог представить, как в этом бардаке вообще можно найти что-то нужное.

— Офицер, — промурлыкал откуда-то сбоку вкрадчивый голос, и из теней в самом дальнем и темном углу соткалась невысокая худощавая фигура владельца. В маленьких темных глазах светился интерес хищника, завидевшего добычу. — Рад видеть вас в моем заведении. Что привело?

— Ваша подпись в листке госпитализации мистера Хаттера.

Мистер Голд шагнул вперед. Приглушенный свет ламп словно плащом облек его тощие плечи, заискрился в длинных каштановых волосах.

— Ах вот оно что…

Мистер Голд склонил голову набок, изучая Пола словно, энтомолог — давно известный вид насекомых, отдельный представитель которого умудрился его чем-то удивить. Пол почувствовал, как внутри растет звенящая холодная ярость, от которой делается ясной голова и перестает рваться пустыми сомнениями сердце.

— Я знаю, кому принадлежит этот город, мистер Голд. Но на это вы права не имеете. На него — не имеете.

В немигающих, словно у змеи, глазах владельца ломбарда промелькнул интерес.

— Даже так, офицер?

— Да, мистер Голд, — не отводя глаз и стараясь не моргать, спокойно ответил Пол. — Только так.

— Хм. — Тихий маленький смешок зазвенел в установившемся между ними напряженном молчании. Казалось, он рос, ширился, без остатка заполняя это маленькое захламленное помещение, давя на барабанные перепонки, заставляя сердце испуганно трепыхаться в груди. А потом внезапно лопнул. Мистер Голд подошел к прилавку, и свет лампы соскользнул с его плеч, в морщинах на маленьком лисьем лице залегли тени, сквозь редкие волосы на макушке проглянула белая кожа с пигментными пятнами.

— Вы ведь лично убедились, офицер, что мистер Хаттер не совсем здоров.

Пол, все еще ощущая звон в ушах, шагнул вперед.

— Вы же знаете, что он безобиден.

— Был безобиден, офицер. — Мистер Голд поцокал языком. — Рассказывать выходящим из школы девочкам страшные истории? Пугать невинных детей — это уже не безобидно, офицер.

— Предупреждать! — Пол стиснул край витрины, и деревянная рама жалобно скрипнула под пальцами. — Он хотел их только предупредить. Он не хотел ничего дурного!

Мистер Голд глядел на него, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Предупреждать о реальной опасности — это одно офицер, но о злой королеве, о башнях, где томятся юные пленницы?

Пол стиснул зубы.

— Вы же говорили с доктором Хоппером, офицер. В состоянии мистера Хаттера без медикаментозного лечения не обойтись — и это слова этого уважаемого человека, отнюдь не мои! — Мистер Голд воздел руки в жесте притворного смирения.

— Вы не выпустите его оттуда, да?

Хищная улыбка мистера Голда заставила Пола внутренне содрогнуться.

— Ради всеобщего блага — нет, офицер. С мистером Хаттером приключилось несчастье, и долг общины — помочь ему, а не укреплять в его безумии.

— Думаю, решать, что лучше для мистера Хаттера, вправе только мистер Хаттер, — процедил Пол.

Мистер Голд, ничуть не впечатлившись, вскинул бровь.

— Врач-специалист определенного профиля с вами вряд ли согласится, офицер.

С минуту они буравили друг друга взглядами через заваленный барахлом прилавок. Не отводя глаз, Пол достал из кармана сложенный листок и хлопнул его о витрину так, что задребезжало стекло.

— Тогда подпишите.

Мистер Голд ухватил бланк двумя пальцами, поднял и только тогда перевел взгляд с Пола на документ. Брови его взлетели вверх.

— Разрешение на посещения, — подтвердил Пол. — Иначе, Господом Богом клянусь, я подниму шум о принудительной госпитализации везде, где только смогу.

Острый взгляд мистера Голда вперился в него подобно кинжалу, но Пол и не думал останавливаться.

— Я знаю, что я человек маленький, мистер Голд. И вы быстро меня заткнете. Но у меня остались друзья в Лос-Анджелесе, и что-то я да успею. Вы это знаете, ведь так?

Мистер Голд положил бланк на витрину, расправил погнувшийся уголок и оставил внизу документа размашистую витиеватую подпись.

* * *

— Слушай, Пол, я правда не знала, что так обернется, — первое, что сказала ему Свон, когда на утром следующего дня Пол появился в участке. Он бросил взгляд на свой стол — у клавиатуры стоял высокий стаканчик с его любимым кофе и бумажный пакет с логотипом кафе «У Бабули».

— Доброе утро, шериф Свон, — поздоровался он, обходя ее по дуге и аккуратно пристраивая на подоконник подаренную ей шляпу.

Шериф еще какое-то время стояла посреди участка, уперев руки в бока и глядя, как он включает надсадно заскрежетавший внутренностями компьютер и отправляет в мусорное ведро пакет из кафе вместе со стаканчиком, потом дернула головой и пошла к себе.

— Ладно. Отчет для округа об аварии на тебе, — бросила она и впервые за все время, что Пол работал здесь, захлопнула дверь в свою каморку.

* * *

В психиатрическом отделении посещения разрешались по средам с четырех до семи. Пол подозревал, что стал самым образцовым посетителем со времени основания отделения. Он оставил пояс с оружием и наручниками в багажнике машины. Безропотно снял куртку, зажим для форменного галстука и булавку с гербом штата с кармана рубашки.

Медсестра — та же тучная леди с выпирающей из форменного халата грудью — глянула на него подозрительно, но, изучив подписанный мистером Голдом бланк, резко поскучнела и кивнула одному из санитаров:

— Сэмми, проводи.

— Здесь разве нет комнаты для посещений? — поинтересовался Пол, пока Сэм — рослый плечистый парень на год или два старше его самого — вел его по гулким пустым коридорам.

— Так ведь, сэр, многие тут неходячие или буйные больно.

— А общая комната?

— Есть такая, офицер. Телевизор, игры развивающие — все честь по чести. Но многие нервничают, если видят там незнакомого человека. Я открою вам палату, офицер, а сам постою снаружи на случай чего.

Пол кивнул.

— Вот сюда, сэр. — Санитар указал на одну из многочисленных дверей в коридоре, куда они повернули. — Проходите.

Ключ, поворачиваясь, скрежетнул в замке. Тяжелая дверь отворилась. Пол вошел.

**12**

Палата представляла собой небольшое пространство где-то семь на двенадцать футов. На обитых мягкими блоками стенах кое-где темнели подозрительные пятна. Все убранство палаты состояло из унитаза без крышки да вмонтированных прямо в стену нар с тоненьким матрасом. На потолке, забранные решетками, горели тусклые лампы. Других источников света в этом каменном мешке не было.

Пол приходил уже в пятый раз, но все никак не мог привыкнуть видеть Джефферсона в светло-голубой больничной пижаме на пару размеров больше чем нужно. А может, пижама была по размеру, просто Джефферсон так сильно похудел. В первое время он еще пытался прикрывать горло воротником, но сейчас не делал даже этого, и рубец шрама был отчетливо виден на бледной коже. И сам он, всегда казавшийся таким ярким в своих рубашках и жилетках насыщенных сочных цветов, теперь будто выцвел, истончился. И Пол в очередной раз с отчаянием подумал, что Джефферсон долго здесь не выдержит.

По первости казавшийся даже чуть более собранным, сейчас он едва узнавал Пола, не различал санитаров, и если можно было еще чем-то до него достучаться, то только упоминанием дочери. Правда, смотреть, как он раз за разом заново переживает осознание, что ее нет рядом было еще мучительней, чем при входе в палату встречать его равнодушный взгляд.

— Офицер, — наконец улыбнулся Джефферсон. Чуть медленнее, чем в прошлый визит, и даже эта блеклая улыбка быстро угасла. Он выглядел так, словно отчаянно пытался что-то вспомнить, и Пол, не выдержав, встал с нар, где они сидели, опустился перед ним на колени и сжал тонкую, казавшуюся без привычных колец голой руку в своих. Маячивший за дверью санитар отвернулся.

— Я ищу ее, — заверил Пол, вкладывая в голос всю уверенность, которой не чувствовал. — Пока новостей нет, но я ее найду.

Джефферсон сосредоточенно кивнул, но Пол видел, что внимание его снова рассеивается. Он погладил тонкие пальцы. Новостей не было ни от Ладлоу, ни от Чарльза, который уже какую неделю разводил руками и говорил, что его ребята делают что могут, но период выборки слишком большой и проверять надо базы всех штатов.

— Хочешь, расскажу, что нового в городе? — спросил Пол. Потребовалось сжать руку Джефферсона, чтобы тот рассеянно кивнул.

— Ну, в одном из номеров в гостинице прорвало трубу. Был большой переполох, чуть весь этаж не затопило. Светофор на перекрестке Примула-авеню наконец починили… 

Он говорил и говорил, пока не осип, пока не начало саднить горло, лишь бы заполнить чем-то эту оглушительную тишину и хоть несколько минут не думать о том, что Джефферсон неумолимо ускользает и скоро исчезнет совсем.

— Офицер, время посещений закончилось, — позвал от двери санитар — Боб, кажется. Пол с горечью подумал, что тоже уже перестает их различать. Интересно, ему разрешат поставить здесь вторую койку?

Он кивнул, давая понять, что услышал, снова сжал руки Джефферсона и, дождавшись, когда отсутствующий взгляд сфокусируется на нем, мягко сказал:

— Я приду на следующей неделе. Хорошо?

Джефферсон кивнул, облизнул губы — даже они здесь поблекли — и хрипло ответил:

— Хорошо, офицер.

Боб нетерпеливо зазвенел ключами.

— Вот и славно. Держись тут, слышишь?

Пол поднялся, затекшие ноги протестующе заныли. Он мягко поцеловал Джефферсона в вихрастую макушку, не обращая внимание на предостерегающее покашливание от двери.

— Не забывай меня, слышишь? — шепнул он в пахнущие чем-то больничным волосы и не оглядываясь вышел за дверь. Ключи заскрежетали, отрезая его от Джефферсона еще она одну неделю.

Пол направился к выходу, не дожидаясь санитара — он давно выучил путь через лабиринт здешних коридоров. На сестринском посту у входа в психиатрическое отделение сгреб свои вещи, поставил подпись еще до того, как медсестра поднялась показать, где именно ее следует поставить, и помчался к выходу из больницы, чувствуя, что, если задержится здесь еще хоть на миг, изобьет кого-то, или достанет пистолет и начнет палить в стены, или сделает еще какую-нибудь несусветную глупость, которую никак, совсем никак не мог себе позволить.

Солнечный свет после больничных коридоров казался ослепительным, и он поспешно надел стетсон, прикрывая глаза. Со Свон отношения оставались натянутыми, но Пол понимал, что злиться на нее глупо. Мистеру Голду нужен был лишь предлог, чтобы упечь Джефферсона, и если бы не появление того у школы, то рано или поздно нашелся бы другой повод. Чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость, Пол заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и медленно выпустить воздух. Интересно, сколько времени потребуется продержать Джефферсона в больнице, чтобы установить недееспособность и получить возможность подать апелляцию по делу особняка Бэйлов? Наверняка осталось недолго. И что станет с ним потом? До конца жизни запрут в психушке?

Пол потряс головой, сбежал со ступенек, направляясь к машине, и тут зазвонил телефон. На экране высвечивалось имя шерифа.

— Слушаю, мэм.

— Поступила жалоба, что на старой автомобильной свалке видели подростков, стреляющих по банкам. Чертовы дети, еще даже каникулы не начались! — пробурчала Свон. — Я в «Норе», Лерой расколотил витрину, писанины еще часа на два.

— Я съезжу.

— Включи сирену погромче, и они разбегутся еще до того, как ты появишься.

— Слушаюсь, мэм, — отрапортовал он, радуясь любой возможности отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

— Давай. — Она отключилась.

Пол плюхнулся на сиденье, завел машину и вырулил со стоянки.

Стояла середина июня, город плавился под жарким солнцем, но на объездной, втопив в пол педаль газа и открыв окна на полную, Пол наконец ощутил долгожданную прохладу. Дождей давно не было, и заросшая травой грунтовка, ведущая на старую автомобильную свалку, была вполне проходима. Пол чуть сбросил скорость, чувствуя, как сухие жесткие стебли тимьяна, вымахавшего под три фута в высоту, стучат по днищу машины, и включил мигалку. Распугав птиц, окрестности огласил истошный вой полицейской сирены. Естественно, на свалке Пол никого не застал — высокая трава медленно распрямлялась, скрывая следы велосипедных шин.

Когда-то это было просторное, хорошо расчищенное и огороженное поле, но с тех пор как десять лет назад здесь случился пожар, превративший проржавевшие и покореженные остовы машин в груду сплавленных, перекрученных до неузнаваемости железок, свалку забросили окончательно. Забор из сетки-рабицы там, где его не коснулось пламя, проржавел, опоры погнулись и повалились в разные стороны. Тщательно расчищаемая дважды в год полоса между забором и опушкой леса заросла кустарниками и травой. Здесь и там зеленели маленькие пушистые сосенки и стройные осинки.

Природа берет свое, подумал Пол, обходя свалку по периметру, чтобы найти, где стреляли. Кое-где деревья прорастали прямо сквозь окна и пустые зевы багажников. Стоящий особняком остов не то фургона, не то грузовичка было и не разглядеть под шапкой полностью оплетшего его плюща. В стороне, на осевшей и покосившейся груде из трех составленных друг на друга машин, деловито чистила перья ворона. Когда Пол проходил мимо, птица поглядела на него круглым глазом и как ни в чем не бывало вернулась к своему занятию.

Блеск гильз в примятой траве он заметил издалека. Двадцать второй калибр, стреляли скорее всего из духовушки. Пол присел, пересчитывая гильзы. Хмыкнул — почти два десятка. Кому-то крепко достанется, когда отец проверит оружейный шкафчик. Он на всякий случай подобрал несколько наименее помятых, сложил в пакет для улик и выпрямился, отряхивая форменные брюки. На капоте стоявшей футах в сорока обгоревшем остове машины еще оставалось несколько жестяных банок из-под Пепси и Спрайта.

Путаясь в густой траве, Пол подошел поближе. Из-под днища в сторону торопливо юркнула ярко-зеленая ящерка. За машиной валялось не менее дюжины смятых пулями банок. Парочка тоже отправилась в мешок для улик. Пол обошел остов машины раз, другой и остановился, сам не понимая, что ищет. Что-то его смутно беспокоило. Машина мало отличалась от тех, которые во множестве валялись вокруг. Такая же обгоревшая практически до самого железа, с зияющей пустотой внутри на месте, где когда-то находились сиденья, с задранной от жара крышкой багажника и ободами колес, которых было не разглядеть в высокой траве. Здесь было множество таких же — грузовчиков, фургонов, Фордов, которые еще можно было узнать по угловатым очертаниям.

Стоп, сказал себе Пол. Стоп, детектив Дискант. Он еще раз оглядел остов машины, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и он поймет, что же его так обеспокоило. Задранный зад становился более очевиден благодаря тому, что машина практически лежала на днище. Плавные обводы, две двери. Остатки рамы, на которой держалось лобовое стекло, истлевшие ошметки ткани, которые когда-то могли быть поднимающимся верхом. Не та машина, которой поспешили бы обзавестись здешние обитатели, предпочитавшие надежность, проходимость и хорошую подвеску.

Резкая трель звонка заставила его подпрыгнуть и выронить пакет с уликами. Ворона, недовольно каркая, снялась с обгоревшей крыши и неторопливо полетела в сторону деревьев. Чертыхнувшись, Пол вытащил телефон.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя там в Мичигане еще не ночь, Дискант, — радостно заорал в трубку Чарльз Мэтьюс. — Но даже если и ночь, мне плевать, потому что это ты точно захочешь услышать. Я нашел машину твоей мисс Бэйл. Ну, во всяком случае, одну точно.

— Слушаю.

— У нее их было две. Одна из них — темно-синий Понтиак восемьдесят третьего года выпуска. Ничего особенного, бюджетная городская машинка. Но! Ты слушаешь, Дискант!?

— Да слушаю, слушаю, Чарльз, не тяни. — Пол покачал головой — Мэтьюс обожал красоваться в лучах славы.

— Она держала их в платном гараже на Семьдесят первой. Проплаченный срок кончился в январе двухтысячного. Владелец гаража подождал три недели, но, поскольку мисс Бэйл не объявилась и оплата не поступила, позвонил властям. Машинка до сих пор на штрафной стоянке, я сам ездил посмотреть. Проржавела, конечно, но в целом ничего. И знаешь что, — Чарльз сделал паузу, растягивая драматический момент, — никто за ней все эти годы так и не обращался.

Пол кивнул. Обрывки ниток, которые были у него на руках, кажется, начали складываться в узор.

— А вот со второй все печальнее, ну, в том плане, что найти не удалось. Это была новехонькая Шевроле Камаро, красная, как помада моей бабули. Должно быть, денег стоила немалых, даже по тем временам. Но ведь модельки неплохо зарабатывают, да?

— У Лоррейн была состоятельная семья… — рассеянно откликнулся Пол.

— Тогда тем более. В общем, держала она ее в том же гараже, но ее там не было. В системе нашлась парочка неоплаченных штрафов, но после июня девяносто девятого — ни-че-го. Ни следа. Как в воду канула, хотя мои парни кучу документов перевернули. Уж извини, приятель.

— Ничего, — откликнулся Пол. — Все в порядке, Чарльз. Я, похоже, как раз на нее смотрю.

— Ла-а-адно, — после долгого молчания, заполненного только доносившимся из трубки городским шумом и стрекотом кузнечиков, протянул Чарльз. — Я это скажу или ты? Эта твоя Лоррэйн Бэйл в девяносто девятом точно уехала из города?

— Вопрос на миллион баксов, приятель, — откликнулся Пол, все еще глядя на обгоревший остов машины. И повторил уже тише, сам себе: — На миллион.

**13**

— Спасибо еще раз, что так быстро согласились приехать, мистер Кларк. Мне очень неловко отрывать вас от работы…

Мистеру Кларку, невысокому полноватому афроамериканцу, было около пятидесяти лет, и хотя густая шевелюра его курчавых волос была уже заметно тронута сединой, улыбка оставалась по-мальчишески задорной и белозубой. Последние десять лет мистер Кларк возглавлял отделение судебной экспертизы в Ричмонде.

— Работа, молодой человек, никуда не денется, — улыбаясь, произнес мистер Кларк, закатывая рукава клетчатой рубашки и натягивая на руки латексные перчатки. — А тут в кои-то веки интересный случай, да еще в нашем захолустье.

— Очень рад, что вы приехали, — повторил Пол, утирая пот и обмахиваясь шляпой.

В последние дни температура не опускалась ниже девяноста пяти по Фаренгейту*. Раскаленный воздух лип к покрытой пленкой пота коже, гудел от гула насекомых, которые как ни в чем не бывало стрекотали в высокой траве. От плотного пряного запаха полевых цветов свербело в носу. Штанины были облеплены колючками репейника — им с мистером Кларком пришлось оставить машину в тени деревьев и пробираться через всю свалку пешком, неся тяжелые чемоданы с необходимым эксперту для работы оборудованием и складным зонтиком, который сейчас давал хотя бы небольшую тень.

— Рад помочь, — откликнулся мистер Кларк, копаясь в оплавленных останках под капотом. — Идентифицировать машину после пожара и стольких лет — интересная задачка для любого эксперта.

Пол покивал и покосился на высоко стоящее солнце.

На то, чтобы полностью обследовать машину, у мистера Кларка ушло четыре с половиной часа. Растущая сквозь проржавевшее и прогоревшее днище трава была выдрана, а вокруг остова плотно утоптана ногами эксперта и Пола, который приносил необходимые инструменты, делал по указанию мистера Кларка снимки и держал зонтик, когда стало совсем уж невыносимо.

Сейчас они сидели в его тени на маленьких раскладных стульчиках, и мистер Кларк старательно оттирал пахнущие резиной и гарью руки.

— Ну, это определенно та самая машина, копии документов на которую вы мне показали. Заводские номера на двигателе вы видели сами. Те, что на кузове, сильно пострадали, но со значительной долей уверенности могу заявить, что они совпадают, — озвучил вердикт мистер Кларк. — Также могу сказать, что это определенно поджог. Кто-то открыл дверь с правой стороны, видите, — он махнул в сторону еще более раскуроченной, чем до осмотра машины, — справа ущерб от огня значительно более выражен. Думаю, плеснули бензином или чем-то таким же горючим.

— Есть ли следы крови?

Мистер Кларк рассмеялся, утирая платком блестевший от пота лоб.

— Офицер, огонь уничтожает все биологические следы, если вы забыли. И потом, прошло столько лет. Снег, дождь. — Он с сожалением покачал головой. — Нет, ничего не осталось. Кроме того факта, что подожгли ее ведь не просто так.

Пол вскочил, не в силах усидеть на месте.

— Я надеялся, что хоть что-то будет. Может быть, останки.

— Ну, — мистер Кларк поднялся и принялся закрывать свои чемоданчики, — в машине ничего подобного определенно нет. Человеческое тело ведь не сгорает бесследно, офицер, особенно если это неконтролируемое горение на открытой, как здесь, местности. Обязательно остаются остатки больших костей — берцовых, тазовых, запломбированные зубы, детали одежды — молнии, пуговицы, косточки лифчиков, раз речь идет о женщине.

Пол с досадой покивал.

— В наших местах тело можно без труда прикопать под любой сосной, — неторопливо, словно читая лекцию в аудитории, продолжал мистер Кларк. — Вы же были детективом, насколько я слышал, помощник Дискант. Поставьте себя на место этого парня. Он на свалке, один. Нужно что-то сделать с машиной, нужно спрятать тело. Он ведь не предполагал, что пожар перекинется на другие машины. — Он распрямился, устало уперев руки в бока, и кивнул в сторону леса. — Представьте все это и прикиньте, какая сосна кажется вам подходящей, для начала…

— Для начала… — задумчиво повторил Пол. — Начало… Но ведь началось-то все совсем не здесь!

Он взъерошил волосы, не замечая, что шляпа упала в куст репейника.

— Сэр! Вы не представляете, что вы сейчас сделали! Огромное, огромное вам спасибо, сэр! — Он потряс мистеру Кларку руку, кинулся бежать к машине и остановился, только услышав сзади жалобное:

— Молодой человек, а я?!

Пол хлопнул себя по лбу и так же бегом вернулся обратно.

— Простите ради Бога, мистер Кларк. Просто это дело... Вы не представляете, насколько оно для меня важно. Давайте ваши ящики, сэр.

Они вернулись к машине в рекордное время, хотя мистер Кларк, несший только шляпу Пола, то и дело окликал его, путаясь в высокой траве, и просил: «Молодой человек, ну куда вы так бежите! Потише, пожалуйста!»

В город они вернулись в начале пятого. Пол довез мистера Кларка до стоянки перед магазином, где они оставили утром его машину, помог перегрузить ящики с оборудованием и еще раз искренне поблагодарил за помощь, путаясь в словах, пока мистер Кларк не махнул рукой и не велел ему мчаться уже куда бы ему так не приспичило. Пол чуть не кинулся его обнимать, и остановил его только прищуренный взгляд мистера Голда с интересом наблюдавшего за этой сценой с противоположной стороны улицы.

— Спасибо за помощь! — крикнул Пол, прыгая в машину. Выкручивая руль и отчаянно пытаясь соблюдать предписанную в городе скорость, он увидел в зеркале заднего вида, как мистер Кларк помахал ему вслед рукой.

* * *

За все то время, что Пол провел в Сторибруке, как-то так получилось, что он ни разу не ездил на заброшенный гравийный карьер, но сейчас нашел его безошибочно, словно ведомый чутьем. Хотя почему «словно», подумал он, когда старая гравийная дорога уперлась в закрытые на тяжелый амбарный замок ворота, на которых висела помятая и облупившаяся табличка с едва читаемой надписью «Проезда нет. Опасная зона». Пол, оставив машину заведенной, пошел к ним, на ходу перебирая тяжелую связку ключей, добытую в комнате улик в участке, которая на деле представляла собой набитый хламом чулан.

К амбарному замку подошел третий ключ из тех, что пробовал Пол. Он тяжело, но все же провернулся. Ворота надсадно заскрипели, открываясь. Пол не стал закрывать их за собой. Дорога быстро испортилась, здесь и там ее пересекали и вспарывали узловатые корни деревьев, на нее наползали кусты, безжалостно сдирающие краску с боков машины. Пол в очередной раз похвалил себя, что сегодня был на Ленд Ровере — на служебной с ее низкой подвеской они бы здесь ни за что не проехал. Даже тяжелый джип недовольно кряхтел, когда приходилось колесо за колесом преодолевать особенно крутые буераки.

Когда впереди за деревьями замаячил просвет, Пол с облегчением выдохнул. Дорога выкатилась на небольшую — не больше пятнадцати футов в самом широком месте — площадку. Пол остановился, выбрался из машины и, подойдя к огороженному забором из заржавевшей от времени колючей проволоки, в изумлении замер.

Открывавшийся вид действительно был великолепным, как говорила ему миссис Миллер. Конусообразная, сужающаяся книзу чаша карьера уходила вниз футов на сто сорок — сто пятьдесят. Ее некогда ровно срезанные техникой стены во многих местах осыпались, образуя выступы и впадины, буйно поросшие травой и вездесущими кустами, хотя кое-где еще виднелась голая порода. Дно чаши протянулось с севера на юг на расстояние по меньшей мере трехсот футов. Кое-где внизу еще можно было разглядеть остатки дороги, по которой когда-то вывозили добытый гравий, но большую часть дна покрывала густая растительность. Кое-где в углублениях поблескивала вода. По всему периметру карьера тянулись невысокие покосившиеся столбы, хотя проволока по многих местах насквозь проржавела.

Пол почувствовал, как сердце камнем опускается куда-то в желудок. Здесь были сотни и сотни мест, где получилось бы спрятать тело. Можно было провести остаток жизни, копаясь в земле, и не проверить и половины.

— Черт! — выругался он себе под нос. — Вот же черт!

Порыв ветра пробежался по верхушкам растущих внизу деревьев. Замолчала и вновь запела какая-то пичуга. Машина, остывая, пощелкивала у него за спиной.

— Ладно, — сказал Пол сам себе, привычно кладя руки на тяжелый ремень. — Ладно. Мне потребуется помощь.

* * *

Приехав на утро в участок, Пол был так занят мыслями о свалившейся на него проблеме, что заметил Свон, только когда та помахала рукой у него перед носом.

— Хьюстон, прием! — Она пощелкала пальцами, и Пол вздрогнул:

— А? Что?

— Я говорю, что не знаю, какого черта у тебя произошло с Голдом, но мне было велено предоставить тебе две недели честно заслуженного отпуска.

Пол молча вытаращился на нее. Свон подняла тонкие брови:

— Отпуск, Дискант. От-пуск. Начинается сейчас. Хорошо отдохнуть, и будет мило, если вы с Голдом перестанете втягивать меня в свои разборки.

Она злится, отрешенно подумал Пол. Ей не больше моего нравится действовать по указке Голда. Он откинулся на спинку стула. Взъерошил волосы. Свон смотрела на него, мрачно уперев руки в бока.

— Меряться с ним хуями — не самая хорошая идея, если ты еще не понял, — проворчала она.

— Забей, — сказал Пол, выключая только-только загрузившийся компьютер. — Отпуск — это то, что мне сейчас надо. Спасибо тебе!

Он звонко чмокнул ее в щеку, натянул шляпу и, позвякивая ключами от машины, вышел из участка, провожаемый ее оторопевшим взглядом.

**14**

— Господь всемогущий, что за адская жара, — в который раз за этот день проворчал мистер Эгберт Кук, преподаватель геологии Бостонского университета и автор многочисленных монографий на тему теории и практики добычи полезных ископаемых открытым способом.

— Это Мэн, мистер Эгберт. Четвертое июля, — рассеянно откликнулся Пол, наблюдавший за неутомимо ползающим по кустам на солнцепеке Кори Парком, экспертом-кинологом, и его собакой, красивой немецкой овчаркой Альмой с умными карими глазами. Они обследовали карьер уже третий день, пока безрезультатно, но в груди Пола тем не менее росла уверенность — он на правильном пути.

— Вы уверены, что это нужное место? — уточнил Пол, и мистер Кук бросил на него сердитый взгляд, впечатление от которого несколько портил его помятый и измученный жарой вид.

Мистер Кук приехал из Бостона утром, дважды заблудился по дороге, был зол как сто чертей, потому что Пол неделю названивал ему на кафедру, донимая просьбами приехать. Он осмотрел карьер, на взгляд Пола, слишком уж бегло и быстро ткнул пальцем в ничем не примечательный склон.

— Молодой человек! — язвительно сказал мистер Кук, промокая пот порядком уже измятым платком. — Я преподаю геологию пятнадцать лет. Я посещал столько разработок по всей стране, что вам и не снилось. Я являюсь общепризнанным в своей области экспертом, и я со всей ответственностью заявляю, что если в этом месте за последние полдюжины лет и имело место быть человеческое вмешательство, то оно случилось именно там! — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону, где сейчас ползали Кори и Альма, и умолк, возмущенно сопя.

Пол примирительно поднял руки.

— Я не сомневаюсь в ваших словах, сэр, и несказанно рад, что вы откликнулись на мою просьбу. Помощь эксперта такого уровня просто неоценима, уверяю вас.

Мистер Кук махнул рукой.

— Пустое, офицер. Я понимаю, что мой опыт позволяет мне применять знания со скоростью, которая неспециалисту может показаться сверхъестественной.

Пол согласно закивал, улыбаясь про себя.

— Но уверяю вас, если вы ничего не обнаружите на указанном участке…

Он не договорил. Альма звонко залаяла и принялась бешено раскидывать землю передними лапами. Кори закричал, вскинув руку:

— Есть! Что-то есть!

Пол побежал к ним, прихватив лопату. Мистер Кук пошел следом, с любопытством вытягивая шею.

Копать на такой жаре было тяжело, хотя стоявший в сторонке от летящих комьев земли и песка мистер Кук то и дело просил обратить внимание на то, какая рыхлая порода.

— Ее однозначно шевелили. Давно, три года, как вы и сказали, но шевелили.

Пол только сопел, работая лопатой. Кори поначалу успокаивал скулящую и рвущуюся к ним Альму, а потом тоже принялся помогать. Они копали четверть часа, полчаса. Час.

Пол, несмотря на жару, уже чувствовал в животе ледяной ком возможной неудачи, как вдруг лопата уперлась во что-то упругое.

— Есть? — спросил Кори осипшим голосом.

— Кажется. — Пол опустился на колени, и они принялись выгребать смесь гравия и песка руками.

— Господи, да это брезент… — прошептал Кори, и, несмотря на жару, его пробила крупная дрожь. — О Господи, да что же это, офицер Дискант…

Пол коснулся его предплечья.

— Кори, я дальше сам. Сходите попейте и напоите собаку, хорошо?

Парень закивал, поднялся на ноги, отряхивая перепачканные руки, но остался стоять, как завороженный глядя на постепенно проступающие на дне ямы очертания человеческого тела. Альма завыла.

Давай это будешь не ты, детка, непонятно кому молился Пол, мерными взмахами разгребая песок. Только не ты.

Пол видел достаточно покойников на своей работе и был готов к тому, что предстанет его глазам, когда он осторожно отогнет жесткий край брезентового полотнища. В песке пополам с гравием, завернутое в брезент, тело усохло и мумифицировалось. Когда-то пышные волосы лежали неопрятной паклей мышиного цвета, некоторые пряди все еще были заплетены в косички. Коричневая, тонкая как пергамент кожа облепила кости черепа, губы растянул посмертный оскал, пустые глазницы, как показалось Полу, печально смотрели в сторону города. 

_Я не должна была ходить с ним, офицер._

Пол кивнул, глядя на широкую полуистлевшую лямку бывшего когда-то красным топа, покрытую побуревшими пятнами. На ней еще можно было разглядеть вышитые вручную чередовавшиеся друг с другом черные и радужные значки «пацифик». Второй лямки не было, но Пол уже понял, где ее видел.

— Да, девочка, не должна была…

— Что, офицер? — переспросил мистер Кук, и Пол только тогда понял, что сказал это вслух.

Пол поднялся на нетвердые ноги.

— Кори… мистер Парк… — Он вздохнул, приказывая себе думать четко и ясно. — Звони в округ. Вызывай начальство и людей. Где-то здесь еще минимум два тела. Мистер Кук, — он повернулся к эксперту, — вы должны снова применить свои знания — одно тело лежит здесь с девяносто девятого, другое, — он споткнулся, тяжело сглотнул, — другое с две тысячи шестого. Их надо найти.

Мистер Кук, побледневший, но собранный, решительно закивал. Кори уже говорил по телефону, собака, беспокойно поскуливая, крутилась у его ног.

— А вы куда, офицер? — окликнул мистер Кук, когда Пол, все убыстряя шаг, пошел в сторону машины.

— Я в город.

— Но… но зачем?

— Потому что тот, кто сделал это, сейчас там, — крикнул Пол, и добавил, до хруста стискивая зубы: — И он охотится.

* * *

Свон ответила после восьмого гудка.

— Дискант, скажи, что ты сейчас в городе, — простонала она в трубку. Было слышно, как на заднем плане шумит толпа и играет оркестр. — Отпуск или нет, но ты бы пиздец как пригодился. Тут настоящий дурдом.

— Эмма, заткнись, — рявкнул он, и она оторопело замолчала. Пол крутанул руль, едва вписываясь в поворот, летящий из под колес гравий дробно застучал по днищу.

— Помнишь синий пикап? У него еще на стекле наклейка с тараканом в значке как у «Охотников за привидениями». Его еще дезинсектор водит? Эйч-Эйч или как-то так?

— Я не знаю, что ты о себе думаешь, Дискант…

— Эмма, пожалуйста! Это важно! — взмолился Пол, глотая ругательства. Она вздохнула.

— Господи. Да! Помню, ездит такой…

— Видела его сегодня? — перебил он, с облегчением почувствовав, как под колесами зашелестел ровный асфальт. До города оставалось чуть меньше восемнадцати миль.

— Эм… Кажется, не знаю, тут такая толпа... — Где-то позади нее грянула барабанная дробь. — Черт!

Грохот отдалился, видимо, она отошла в сторону.

— Так кажется или видела? — нетерпеливо рявкнул Пол, нажимая на клаксон, чтобы ему уступали дорогу — времени возиться с мигалкой не было.

— Видела! Точно! Возле ратуши проезжал, а в чем, собственно…

— Слушай меня, найди его! Прямо сейчас. Я все объясню потом, но прямо сейчас тебе надо найти и арестовать этого ублюдка. Слышишь меня?

— Дискант, ты не… — Она вздохнула в трубку. — Ладно. Я поищу его, но с тебя…

Но Пол уже бросил трубку. Мимо промелькнул дорожный указатель «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук».

* * *

В городе скорость сбросить пришлось почти сразу. Улицы были запружены празднично одетыми горожанами, Централ-стрит вообще должны перекрыть для парада, запоздало вспомнил Пол. Дома были сплошь украшены флагами и лентами в цветах флага. Дети размахивали маленькими флажками или несли воздушные шарики, на родителях были футболки в тематике праздника или соответствующие шляпы, а чаще и то и другое. Из открытых настежь окон доносилась какофония из гимна, национальных песен и трансляции с парада в Вашингтоне и Нью-Йорке. Найти кого-то в такой толпе было совершенно нереально. Но Пол не собирался сдаваться.

Он покрутился по центру, насколько позволяла праздно снующая толпа, и бросил машину так близко к Ратуше, как сумел. Эйч-Эйч мог быть где угодно. Сегодня было идеальное время для охоты — в двух шагах ничего невозможно расслышать. Все озабочены только тем, чтоб занять места получше — да заори Пол сейчас во всю мочь, на него от силы пара человек и обернется.

Он проталкивался через толпу, вытягивая шею и сам не зная, что именно ищет. Мужчина, чуть пониже его, средних лет, длинные волосы — он мог сходу выделить десять человек вокруг себя по таким приметам, и ни один из них не будет тем, кто ему нужен. Пол чувствовал приближающееся отчаяние. Зажатый в руке телефон дернулся, и он принял звонок, даже не взглянув на экран, в надежде, что это Свон с хорошими новостями.

— Нашла? — спросил он.

— Эм, это офицер Пол Дискант? — спросил незнакомый женский голос с легким иностранным акцентом.

— Да, это я, слушаю, — нетерпеливо бросил он, не останавливаясь. Нужно было поискать на перекрестке с Фишинг-стрит, там были укромные местечки.

— Да это я вас слушаю, офицер, — недовольно откликнулась женщина. — Ко мне сейчас заявились два полисмена и потребовали, чтобы я вам немедленно позвонила.

Пол остановился, с трудом соображая.

— А вы кто, мэм?

— Мисс! — возмутились на том конце провода. — Мисс Присцилла Фелисия Торн. Бывшая Хаттер, но уже три года как, слава Богу, нет. — Она раздраженно замолчала, послышалась иностранная речь. — Полисмен тут говорит, что вы меня зачем-то разыскивали.

Я должен Ладлоу ящик вискаря, подумал Пол, судорожно соображая.

— Мэм, мисс, у меня только один вопрос — Грейс, ваша дочь, не с вами?

Он надеялся, что ошибался. Даже сейчас он надеялся, что ошибался.

— Грейс с отцом. — В ее голосе отчетливо слышалось недоумение. — После решения суда он выплатил мне все, что мне по праву причиталось с его состояния, а не то, что там этот старикашка решил. И я подписала отказ. Так в чем дело-то?

— Спасибо, мэм, — севшим голосом пробормотал Пол, нажал на кнопку отбоя и, работая локтями, нырнул в толпу.

* * *

Ему повезло. Вспоминая потом остаток этого дня, Пол не переставал изумляться, как невообразимо, немыслимо ему повезло.

Повезло, что подумал про Фишинг-стрит с ее развесистыми ивами и извилистыми закоулками. Повезло, что солнце палило так, что начищенное — не иначе, сука, к празднику готовился — лобовое стекло бликовало даже сквозь пелену ивовых листьев. Повезло, что стоял близко и услышал в грохоте и гуле начавшегося парада всего-то один коротенький, высокий и напуганный девчоночий писк. Повезло, что она зашевелилась, когда он пронесся мимо, и не пришлось останавливаться. И повезло, что гулял с Джефферсоном, изучая задворки Сторибрука, потому что в какой-то момент, когда легкие уже горели, а в боку кололо от бега, Пол сообразил, где находится, и нырнул в сторону, срезал путь дворами и вылетел наперерез убегающему ублюдку, когда тот уже готов был юркнуть в толпу.

Пол сшиб его наземь, больно проехавшись ободранными еще в карьере руками по асфальту. Но хватки не разжал, и в ответ на попытки вырваться нанес три быстрых, мощных удара по почкам. Эйч-Эйч застонал, обмякая. Стоявшие вокруг люди испуганно прянули в стороны. Испуганно заорал какой-то ребенок. Заревела с перепугу уронившая айфон девчонка. Какой-то мужчина начал было возмущаться, но осекся, увидев лицо Пола. Страшное, должно быть, было лицо.

— Томас Арчибальд Домбровски, — раздельно произнес Пол, выкручивая ему руки и защелкивая на запястьях наручники. — Вы арестованы за убийство, покушение на похищение и убийство несовершеннолетней. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством.

Толпа заахала, перестав обращать внимание даже на парад. Некоторые снимали происходящее на камеру. Полу показалось, что он узнал в толпе миссис Миллер, но не был уверен — люди лезли вперед и с любопытством тянули шеи, напирая друг на друга.

— Подъем, ублюдок, — скомандовал Пол, почувствовав, что Эйч-Эйч под ним затрепыхался. — Прогуляемся.

Он рывком поднял задержанного на ноги. Тот окрысился, заставив толпу сначала испуганно отпрянуть, а потом с удвоенной силой нахлынуть вновь.

— Пропустите, — командовал Пол, толкая его перед собой. — Я офицер полиции, пропустите.

Им медленно, неохотно давали дорогу, и толпа тут же смыкалась у Пола за спиной. Эйч-Эйч жалобно шмыгал сломанным носом, на раскаленный асфальт то и дело капала кровь. В какой-то момент рядом оказалась Свон. Ахнула, но в следующий миг собралась и перехватила арестованного.

— Пол, отпусти, я держу. Ну все, помощник, отпусти, слышишь?

Полу пришлось приложить немалое усилие, чтобы разжать намертво вцепившиеся в рубашку убийцы руки.

— Участок там, помощник, — вполголоса, чтобы не слышала провожающая их толпа, напомнила Свон, когда Пол повернул на Фишинг-стрит.

— Я знаю. Машина. Мне надо, пожалуйста. — Он знал, что звучит сейчас как Джефферсон, но не мог заставить себя говорить связно. Но Свон, к его удивлению, кивнула.

— Шагай давай, — толкнула она в спину Эйч-Эйча.

— Ближе не подходите, здесь улики! — Рявкнула Свон толпе, когда они остановились у припаркованного под ивой синего пикапа и Пол, быстро обхлопав Эйч-Эйча, выудил из кармана его джинсов ключи.

Пол трясущимися руками вставил ключ в замок, повернул. Из салона машины на него пахнуло чем-то химическим. Самодельный ловец снов так и висел на зеркале заднего вида. Вокруг одного из прутьев была аккуратно обмотана выцветшая, но когда-то бывшая ярко красной лямка топа Мэри-Энн Мур с вышитыми на ней вручную черными и радужными значками «пацифик».

**15**

Шел четвертый час утра, небо на востоке уже начинало сереть. Впрочем, заброшенный карьер сейчас был освещен лучше, чем днем. По периметру, обозначенному желтой полицейской лентой, стояли пять полицейских машин со включенными фарами дальнего света. Чуть поодаль, также со включенными фарами, ждали два фургона городского морга, машина скорой помощи и большой бело-синий автомобиль передвижной криминалистической лаборатории округа Ричмонд.

Сама площадка, на которой сейчас шли поиски последнего тела, была окружена работающими от аккумуляторов софитами. Альма и Кори все еще находились здесь, хотя из Бостона приехал на помощь другой кинолог.

Пол сидел на капоте одной из машин. Кто-то накинул ему на плечи колючее больничное одеяло, но сил сбросить его не было. В руках у него была термокружка, и оттуда явственно пахло чаем и алкоголем. Пол понятия не имел, откуда она взялась.

— Все началось в восемьдесят девятом, на выпускном в старшей школе, — рассказывал он, не глядя на собранные сосредоточенные лица столпившихся вокруг него людей — в униформе, как патрульные из Ричмонда, в парадных кителях, как приехавшие прямо с салюта начальник полиции округа Ричмонд и его помощник, и в гражданском, как доктор Кук и некоторые эксперты. Мадам мэр была даже на каблуках.

— Эйч-Эйч, Томас Арчибальд Домбровски, сильно поссорился с мисс Бэйл. Обычная подростковая ссора, но она произошла на виду у всего их класса и параллельных. Нет никакой возможности установить доподлинно, что именно тогда произошло, но думаю после ссоры Томас — Эйч-Эйч — пришел сюда, и тут его нашла мисс Сюзанна Миллер. Она была на пару лет его младше, и он ей сильно нравился. Возможно, она была свидетельницей ссоры и захотела его утешить. Возможно, решила, что, если мисс Бэйл ему отказала, у нее появился шанс.

Я думаю, он столкнул ее вниз. Может быть, ненамеренно, теперь уже не узнать. Она разбила себе голову о камни и умерла. Он попытался спрятать тело, но действовал слишком неумело, и после того, как прошел дождь, ее учуяли бродячие собаки. В любом случае, так он убил в первый раз. Он испугался тогда, три дня не ночевал дома. Наверняка был в ужасе, когда ее нашли, но в итоге вскрытие решило, что это несчастный случай, и ему все сошло с рук. Но все равно следующие десять лет он вел себя тихо. Получил профессию, переехал — недалеко, правда, в Ричмонд.

Пол перевел дух. Его не торопили.

— В девяносто девятом на встречу выпускников мисс Бэйл вернулась в город впервые за десять лет. На вечеринке они общались дружески, но, думаю, он не забыл.

Пол сглотнул вязкую слюну и пригубил из кружки. В ней оказался чай с бренди.

— Думаю, он напал на мисс Бэйл, когда все разошлись. Она не успела даже переодеться в дорогу. Ее нашли все в том же красном платье с вечеринки. Не знаю, была ли она еще жива, когда он пригнал ее Шевроле Камаро на свалку и поджег. Думаю, нет, сначала он позаботился о теле. Закопал ее здесь. — Пол мотнул головой в ту сторону, где три часа назад обнаружили останки женщины.

— На этом все должно было закончиться, но он вошел во вкус. Шесть лет назад ему попалась Мэри-Энн Мур. Она была из неблагополучной семьи, занималась проституцией, никто даже не понял, что она пропала. А потом, три года назад, Грейс Хаттер, — тихо закончил Пол. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, только негромко переговаривались кинологи и эксперты.

— Ну, парень, ты та еще ищейка. — Бертрам Дойл, глава полиции округа Ричмонд, хлопнул его по плечу. — Ни улик, ни заявлений о пропаже, а ты все равно его раскрутил.

Полицейские согласно загомонили. Пол кивнул, вяло улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Ну, бумажной работы предстоит еще куча, но самое главное — тела — у нас есть. Что они там с последним так долго возятся? — нахмурился он и пошел к раскопкам, поманив за собой полицейских и помощника.

Пол, устало свесив голову, смотрел на истоптанную множеством ног землю у себя под ногами. Когда в поле зрения появились изящные остроносые туфли, он не особенно удивился.

— Мадам мэр. 

Регина Миллс отбросила с лица прядь волос.

— Хотела поблагодарить за все, что вы сделали для города, офицер. — Она замолчала так, словно собиралась с духом. Судя по ее виду, нечасто ей приходилось это делать. — Долгое время я злилась на Джефферсона, — отрывисто заговорила она. — Мой сын, Генри, всегда был трудным ребенком. Упрямым, у него часто менялось настроение. Он дружил с Грейс и проводил в доме Хаттеров уйму времени. И приносил оттуда все эти безумные истории про зайцев и шляпников. Он был уверен, что истории настоящие, впадал в ярость, когда я говорила что это глупые сказки, — она прерывисто вздохнула, — а потом мы провели нейротест. У Генри оказалась шизофрения. — Она издала звук, похожий на всхлип, на мгновение отвернулась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Да, я долгое время злилась, как будто это случилось из-за детских сказок. Глупо. — Она помолчала, потом вздохнула и сказала совсем другим, не стальным, а просто усталым голосом: — Просто хотела, чтобы вы знали.

Пол кивнул, и она отошла, поправляя небрежно накинутое на плечи легкое пальто. Он сделал еще глоток. Горло ныло.

— Нашли! — донеслось вдруг из освещенного софитами круга. — Еще одну нашли!

Мимо бежали люди. Пол слез с теплого капота, сложил одеяло и медленно пошел вслед за ними. Он уже знал, кого они нашли. Ему незачем было торопиться.

Протискиваться между обступившими последнюю могилу людьми не пришлось — при виде него полицейские толкали друг друга и расступались, перешептываясь. Откуда-то сбоку возникла Свон.

— Не надо, — сказала она, качая головой и хватая его за руку. Голос ее дрожал. — Пол, не надо.

Он молча отстранил ее и присел перед разрытой ямой. Грейс Пенелопа Хаттер — то, что от нее осталось — лежала там, как и остальные, завернутая в кусок брезента. На ней была красная курточка. Ее волосы все еще были собраны в хвост полуистлевшими остатками когда-то оранжевой ленты с вышитыми на ней зелеными листьями и маленькими золотыми цветами. Большая часть была обрезана и лежала сейчас в пакете для улик, обернутая вокруг одного из прутьев самодельного ловца слов.

_Хорошо, что ты меня нашел, а то папочка очень беспокоится._

— Я должен был… — прошептал он и замолк, потому что все, что должен был по-настоящему, он уже сделал, и оставалось всего одно еще только дело.

* * *

Городская больница Сторибрука, когда туда вошел Пол, еще только просыпалась. Уставшие, еще не сменившиеся с ночи сонные медсестры комично распихивали глаза при виде него — грязного, в порванной рубашке и перепачканных в крови и глине джинсах, — а потом переводили взгляд на лицо и испуганно вздрагивали.

Хорошо. Навстречу Полу сейчас было лучше не попадаться.

Он беспрепятственно дошел до психиатрического отделения и ничуть не удивился, увидев мистера Голда, который, небрежно опершись о стойку болтал о чем-то с краснеющей медсестрой. У карьера было кому ему позвонить, и нетрудно было понять, куда Пол направится.

— Помощник Дискант! — воскликнул Голд, выпрямляясь и выставляя перед собой, словно оружие, резную трость.

— Мистер Голд. — Пол не задержал на нем взгляд ни на секунду. — Мэм, — обратился он к медсестре. — Мне нужно пройти в тридцать вторую палату.

Она беспомощно посмотрела на мистера Голда — тот изучал Пола с бесстрастным интересом — и пролепетала едва слышно:

— Часы посещений по средам с четырех до семи, офицер.

Пол улыбнулся. Судя по ее испуганно расширившимся глазам, не стоило. Плевать.

— Я в курсе, мэм. Я прибыл не как посетитель, а как офицер полиции на службе.

Она открыла было рот, но мистер Голд оказался быстрее.

— Вы офицер не при исполнении. — Он постучал аккуратным ногтем по стеклу своих дорогих наручных часов. — Вы в отпуске, офицер, не так ли?

— Уже семь часов как нет, мистер Голд. Сегодня пятое.

По лицу владельца ломбарда скользнула тень.

— Нарушение больничного режима недопустимо, офицер. Не так ли, мисс Рут?

— Д-да, сэр, — запинаясь, проговорила девушка.

Пол понял, что с него хватит.

— Он подпишет, понятно! — Он хлопнул кулаком по стойке так, что подпрыгнули даже дремавшие на стульях в уголке санитары. — Он подпишет отказ от передачи особняка Бэйлов городу. Он вот тут, у меня с собой! — Пол помахал пачкой бумаг у Голда прямо перед носом, и тот, поморщившись, отодвинулся. — Вы получите свой пряничный домик с башенками, мистер Голд, буквально через пять минут, только если эта дура меня к нему наконец пропустит.

— Эй, мистер! — возмущенно пискнула медсестра, но мистер Голд оборвал ее, ледяным голосом процедив:

— Сестра Рут, ключи от тридцать второй. Немедленно!

* * *

Разбуженный Джефферсон испуганно моргал, переводил взгляд со столпившихся в дверях его камеры людей на присевшего на корточки перед ним Пола и никак не мог взять в толк, что от него требуется. Но в конце концов Полу удалось его уговорить. Он неловко, словно давно отвык, взял ручку и поставил свою подпись везде, куда Пол показывал.

— Вот молодец, вот и умница. — Пол поцеловал его во вспотевшую со сна макушку и поднялся.

— Могу я теперь получить свои бумаги, помощник? — осведомился небрежно прислонившийся к косяку двери Голд.

— Вы можете поцеловать меня в зад, мистер. А вы, милая, тащите-ка выписку на мистера Хаттера, поскольку, как официальный опекун последнего, я его немедленно отсюда забираю.

— Что?! — отлипнув от косяка, мистер Голд прохромал к Полу, выхватил из его рук документы и принялся торопливо листать. Это был составленный еще две недели назад и полностью заверенный договор об установлении опекунства. Руки у Голда затряслись. Он потянулся порвать листы, но Пол предупреждающе зацокал языком.

— Не стоит этого делать, мистер Голд. Как опекун мистера Хаттера, я имею полное право подписать отказ от всех прав на особняк Бэйлов. Или не подписывать...

Голд несколько секунд буравил его яростным взглядом, потом отшвырнул документ так, что листы разлетелись во все стороны, и вышел из палаты, хромая еще сильней, чем обычно.

— Выписка, — напомнил Пол сестре, и ту тоже как ветром сдуло. Пол вздохнул и почувствовал, как его потянули за рукав.

Он опустил взгляд — Джефферсон смотрел на него своими прозрачными серыми глазами.

— Офицер?

Пол сглотнул и снова опустился перед ним на колени.

— Да. Я… — Он взял его руки в свои — грязные, ободранные, с обломанными ногтями. — Я ведь ее нашел. Твою Грейс. Я нашел ее. Мне так жаль, Джефферсон. Господи, как мне жаль, но я ее нашел…

Голос подвел его окончательно, и Пол разрыдался, обхватив Джефферсона руками и уткнувшись лицом в худые колени.

Он рыдал еще долго, и Джефферсон все это время ласково гладил его по спутанным нечесаным волосам.

**Эпилог**

— Дезертируешь, да, помощник? — Беззлобно проворчала Эмма, наблюдая, как он складывает немногочисленные принадлежащие в участке лично ему вещи в коробку.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, «приезжайте в Сторибрук, окунитесь в атмосферу сказки», — усмехнувшись, процитировал Пол буклет местного туристического агентства. — Но моя сказка получилась что-то уж совсем страшной.

В установившейся тишине стало слышно, как стучат по прутьям решетки кольца на пальцах Джефферсона который с застенчивым любопытством изучал участок в ожидании, пока Пол соберется. Заметив обращенные к нему взгляды, он робко улыбнулся.

— Он так и не..? — шепотом спросила Свон, когда Джефферсон вернулся к своему занятию.

Пол покачал головой, глядя на высокую фигуру в бордовой рубашке, жемчужно-сером жилете и шарфом на шее в тон ему.

— Нужно время, много времени. И хороший терапевт.

— Куда вы теперь? — Она решительно забрала у Пола собранную коробку, давая ему возможность положить руку Джефферсону на пояс и направить его к дверям.

— На север, в Канаду. Там, оказывается, большой спрос на полицейских с опытом детективной работы. Не пропадем.

— Да уж не сомневаюсь, — фыркнула она, пока он усаживал Джефферсона на переднее пассажирское сиденье и застегивал ремень безопасности.

— До свидания, помощник, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала Свон, когда Пол неловко обнял ее на прощание. — Не пропадай насовсем, ладно?

Он пообещал, и она торопливо отвернулась, вытирая глаза.

Ленд Ровер послушно взревел, откликаясь на поворот ключа.

Ласковое сентябрьское солнце подмигивало сквозь шапки густых стройных сосен и плясало в светлых волосах шерифа Свон, которая махала им вслед, пока не скрылась за поворотом. Сонный послеполуденный город постепенно оседал, теряясь из виду за зеленью дремучих лесов штата Мэн. Убаюканный плавным ходом машины Джефферсон дремал, щурясь на яркое солнце. Пол поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, пока в густой траве на обочине не промелькнула надпись: «Вы покидаете Сторибрук», а потом смотрел только вперед.

**Конец**


End file.
